Sacrifici
by Petricor75
Summary: A livello temporale, la mia storia si pone qualche tempo dopo la fine della terza stagione, ruota soprattutto attorno a Bea e ad un personaggio originale. Boomer la fa da padrona per le parti divertenti. DISCLAIMER: Tutti i personaggi della serie originale da cui è tratta questa fanfiction sono di proprietà degli autori di Wentworth. Questa storia è scritta senza scopo di lucro.
1. Cap01: Prologo

Bea Smith scaraventò seccata le coperte in fondo al letto e si tirò su a sedere, la gamba destra abbandonata oltre il bordo del suo giaciglio, la sinistra piegata contro il torace, a sorreggere il braccio corrispondente, la schiena contro la fredda parete di cemento.

Chiuse gli occhi esalando un sospiro di resa, consapevole del fatto che quella notte non avrebbe riposato. Non erano i vagiti di Joshua ad infastidirla, tantomeno la melodia sussurrata da Liz Birdsworth per cullare il piccolo.

Si guardò attorno, prendendo coscienza degli spazi attorno a sé e di come la sua stessa figura occupava la stanza. Una strana connessione mentale le fece ricordare la scena di un film visto molti anni prima, scosse la testa con un sorriso sbieco ed incredulo, tanto era strana l'associazione, - _mancano solo una sigaretta accesa e un gatto rosso che fa le fusa_ \- pensò tra sé con umorismo, cercando di ricordare il contesto ed il titolo del film in questione, era un film di fantascienza, di quello era sicura, perché c'erano mostri viscidi e bavosi che ' _venivano fuori dalle fottute pareti_ ', e militari con armi pesanti, spari, esplosioni e morti ovunque, il genere di film che a quel bastardo di suo marito piacevano tanto, tuttavia... tuttavia aveva la sensazione che quel film fosse piaciuto anche a lei, - _ma per quale motivo? Un pianeta alieno, i mostri, i militari, la donna col gatto... che altro? Una bambina? Si! C'era una bimba, e la donna la proteggeva! Ecco perché! C'era una parte 'umana' che lo rendeva più interessante dei soliti film di quel genere! ...Ma il titolo?_ \- il titolo, proprio non riusciva a ricordarlo. Avrebbe chiesto al signor Jackson... sembrava intendersene...

Grata che questo pensiero l'avesse distolta anche solo per pochi minuti dal reale motivo che la teneva sveglia, si alzò dal letto, svuotò la vescica, si sciacquò la faccia ed aprì silenziosamente la porta della sua cella, affacciandosi nel salottino del blocco.

Come aveva immaginato, Liz teneva in braccio il figlio di Doreen, massaggiandogli la pancia con leggeri movimenti rotatori della mano. Joshua al momento sembrava assopito, ed anche la donna che lo confortava sembrava essere sul punto di cedere al sonno.

La rossa spinse la porta quel tanto che serviva per uscire e la socchiuse dietro di sé, sorridendo alla più anziana che si era accorta di lei. Liz ricambiò il sorriso, invitandola con un gesto del volto a sedersi vicino a lei. Bea passò delicatamente una mano sulla testa del poppante mentre si adagiava sul divano.

"Dor era distrutta, sono tre giorni che questo piccoletto ha le coliche, lo facevo sempre ad Artie quando era piccolo, trovava sollievo, sembra funzionare anche con lui", spiegò a bassa voce la donna, continuando a massaggiare il bambino, "Mi dispiace che ti abbia svegliato".

L'altra scosse energicamente la testa, in segno di diniego, una ciocca rossa le ricadde davanti alla faccia, "No, ero sveglia", precisò spostando il ciuffo dietro all'orecchio.

Alzando lo sguardo, notò l'espressione di attesa della sua interlocutrice. Quando era sobria, era una donna molto calma, protettiva, attenta e non invadente, e per fortuna, era sobria da mesi, soprattutto grazie a Doreen, al piccolo e a Sophie. Se quella notte, nel salottino, ci fosse stata un'altra, probabilmente Bea non si sarebbe avvicinata, non certo per provare ad alleggerirsi l'anima cercando di far chiarezza sul motivo della sua insonnia.

Sicuramente, se Maxine non fosse stata in isolamento dal giorno in cui aveva fatto valere la propria supremazia sul gruppo di Kaz Proctor, era a lei che si sarebbe rivolta.

Mantenere il controllo delle detenute esercitando il proprio potere anche con la violenza, era un compromesso che aveva imparato ad accettare presto, e benché fosse estenuante dover sempre puntualizzare chi comandasse, il sostegno e l'approvazione dimostrati dalla gran parte delle altre donne l'avevano incoraggiata a mantenere la sua parte.

Maxine era sempre rimasta fedelmente al suo fianco, pronta a sporcarsi le mani, con o senza l'incentivo delle sue dosi ormonali giornaliere. Per il momento le due donne avevano stretto un accordo con Franky Doyle, che attingendo ai risparmi di Bea, riforniva di veri ormoni la mora, passando dai canali ufficiali, grazie anche all'aiuto di Bridget Westfall, cui era stato offerto di rientrare nell'organico di Wentworth, poco dopo lo scandalo Ferguson. L'isolamento era un danno collaterale temporaneo, purtroppo impossibile da evitare.

Un tocco leggero sulla spalla la riscosse dai suoi pensieri, trasalendo incrociò lo sguardo paziente dell'amica.

"Mi è successo qualcosa oggi, e sto cercando ancora di capire... cosa fosse...", confessò con perplessità. Liz rimase in silenzio, in attesa che la rossa proseguisse nelle spiegazioni, cercando al contempo di ricordare gli eventi della giornata appena trascorsa, al fine di individuare una connessione con ciò che aveva appena udito. Non ricordava di averla vista in sala visite, quindi doveva essere qualcosa legato al nuovo gruppo di prigioniere arrivate fresche fresche in mattinata.

Di solito, in qualità di supervisore, spettava a lei accompagnare i nuovi arrivi e spiegare loro le regole da rispettare all'interno della struttura, ma quella mattina, aveva lasciato il compito a qualcun altro.

Non era inconsueto per il boss studiare attentamente le detenute appena arrivate, alla ricerca di possibili minacce alla propria autorità, come delle personalità troppo problematiche di per sé o al fine di individuare personaggi cui offrire protezione in cambio di qualcosa a vantaggio e per il benessere del gruppo. Non ci aveva fatto molto caso.

"Ok, problemi in arrivo con una delle nuove?", suppose per incoraggiare la rossa.

"Sì... no...", confermò l'altra, alzando le mani in un gesto di resa e scuotendo il capo, "Ok... non so come spiegarlo, ok?", aggiunse incredula. "Dallo a me, hai bisogno di riposare, ci penso io.", si offrì tendendo le braccia per accogliere il bimbo. La bionda, sempre più confusa, la scrutò con sguardo perplesso.

"Su, vai... ne parleremo un'altra volta, davvero... non so cosa dire, al momento...", la esortò prendendo Joshua dalle sue braccia, sorridendo dolcemente alla vista e alla sensazione del corpicino addormentato contro il suo ventre, e una rosa di piacevole dolore le esplose nel petto al ricordo di quando Debbie era così piccola.


	2. Cap02: Che hai da guardare?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _Sedici ore prima_

"Levati dal cazzo, mocciosa, ora tocca a me!", tuonò il donnone spintonando Sophie con una spallata e avvicinandosi a Doreen con le braccia tese. L'aborigena strinse a sé il suo piccolo in un gesto protettivo.

"Boomer, ti sei lavata le mani?", chiese severa.

"Certo, Door, prima dell'ora d'aria!", assicurò la Jenkins con aria innocente.

"Booms, ma se hai sempre le dita nel naso!", esclamò Liz passando un braccio attorno alle spalle della figlia in un gesto consolatorio.

"È vero, Boomer, da quando siamo in cortile, ti ho vista ravanare lì dentro almeno una mezza dozzina di volte!", diede conferma Bea, soffocando una risata.

"No, non è vero!", biascicò colpevole la detenuta, infilando la punta del pollice nella narice destra. Il gesto suscitò istantaneamente l'ilarità del gruppetto di amiche, mentre la mamma lasciava Joshua alle attenzioni di Sophie.

"E tu quand'è che ti sei lavata le mani, stronzetta?", domandò offesa il gigante puntando l'indice dell'altra mano in direzione della ragazza, a cui immediatamente morì il sorriso che si stava formando sul volto. Arretrò di un passo andando a rifugiarsi accanto a sua madre.

Il clangore dei cancelli in movimento catturò l'attenzione di tutte, che all'unisono si voltarono nella direzione del suono. Con Will Jackson in testa e Vera Bennett in coda, un gruppo di nuove prigioniere percorse il cortile per raggiungere le unità abitative sul lato opposto dello spazio aperto. Istantaneamente, tutte le detenute presenti nell'area ricreativa puntarono lo sguardo sulla scena, il silenzio iniziale fu presto sostituito da urla e fischi in direzione di quella o quell'altra donna che sfilava tra le due guardie.

"Hey, belle tettone, stasera passo a trovarti, lascia un po' di spazio quando vai a mangiare, che il dolce lo porto io dopo!", minacciò Lucy a tre passi dalla fila, flirtando con una giovane donna dall'aria smarrita.

"Gambaro, allontanati subito, per favore, altrimenti sarò costretto a portarti in isolamento.", annunciò corretto e gentile come sempre il signor Jackson.

Vera puntò il dito in direzione del gruppo, "Birdsworth!"

"Booms, fai tu gli onori di casa questa volta?", chiese gentilmente il supervisore.

"Ma non sono pronta!", esclamò la ragazzona togliendo finalmente il pollice dal naso.

"Ma si che sei pronta!", la consolò la bionda, "Tu ricordati di mantenere la calma, come ti ha insegnato Franky, cuccioli e gelatina!", aggiunse comprensiva.

Il pollice tornò a rifugiarsi tra le confortanti mucose, mentre la donna si voltava, allontanandosi dondolando in direzione della signorina Bennett, per informarla che si sarebbe occupata lei dell'accoglienza. Con la sensazione di sentirsi osservata, il boss del gruppo passò in rassegna la fila delle donne appena arrestate. Tutte la stavano fissando. Doreen le posò una mano sulla spalla.

"Sei famosa, Bea, ormai dovresti averci fatto l'abitudine... Franky ti ha fatto un favore... ha fatto un favore a tutte noi!", concluse la giovane, alludendo all'intervista rilasciata dalla loro ex compagna poche settimane prima, in occasione della dura condanna a carico della ex direttrice Joan 'Freak' Ferguson.

Con le braccia incrociate sotto il seno e il peso del corpo spostato sulla gamba sinistra, la rossa le fissò negli occhi una ad una, spostando l'attenzione dall'una all'altra solo quando queste cedevano alla muta sfida. Il gioco durò poco, ma la carrellata subì un'inaspettata battuta d'arresto quando la sua vista si fissò negli occhi di una strana creatura in coda alla processione. Resasi conto che la tipa non accennava a cedere alle sue occhiate, allineò il proprio peso al suo baricentro e distese le braccia lungo il corpo, - _che hai da guardare?_ -, pensò. La squadrò velocemente da capo a piedi; stimò la sua età tra i trentacinque e i quarant'anni, fisico minuto, ma piuttosto atletico, la pelle chiara, esposta alla luce del sole, era coperta di lentiggini, un ciuffo di capelli completamente bianchi le ricadeva sul lato destro del viso, il resto della liscia chioma, lunga fino al sedere, era di un arancio chiarissimo, non sembravano colorati artificialmente, anche perché le sopracciglia erano dello stesso colore e quasi non si notavano sull'incarnato. Come tutte le altre, aveva ancora addosso i suoi abiti, una salopette di jeans, sporca di fango, una camicia a quadri sulle tonalità del verde, con le maniche rivoltate appena sotto il gomito, un paio di stivali di gomma scuri, anch'essi sporchi di fango. La parte sinistra del volto era tumefatta, il labbro superiore era gonfio e macchiato da un rivolo di sangue secco che partiva dalla narice. L'occhio sinistro era quasi completamente chiuso, mentre l'occhio destro continuava a fissarla con espressione indecifrabile.

Il gruppo guidato da Jackson cominciò a scomparire all'interno del fabbricato, Bea si avvicinò seguitando a fissare lo strano essere, mascherando la sua perplessità con un atteggiamento intimidatorio, ma la donna non sembrava spaventata, non sembrava incuriosita, non sembrava strafottente, non sembrava assente, era soltanto lì, la fissava come per affermare il proprio spazio, come a dire ' _io esisto, punto_ '.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Un lamento del piccolo la riscosse dal ricordo dell'insolito incontro. Se lo sistemò meglio tra le braccia e prese ad accarezzargli i finissimi capelli. Joshua si calmò subito, assopendosi di nuovo. Lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio sulla parete, - _le tre_ -, poggiò pesantemente il capo sullo schienale del divano e tornò al ricordo della giornata.


	3. Cap03: Tanto per essere chiari!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _Quattordici ore prima_

Le nuove stavano raggruppate tutte insieme ad un tavolo, parlottando a bassa voce tra di loro, gettando sguardi spaventati e prudenti qua e là. Il frastuono del vassoio di Bea Smith che sbatteva contro la superficie del loro tavolo le riscosse tutte. Si sedette a capotavola e in silenzio le studiò per qualche secondo. Poggiò i gomiti sul bordo del tavolo e incrociò le dita delle mani davanti a sé.

"Come vi avrà già accennato Sue Jenkins, qui comando io. Da sole o in gruppo, se vi mettete contro di me, ne pagherete inevitabilmente le conseguenze, qui non si muove nulla senza che io lo sappia e lo approvi...", affermò in tono asciutto e deciso, "...qui non girano droghe, non gira alcool e non girano armi. Se avete delle dipendenze, l'infermeria fornisce metadone e tutti gli altri medicinali necessari. Se avete altre patologie o necessità e in infermeria vi fanno problemi, venite da me e cercheremo insieme di risolvere il problema. La dottoressa Bridget Westfall è un valido sostegno psicologico, per chi ne sentisse il bisogno. Svolge sedute settimanali di gruppo e individuali. Se avete qualsiasi tipo di problema, potete rivolgervi a Liz, che è il nostro supervisore...", aggiunse alzando un dito in direzione della donna bionda che la osservava dal lato opposto della sala mensa, "...o a me. Io ascolto tutti e sono disponibile con tutti, perché mi sta a cuore il benessere di ogni individuo che vive tra queste mura. È per questo che comando io e che tutte queste donne mi rispettano. Ma anche perché se non rispettate la mia autorità e mi fate incazzare, non ho nessun problema ad usare la violenza. Tutto chiaro?", fece una veloce panoramica tra gli sguardi delle donne allo stesso tavolo. Si rivolse alla donna alla quale Juicy aveva fatto delle avances nel cortile, "A Lucy Gambaro ci penso io, non ti darà fastidio. In caso contrario, in qualunque momento, vieni da me. Sei in debito per la protezione di cui hai bisogno, quando deciderò cosa mi serve, lo saprai. Questo vale per tutte.", concluse.

Notando l'assenza dello strano essere incontrato prima nel cortile, valutò la possibilità di chiedere spiegazioni, ma pensò che fosse più saggio chiedere a Booms e dare l'impressione alle nuove di essere già a conoscenza di tutti i loro movimenti. Senza dire una parola o aver toccato il cibo sul proprio vassoio, si alzò e portandoselo dietro si diresse verso il suo tavolo, chiese alla Anderson di lasciarle il posto accanto a Sue e le si sedette vicina. "Boomer non voltarti...", ordinò, conoscendo l'ingenuità della ragazzona, che smise di ruminare e si voltò annuendo, prestando attenzione a ciò che Bea stava per chiederle, "...stamattina, nel gruppo che hai accompagnato dentro, c'era una donna con i capelli rossi ed un ciuffo bianco, te ne ricordi?", l'amica annuì animatamente, "Si, era conciata male e il Signor Fletcher l'ha portata in infermeria.", spiegò con la bocca piena di cibo. Il boss annuì, sperando di poter incontrare la guardia prima che terminasse il proprio turno. "Ok, secondo te c'è qualche testa calda?", chiese. Il gigante la guardò con aria perplessa, masticando rumorosamente. Scosse il capo negando energicamente, ma di colpo si bloccò e il suo volto si illuminò, si avvicinò alla rossa ingoiando il boccone, "La brunetta coi capelli ricci!", le sussurrò. Bea si incuriosì, aveva capito di chi stava parlando la donna, ma la ragazza in questione le era sembrata così docile, che le era difficile credere alle sue orecchie. "Ok... da cosa lo hai capito?", "Sono finti!", bisbigliò la bruna con aria sapiente. L'altra rimase in silenzio, cercando di capire a cosa si riferisse la sua sottoposta, "È sicuramente una parrucca! Mi stupisco di te, Bea! Non facevi la parrucchiera?", la Smith serrò la mascella nel tentativo di non scoppiare a ridere in faccia al donnone e decise di non farle notare la gaffe. Fortunatamente, Sue tornò subito a concentrarsi sul vassoio da cui stava mangiando e lei poté ricomporsi senza dare nell'occhio. "Secondo te qualcuna di loro potrebbe creare problemi?", chiese in maniera più chiara. Negando con un gesto del capo, la ragazza comunicò il suo pensiero e tuffò nuovamente il cucchiaio nella montagnetta fumante di fagioli.


	4. Cap04: Meth e altre minacce

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _Undici ore prima_

La nuvola di vapore si dissipò davanti a Bea, mentre sollevava la parte superiore della stiratrice industriale ed aspettava che Sophie sostituisse il lenzuolo bianco bollente. Studiò gli occupanti del locale. Essendo esonerata dal lavoro fisico, oltre che da supervisore, per badare al figlio, Doreen dirigeva le ragazze alle macchine da cucire. In quel momento teneva Joshua con un braccio e con l'altro dava indicazioni a tre delle nuove ragazze, su come impostare la macchina.

Dopo averla osservata per un po', concluse che Gladys, la ricciolina, che a detta di Booms portava la parrucca, oltre ad essere inoffensiva, sembrava anche malaticcia. E quella, certamente non era una parrucca!

Aspettò che un altro sbuffo di vapore le inumidisse la faccia e passò al soggetto successivo, - _come si chiamava? Ah sì, Robin._ -, sembrava aver saltato l'appuntamento con la doccia, da un bel po'. Inoltre non stava ferma un attimo. Bisognava indagare.

Sophie sfilò il tessuto appiattito alla perfezione da sotto la macchina e ne infilò un altro, stendendolo con cura. Bea abbassò il coperchio della stiratrice e il sibilo coprì le voci delle compagne. La bionda con metà della testa rasata giocava con una serie di croste spesse e rosse che le coprivano un lato del collo.

Il boss lanciò un'occhiata in direzione di Boomer che in quel momento vomitava pesanti offese contro la madre di una delle asciugatrici, in attesa che il donnone si accorgesse di lei. Stanca di aspettare, la chiamò, ammiccando col mento in direzione della bionda. La Jenkins sbatté l'oblò della macchina e marciò verso il gruppo che circondava la neomamma. Schiacciò una manona sulle spalle della ragazza, che trasalì cacciando un urlo, e la trascinò al cospetto di Bea.

"Che roba è?", interrogò la rossa, indicando le ferite al collo. La giovane scosse il capo, dando l'impressione di non aver capito il riferimento dell'altra, seguitando a grattarsi. Bea attese qualche secondo, mentre nella sala calava il silenzio.

La ragazza si guardò in giro, valutando se continuare a fare la finta tonta. "Meth", biascicò. "E chi sei, Walter White?", sbottò Sue. "Veramente facevo il puffo! Solo che il grande puffo aveva fretta di cucinare e ci è esplosa addosso la merda! Decisamente, non era Heisenberg!", spiegò la bionda, cogliendo il riferimento.

"Vuoi farmi credere che gli procuravi solo il materiale?", scherzò Boomer.

"Booms, falle vedere.", tagliò corto il capo. Quasi con orgoglio, la ragazza esibì un paio di grosse mani col dorso pieno di cicatrici dalla forma circolare. La ragazzina fece una smorfia disgustata. Bea alzò lo sguardo verso Robin e con un gesto della mano la invitò ad avvicinarsi.

"Questo è quello che potrebbe succedere a chi non accetta i miei consigli, vero Boomer?", l'amica annuì freneticamente, abbozzando un sorriso timido e non riuscì a trattenersi dalla tentazione di controllare col pollice se le narici erano ancora attaccate alla sua faccia.

"E dove la prenderei l'efedrina qui dentro?!", protestò la bionda.

"E il tuo problema?", chiese Bea rivolgendosi a Robin. "Stai ancora pensando a quello che ti ha detto Juice?", domandò sicura. La giovane annuì.

"Beh, di certo non la fermerà il fatto che non intendi lavarti! Booms, a fine turno portala alle docce e assicurati che si dia una ripulita!".

"Perché cazzo deve toccare sempre a me? Sono stanca di vedere vagigie!", urlò la ragazzona.

"Smith!", chiamò dal corridoio il signor Fletcher, "Ti vuole la direttrice.", la informò aspettando che la rossa lo raggiungesse.

"Signor Fletcher, ho saputo che ha portato una nuova in infermeria stamattina.", "Passerà la notte giù, ha subìto un trauma cranico e sospettano una commozione. Credo che la direttrice voglia assegnarla alla tua ala.", il tragitto verso gli uffici proseguì senza ulteriori approfondimenti.

Erica Davidson stava esaminando i files delle nuove quando Fletcher fece il suo ingresso seguito da Bea Smith. La direttrice ringraziò la guardia ed invitò la donna a sedersi. Si sporse sopra la scrivania in attesa che la detenuta la informasse delle impressioni sugli ultimi arrivi.

"Potremmo avere un problema di dipendenza. La ragazza dice che faceva solo il corriere, ma non si sa mai.", Erica attese spiegazioni, "Mi sfugge il nome, sui vent'anni, bionda, capelli rasati da una parte."

La direttrice richiamò alcuni files sullo schermo, "Beth Walters", informò annuendo.

"Signora, credo che sia il caso di portarla in infermeria, ha delle grosse lesioni sul collo.", consigliò la Smith.

"Temo che in infermeria ci sia un problema più grave, Bea. E questo problema si chiama Dawn Graves. Purtroppo non è possibile sedarla a causa di una sospetta commozione cerebrale, ma è estremamente pericolosa. Ha ucciso a mani nude l'agente che l'aveva in custodia sul furgone diretto qui, in più è accusata di un omicidio e di un tentato omicidio ad Adelaide. Ovviamente è legata.", informò.

"Quindi stiamo aspettando che la trasferiscano a nord?", chiese la donna.

"Non più Smith, l'omicidio dell'agente ha priorità sui crimini precedenti.", spiegò la donna in tailleur.

"Mi sta dicendo che devo occuparmi io di Beth Walters?", replicò.

"Vedila dal lato positivo Smith, non farà che giovare alla tua reputazione."

"Non penserà di indorarmi la pillola così facilmente!", scattò la detenuta alzandosi in piedi con nervosismo. "Nella mia ala c'è un neonato di pochi mesi! E lei mi affida una tossica e a quanto ha accennato Fletcher anche questa Graves? Almeno tiri fuori dall'isolamento Conway!", "Sai che non posso farlo, Bea. E poi non hai detto che era solo un corriere?", la direttrice alzò le mani in un gesto di difesa. "Avevamo un accordo, mi pare!", le rinfacciò l'altra, "Sì, Smith, l'accordo è collaborare al fine di pestarsi i piedi il meno possibile, per mantenere l'ordine ed evitare incidenti gravi, che farebbero rischiare sia la mia sia la tua posizione. Se io non mantengo la mia decisione e libero Conway dopo così poco tempo, perdo attendibilità, e se credi di guadagnarci, sei un'illusa. Allora sì che cercheranno di usarti in tutti i modi. Il nostro è un equilibrio molto delicato, Smith…"

Bea ammise tra sé che il ragionamento di Erica non faceva una piega e rimase in silenzio.

"Posso mandarti a parlare con l'infermiera Atkins per qualche consiglio, così già che sei lì, potrai dare un'occhiata a questa Dawn Graves."


	5. Cap05: Non aspettatemi in piedi

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _Dieci ore prima_

"Signor Jackson, può spiegarmi cosa c'entrano i puffi con la metanfetamina? E chi sarebbero Walter White e Heisenberg?", Will soffocò una risata.

"Ok... vediamo... Siccome i farmaci contenenti pseudoefedrina, che è la sostanza base da cui si ricava la meth, sono venduti solo su prescrizione medica e in dosi molto ridotte, chi cucina meth non ha modo di procurarsi la quantità necessaria di principio attivo personalmente, così assume un gran numero di individui che gli procurano delle piccole dosi, poi le mette tutte insieme e le cucina. Loro sono i puffi e lui è il grande puffo. Walter White è il protagonista di una serie tv, che decide di fare soldi cucinando meth, Heisenberg non è altro che il suo pseudonimo."

"Perciò Walter White è il grande puffo, capito!", rispose convinta Bea.

"Non esattamente, lui usava altri metodi perché era un chimico professionista", precisò la guardia. Proseguirono in silenzio verso l'infermeria.

"Posso darti delle bende al collagene, aiutano la guarigione, devi lavare ed asciugare bene la parte, prima. Ah e mi raccomando, usa i guanti.", consigliò Rose Atkins voltandosi verso la prigioniera. Si accorse che la donna guardava oltre e d'istinto si girò, ancora con il materiale tra le mani. Si erano fatti portare un lettino speciale del reparto psichiatrico, per poterle legare mani e piedi alla struttura. Le avevano tolto i vestiti e coperta con un camice monouso. Bea strizzò gli occhi ed ebbe un flashback del suo periodo nel reparto psichiatrico. La stessa sensazione di allora si impossessò di lei e la paralizzò per qualche secondo.

"Bea, tutto bene?", chiese perplessa Rose. La rossa si riscosse, notò gli oggetti che l'infermiera le stava porgendo e con un sorriso piatto li prese. "Sembra tranquilla. Come mai è legata?", domandò in tono sterile, "È tranquilla!", confermò la ragazza. "La Davidson mi ha ordinato di non slegarla per nessun motivo fino a quando non la vede lo psichiatra, ma sa, oggi è venerdì e pare che il Dottor Goldberg sia a Sydney per un convegno sui disturbi dello spettro schizofrenico, quindi, fino a lunedì...", raccontò seccata. "È lucida e coerente, e come vede, è tranquilla ora, come quando è arrivata.", aggiunse in tono arreso.

Proprio in quel momento la creatura si voltò con naturalezza verso di loro. I lividi sul volto gonfio stavano assumendo una tonalità bluastra, la sclera dell'occhio tumefatto era completamente rossa, ma nonostante tutto, Bea notò che gli occhi erano di due colori differenti. Uno verde e l'altro azzurro.

"È scomodo visitarla non potendola slegare, ed è spiacevole, oltretutto. Ma mi ha fatto capire chiaramente che comprende una tale precauzione, dopo le sue azioni, e mi ha detto che capisce che sto eseguendo degli ordini!", concluse incredula.

La ragazza sulla lettiga le sorrise e tornò a osservare il soffitto proprio mentre l'altra detenuta la stava imitando, mancandone così la vista.

"Adesso devi scusarmi, è tempo che la controlli.", informò la Atkins. "Dico a Will che può scendere a prenderti.", proseguì mentre alzava la cornetta del telefono.

"La Signora Davidson ha deciso di metterla nella mia ala, magari potrei fare le veci del supervisore, per questa volta.", azzardò la donna.

Rose valutò la cosa, "Prima la visito, poi decido se è il caso.", propose sicura di sé. Bea annuì con un piccolo accenno di gratitudine. Osservò dal vetro la giovane esaminare la paziente.

"Chi è?", chiese in tono gentile Dawn quando l'infermiera aveva concluso l'esame. Rose terminò di scrivere i suoi appunti ed annuì sorridendo alla rossa. La donna si avvicinò riposando la spalla sullo stipite della porta. "Io sono Bea.", si presentò in tono ospitale. "Dawn." Rispose semplicemente l'altra. "Ok... hai bisogno di qualcosa, Dawn?", la creatura diede una rapida occhiata ai suoi arti imprigionati, "Uhm... no, direi che ho tutto quello che mi serve, Bea.", ebbe lo spirito di scherzare. Questa volta le labbra arricciate della Smith non passarono inosservate. "Bene, io e le altre ti aspettiamo su, allora.", la paziente annuì, "Non aspettatemi in piedi!", avvisò leggera mentre la donna si allontanava. Bea soffocò una risata e si avviò ad aspettare il Signor Jackson davanti alla porta di sicurezza.


	6. Cap06: Un tè con Juicy

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _Nove ore prima_

"Col cavolo, Booms, quante volte devo ripeterti che il full batte il colore?", esclamò con pazienza Sophie. Sue lanciò le sue carte sul tavolo e incrociò le braccia con aria sconfitta. "Dai Boomer, non te la prendere, oggi è la sua giornata fortunata!", la consolò Doreen allattando il piccolo. "Ma mi ha fottuto tutti i miei marshmallow!", "Veramente te li sei giocati ed io li ho vinti! Ma se fai la brava, magari te ne regalerò qualcuno, che ne dici?", propose la biondina. "Allora, volete smetterla di fare le oche? Noi quattro qui vorremmo sapere come va a finire questo film!", si lamentò Lizzie alzando il volume del televisore. "E fate pure! Mica ci disturbate!", rispose il gigante.

Linda Miles passò camminando nel corridoio principale e lanciò un lieve cenno d'intesa alla Smith senza fermarsi, lei attese un paio di minuti prima di alzarsi dal divano, per evitare che le due ragazze nuove collegassero il suo gesto al passaggio della guardia. "Hey Bea, aspetta, dove vai? Non finisci di vedere il film?", chiese la Birdsworth. La rossa si voltò guardando Robin, "A fare due chiacchiere con Lucy, torno in cinque minuti.", informò affondando le mani nelle tasche della felpa azzurra. Sue Jenkins si alzò rumorosamente dalla sedia, ma Bea la fermò, "No Boomer, non ce n'è bisogno, faccio da sola.", la bruna rimase ferma dov'era, indecisa se replicare o meno. "Coraggio, torna a giocare!", la spronò il capo, "Ma mi sono giocata già tutti i miei dolcini! Non posso rischiare che m'inculi anche le patatine al formaggio!"

Poco dopo varcò la soglia dell'ala H6 e trovò una solitaria Lucy Gambaro che girava sonoramente il cucchiaio nella sua tazza di tè, l'anziana era voltata verso il cucinino e non si accorse subito della sua presenza. Lei si schiarì la voce, stanca di aspettare. Lucy seguitò a coccolare la sua bevanda. "Oh, eccoti qui, Boss, sei venuta ad assicurarti che io non tocchi quel bel bocconci...", la reazione di Bea fu talmente rapida che la Gambaro non capì come aveva fatto a rovesciarsi addosso il contenuto bollente della tazza e a ritrovarsi in ginocchio con la faccia schiacciata contro le ante basse del mobile. "Ti manca la sedia a rotelle, Juice?", ringhiò la donna trattenendola per i capelli e con il piede premuto sull'incavo dietro il ginocchio dell'altra. "Cazzo, Bea, stavo scherzando, ok? Dammi un po' di respiro, merda!", "Piantala di scoreggiare col cervello e respirerai benissimo!", replicò sputando saliva dalla foga. "E lavati i denti ogni tanto, Cristo!", concluse mollando la presa non prima di aver strattonato la figura che si accasciò scomposta e dolorante sulla pozzanghera di tè appena versato.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bea si servì per ultima per osservare l'interazione tra le altre detenute che si riempivano di cibo i vassoi, con un particolare occhio di riguardo al gruppo della Gambaro e a quello della Proctor, meno minaccioso, ora che Kaz si trovava in isolamento. Si augurava comunque che l'ultimo scontro avesse chiarito le gerarchie. Notò che Lucy non prestava la minima attenzione né a Robin, né alle altre appena arrivate. Riempito il suo vassoio, marciò in direzione del suo tavolo e si sedette tra Sue e Liz, impugnando la forchetta. "Bea... grazie per...", guardandola negli occhi, Robin indicò la schiena enorme dell'anziana a qualche tavolo di distanza. La rossa annuì masticando il suo pasto. "Mi sono fatta dare delle medicazioni dall'infermeria, più tardi Liz mi aiuterà a ripulirti quelle ferite e a coprirle bene." Informò con sguardo autoritario in direzione di Beth Walters. "Sicura che non ti serva altro?", indagò. La ragazza negò ingoiando il boccone, "No, sul serio, sono pulita, e grazie per le medicazioni.", "Ok... Perché vedi, tutte noi siamo responsabili della salute e della tranquillità del figlio di Doreen, e se per qualsiasi ragione tu dovessi cominciare a dare di matto, non ti assicuro che vada a finire bene... per te, intendo...", la istruì in tono convincente.


	7. Cap07: Smorzare la noia

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Joshua era pian piano migrato sempre più in basso, e ormai dormiva beato da ore a pancia in giù, di traverso sul ventre della rossa, con gli arti completamente allargati e la tutina di colore arancio, sembrava una stella marina attaccata a uno scoglio.

Doreen sorrise a quella vista mentre si avvicinava. "È la sua posizione preferita.", disse a bassa voce, arricciando le labbra carnose all'insù. Si sedette sulla poltrona vicina. "Spero non ti dispiaccia che l'abbia tenuto io... Liz dormiva in piedi.", "Oh no, lo prendo io adesso, così potrai riposare anche tu.", "No, non muoverlo, sembra così tranquillo, lasciamolo stare finché non si sveglia, ok?", la fermò la donna. L'aborigena si alzò e si diresse verso il bollitore, "Ti preparo un tè, allora!", rispose con gratitudine.

Bea tornò ai suoi pensieri. Non riusciva a capire come mai l'incontro con la strana figura di nome Dawn Graves assumesse una tale importanza nei suoi pensieri. Aveva come l'impressione che qualcosa d'importante stesse per cambiare, i suoi sensi si erano risvegliati ed erano più all'erta che mai, ma allo stesso tempo, in presenza della strana donna, le sembrava di abbassare le proprie difese, e questo la spaventava.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Buongiorno, devo controllare le tue funzioni.", Rose le sorrise entrando nella stanza con la cartella clinica in mano. La donna distesa aprì gli occhi sbattendo le palpebre. "Buongiorno... è già di turno?", "Già." Confermò piatta l'altra. "Ok, sai dirmi come ti chiami?", chiese la Atkins mentre le controllava la reazione delle pupille con la torcia a forma di penna.

Subito udì la paziente cantilenare, "Mi chiamo Dawn Graves, oggi è sabato, mi trovo a Melbourne nel penitenziario di Wentworth, lei è l'infermiera Atkins e mi sta monitorando per una sospetta commozione cerebrale." Dawn osservò divertita l'infermiera sostituire velocemente la luce con una penna e compilare freneticamente la scala di Glasgow. "Il mio libro preferito è l'Azteco... Ah, dimenticavo, siamo nel 2016. Ora muovo il piede destro...", incalzò sfoggiando le proprie abilità motorie, "... ora la mano destra e ora la sinistra.", dopodiché scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.

"Così mi sballi la risposta verbale, dobbiamo ripeterlo?", domandò paziente la brunetta. "Ok, ok scusa, ma era una scena troppo comica, non sono riuscita a fermarmi, pardon, sono lucida. Tu domandi, io rispondo. Ok.", si affrettò la donna serrando le labbra. Rose vagliò la situazione, "Bene, direi che è sufficiente.", si arrese con un sospiro. Si allontanò calcolando il risultato del test e l'appuntò sulla prima pagina della cartella, contemplando la sfilza di numeri "15", cui aveva appena aggiunto l'ennesimo, la ripose sulla scrivania.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"... insomma, avrebbe potuto sfregiarla per bene, avrebbe potuto ammazzarla... e invece che ha fatto? Si è tagliata i polsi per finire in ospedale! Poi è scappata ed è andata dritta a sparare in testa a quel figlio di puttana! Cazzo, io almeno prima mi sarei fatta un vero hamburger e due pinte di birra... e una scopata... ah si! E un mega gelatone con la granella di noci pecan sopra e poi anche...", "Boomer... ti prego...", la fermò Lizzie, prima che venissero strane voglie a tutte.

"Tu almeno una bella bistecca te la sei pappata, mentre eri fuori...", rinfacciò imperterrita la ragazzona, "... e dimmi, dimmi... com'era? Ti prego dimmi che era al sangue... ma con una bella crosticina croccante... e col sale che ti scricchiolava fra i denti... uhm... e tenera come il bu...", "Basta Booms, ti prego!", scongiurarono le compagne vecchie e nuove tra le nuvole di vapore del locale docce, proprio mentre Bea le raggiungeva con la divisa intrisa di sudore, per via dei consueti esercizi mattutini.

"Hey, ciao boss, stavo giusto raccontando alle ragazze di quando hai fatto fuori quella troia di Jacs e il bastardo di suo figlio...", raccontò Sue con orgoglio, mentre Bea in silenzio depositava gli abiti azzurri puliti e piegati sulla panca e si sfilava di dosso quelli da mandare in lavanderia, "Dimmi solo una cosa, capo, ma perché non ti sei fermata da Mr Burg...", "BOOMER!", gridarono all'unisono le altre schiaffeggiandola con i loro asciugamani.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bea si sedette vicino a Liz a ridosso della grande aiuola, ad osservare le altre compagne schiamazzare attorno a una palla da basket.

"Tutto sommato questa mandata sembra abbastanza gestibile.", ragionò la bionda in riferimento al nuovo gruppo. La Smith annuì distrattamente, contemplando l'interazione tra le donne. "Però c'è ancora qualcosa che non ti convince.", indovinò la più anziana. L'altra staccò un lungo filamento d'erba dall'aiuola dietro di sé, se lo cacciò in bocca e iniziò a mordicchiarlo, mentre confermava annuendo nuovamente.

"Una di loro è stata spedita direttamente in infermeria, sicuramente non ce la manderanno fino a lunedì. La Davidson è prudente, pare che sia molto pericolosa. E l'ha assegnata a noi.", la Birdsworth annuì vistosamente, "La donna col ciuffo bianco... una figura così particolare non passa inosservata.", confermò. "E ti è sembrata pericolosa?", chiese il boss curiosa. La donna allargò le braccia mostrando indecisione, senza pronunciarsi. "Ha ammazzato due uomini, di cui almeno uno a mani nude, una guardia del furgone. Un terzo si è salvato. Parole della direttrice.", "E tu hai piantato una biro alla giugulare di una mafiosa assassina e hai sparato in testa ad un tossico omicida.", - touché -, pensò Bea. "Io l'ho incontrata, in infermeria, insomma... ha persino scherzato! Sembra davvero inoffensiva... Sai cosa c'è Liz? Io sono davvero stanca di fare la parte dell'orco quando mi devo presentare!", concluse lasciando il filamento verde in balia di una folata di vento.

"Nessuno te lo chiede Bea, basta restare vigili e agire alle prime avvisaglie.", la rassicurò la donna. "È proprio questo il fatto!", la più giovane si voltò per poterla guardare negli occhi, mentre tentava di spiegarsi, "Persino con Boomer e a volte ancora con Doreen e Sophie mi aspetto l'imprevedibile, con te e Maxine è un altro discorso. Ma con tutte le altre la guardia non l'abbasso mai, vecchie e nuove che siano. Mi viene spontaneo, anche se non ero così, un tempo. Con questa qui invece, faccio fatica a ricordarmi che non la conosco affatto. Devo tenere a mente costantemente di mantenere alte le difese e mostrarmi dura, e mi accorgo puntualmente che non ci riesco, e quando me ne accorgo, m'incazzo con me stessa!", finì in tono esasperato.

"Tu hai troppa poca fiducia nel tuo istinto, Bea... Insomma, va bene mantenere la guardia alta, ma a volte non serve, insomma, a volte bisogna lasciare che le cose accadano, prima di poter reagire adeguatamente, mi segui?", spiegò comprensiva. "Vuoi sapere cosa mi dice la mia pancia in questo momento?", chiese la rossa, "Di andare da tua figlia e chiederle in prestito quel lettore musicale, e sai perché? Perché quella donna in infermeria è legata al letto da ieri e si starà annoiando a morte!", spiegò. Liz chiamò Sophie facendole cenno di avvicinarsi. Si voltò verso Bea, non era una buona idea farle da portavoce. "Hey, mi chiedevo se potessi prestarmi quello per qualche giorno.", disse gentilmente indicando il piccolo dispositivo. "Ti prometto che ne avrò cura, in caso contrario te ne farò portare uno migliore da Franky.", le assicurò. "Ok, nessun problema.", rispose sinceramente la giovane sfilandosi gli auricolari e arrotolando il filo attorno al lettore. "Non avevo idea che ti piacesse il metal!", aggiunse porgendolo al boss, si voltò e corse via chiamando la palla. Liz era orgogliosa della sua generosità, "Visto? È un bel gesto Bea, di che ti preoccupi?", la consolò con una pacca sulla spalla.


	8. Cap08: Settantadue ore

Riposto il vassoio con gli avanzi del pasto appena consumato, Bea si avvicinò alla guardiola presidiata da Vera Bennett e Matthew Fletcher. "Signorina Bennett, vorrei sapere se è possibile far visita a Dawn Graves giù in infermeria, le ragazze ed io vorremmo lasciarle un po' di musica per metterla a suo agio.", spiegò mostrando il lettore di Sophie. "Aspetta di là Smith, chiedo il nullaosta alla direttrice.", si offrì la guardia già con la cornetta in mano. La rossa obbedì allontanandosi.

Come la volta precedente, Dawn se ne stava tranquilla contemplando il soffitto, ma il boss notò una smorfia di fastidio sul suo viso. Percependo un movimento, la donna si voltò nella sua direzione. "Mi dispiace, ho fatto tardi e sono rimasta chiusa fuori.", scherzò. Bea mostrò un sorriso trattenuto, "Come te la cavi?", "Non vedo l'ora di farmi una sana dormita!", "A chi lo dici!", replicò torcendo il filo del dispositivo nella sua tasca. "Nottataccia anche la tua? ... Te l'avevo detto di non aspettarmi in piedi!", replicò con un sorriso contagioso. "Una delle ragazze ha un bambino piccolo, mi sono occupata di lui mentre lei riposava.", spiegò trattenendo un'altra espressione felice. - Ma perché cavolo glie lo sto raccontando!? - si chiese subito dopo sentendosi tradita da sé stessa. "Toccherà anche a me? Perché non sono tanto sicura di saperci fare con i mocciosi.", l'avvertì torcendo il busto con una smorfia di dolore. "Oddio, questa posizione sta diventando veramente insopportabile. Ho bisogno di sgranchirmi le gambe. Di muovermi, cazzo!", si lamentò affannandosi. "So come ci si sente, cerca di non farti prendere dal panico. Se ti mostri agitata, allora sì che ti terranno legata.", le consigliò l'altra, sapendo che non era ancora a metà del weekend. "Beh, sto esaurendo le mie risorse.", ammise la paziente. La rossa sfilò la minuscola radio dalla tasca. "Beh, questo è in prestito da tutte noi... Magari ti distrae per un po'.", le disse con cordialità appoggiandole l'oggetto sul palmo della mano, le sistemò gli auricolari alle orecchie e fece un passo indietro. La Graves premette il tasto 'play' sul lettore. "Ommioddio ma che roba è!?", chiese con una smorfia disgustata dopo pochi secondi. Bea inclinò la testa da un lato, indecisa se prenderlo come l'ennesimo scherzo. "Grazie, davvero... Sicuramente aiuterà.", la rassicurò muovendosi ancora con un'altra smorfia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Certamente se continua a stare legata prima o poi avrete bisogno di sedarla! Lei ha una vaga idea di cosa vuol dire non poter muovere un muscolo per ventiquattr'ore? E lei si aspetta che questa poveraccia stia ferma per settantadue? Questa a casa mia si chiama tortura!", confermò spazientita la donna al cospetto della Davidson. "Smith!", l'ammonì Vera, intimandole di abbassare i toni. Bea si ricompose, "Direttrice, l'ha vista di persona e sia l'infermiera Atkins sia il collega del turno di notte le hanno confermato che non ha manifestato alcun segno di aggressività da quando è arrivata!", Erica posò la penna con la quale stava giocando nervosamente, "Le permetterò di muoversi solo sotto la presenza di due guardie, per pochi minuti, ogni ora. Se il suo comportamento rimarrà docile, più tardi deciderò se passare alle manette. Non posso fare di più Smith.", concluse e prima che Bea potesse replicare, la donna stava già rivolgendosi alla sua vice. "Voglio Jackson e Fletcher a gestire questa emergenza.", Vera annuì decisa e fece cenno alla prigioniera di seguirla.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Dovrebbero lasciare che si soffochi la prossima volta che ci prova!", giudicò disgustato Matthew. "Con tutta la sofferenza che ha causato, sarebbe troppo comodo andarsene così Fletch.", replicò Will con convinzione. "Allora speriamo che non le venga mai in mente di dichiarare lo sciopero della fame, altrimenti saranno costretti a sospendere l'alimentazione forzata.", considerò il più alto. "T'immagini i titoli sui giornali? 'IL MOSTRO DI WENTWORTH IN PROTESTA'.", recitò.

"Ah, eccovi!", esclamò Rose sorridendo alla paziente. "La signora Davidson mi ha informata pochi minuti fa, ha detto che devo lasciarla a voi.", chiese conferma l'infermiera. "È solo una precauzione.", precisò Will sorridendo alla paziente. "Sarai un po' indolenzita ed anche se sei fuori pericolo per la commozione, c'è il rischio che tu abbia qualche vertigine, quindi, cerca di muoverti lentamente.", raccomandò la giovane, aspettando che l'altra annuisse, dopodiché si allontanò chiudendo la porta vetrata dietro di sé.

Dawn si stupì della gentilezza dei due agenti, che l'aiutarono a mettersi in piedi dopo averla slegata. Le permisero di stiracchiarsi e muovere i muscoli per qualche minuto, prima di invitarla di nuovo a stendersi e assicurarla alla branda. Dawn li ringraziò gentilmente e fu sorpresa alla notizia che sarebbero ripassati più volte nel corso del pomeriggio. Aveva il sospetto che questa svolta di eventi avesse a che fare con la rossa e si ripromise di ringraziarla personalmente alla prima occasione.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Non aveva avuto modo di incrociare né il signor Jackson né il signor Fletcher, prima che terminassero il loro turno e adesso la curiosità di sapere come era andata a finire in infermeria la disturbava un poco. Per distrarsi ed ammazzare il tempo prima di andare a dormire, pensò di chiedere a Boomer di raccontargli la storia di questo Walter White. Il donnone si animò all'istante e si accasciò pesantemente sul divano, eccitata al pensiero di raccontare la sua serie tv preferita. Anche tutte le altre compagne del braccio si unirono per ascoltare la storia, fortunatamente Liz ebbe il tempo di avvertire Beth e Robin di fare le serie e non interromperla. La ragazza fece un profondo respiro e cominciò a narrare gesticolando animatamente.

 _Allora c'è questo tizio che fa il maestro di chimica ad Albany... no, no aspetta, Albu... Insomma in Messico! ... O negli U.S.A.? ... Vabbè in mezzo al deserto! Insomma, un giorno mentre lava la macchina sviene e il dottore mentre mangia un hot-dog alla senape gli dice che c'ha il cancro. Allora lui pensa al figlio zoppo che non sa come lasciargli i soldi prima di morire, allora va dal cognato che fa il poliziotto e gli chiede come si fa a fare i soldi con la droga. Poi incontra uno che aveva conosciuto a scuola e gli dice se vuole entrare nel giro. Insomma cominciano a cucinare 'sta roba blu ma litigano sempre perché Jessy è un cialtrone e fa sempre casino. Pensa che un giorno ha sciolto un morto nella vasca con l'aceto ed è cascato il soffitto! Insomma quando comincia a diventare famoso si fa chiamare Heisenberg in onore del più grande spacciatore dell'epoca di Al Capone. Poi rubano un treno pieno di una medicina che gli serve per cucinare e mettono su una grande cucina. Insomma gente, erano davvero forti!_

A quanto pareva Sue aveva concluso il suo racconto, Bea si guardò in giro, notando le compagne trattenere le risa, e anche se non aveva capito nulla del racconto di Sue, non poté fare a meno di cedere alla curiosità. "E come va a finire?", chiese, sporgendosi verso la narratrice. "E io che stracazzo ne so? Mi hanno arrestato!", le ragazze nuove non si trattennero più e scoppiarono a ridere sguaiatamente. Bea si voltò con un'espressione di rimprovero e le risa si spensero magicamente. Si alzò posando una mano sulla spalla della Jenkins, che aveva assunto un'espressione offesa. "Grazie Sue, magari una di queste sere mi racconterai qualche altra storia. Io vado a leggere un po'.", e dando le spalle al gruppo, una punta di tenerezza verso la ragazzona le strappò un sorriso sincero.


	9. Cap09: Benvenuta?

Passare la notte potendo dormire senza interruzioni e per giunta potendo muoversi quasi liberamente l'aveva notevolmente ricaricata. Aveva persino scoperto che qualcuna delle canzoni sul piccolo lettore aveva un suo perché. Con gli auricolari alle orecchie, osservò l'infermiera Atkins fare il suo ingresso nella camera.

"Buongiorno, sono stata appena informata che lo psichiatra è dovuto rientrare nella nottata per un'emergenza e potrà visitarti in mattinata.", l'avvisò. "Oh, bene.", rispose la donna, spegnendo il dispositivo elettronico. "Poi potrò lasciare l'infermeria?", chiese ottimista. "Stavo giusto per avvisare la direttrice e chiedere istruzioni a lei, temo voglia discuterne personalmente con il dottor Goldberg e visto che oggi è a casa, non so se si accontenterà di parlarci al telefono.", spiegò con prudenza.

Passò nella stanza adiacente, compose un numero sulla tastiera del telefono e dopo qualche attimo informò la direttrice delle ultime novità.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Bella domenica di merda! Io volevo fare il mini torneo tre contro tre!", si lagnò Sue rimestando la sua colazione. "Eddai Booms, la giornata è lunga! Magari smetterà di piovere!", la consolò Liz. "E a te che te ne frega, che nemmeno giochi!", ringhiò l'altra. "Hey! Non fare la cafona Sue! Non è per niente carino, sai? Sei proprio una lagna oggi! Che c'è, hai le mestruazioni?", scherzò Doreen.

La ragazzona la guardò stupita, facendo cadere il cucchiaio nella ciotola. Spruzzi di latte inondarono il tavolo. Il faccione della donna mutò in una smorfia cupa, le labbra tremolanti si piegarono all'ingiù, la fronte si corrugò e gli occhi s'inumidirono. "Siiiiii! E poi quella puttana di mia sorella è andata via per il weekend con quel finocchio del mio ex, e doveva portarmi la cioccolata e il vegemite e i marshmallow oggiiiii! E Franky si è scordata di meeeee!", singhiozzò mentre due goccioloni enormi rotolavano giù dalle guance tuffandosi con un sonoro 'plop' nel bianco della ciotola.

"Che ne dici se dopo ti faccio assaggiare la pappa alla frutta di Joshua, Sue? È buona, sai?", si affrettò a consolarla l'aborigena passando un braccio attorno alle sue spalle. "Hey Booms, magari troviamo un bel film da vedere alla tv! Da ridere però eh!", aggiunse Bea sorridendole comprensiva. Liz si alzò per andare a recuperare un po' di tovaglioli e le si avvicinò con premura. "Tesoro, Franky non si è scordata di te, ma lo sai che sta studiando molto!", la rassicurò la bionda asciugandole le guancione. "Sai cosa facciamo io e te, se non smette di piovere? Ce ne stiamo tranquille tranquille nel nostro salottino e ti insegno a fare un bel cappellino di lana! Per Joshey, ok?", "Ma io voglio fargli le scarpine!", Lizzie alzò gli occhi al cielo, "Vedi cara, il piccolino cresce a vista d'occhio, tempo che le scarpette sono pronte e avrà i piedini troppo grandi!", spiegò la più anziana in tono convincente. La mora sembrava aver compreso, si strofinò gli occhi con il dorso delle mani e lasciò una lunga scia di moccio sulla manica della felpa, poi spalancò gli occhi in un momento d'illuminazione, "E non possiamo farle con gli elastici al posto della lana?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Io comunque quel pupazzo rosa che galleggia nella piscina di Walter non l'ho mai capito!", confessò Sue a Beth. "Praticamente il pupazzo rosa è legato al disastro aereo!", spiegò la biondina. "Ma quello non succede dopo?", domandò sempre più confusa la ragazza.

Bea sorrise tra sé, ascoltando la conversazione che giungeva dal salottino. Chiuse il libro e pensò che fosse il momento buono per fare una sorpresa a quella tontolona. Frugò sotto il letto e tirò fuori una busta trasparente. Chiamò Boomer e udì subito il fracasso della sedia nel salottino e pesanti passi avvicinarsi alla sua cella. Il donnone fece capolino dalla porta socchiusa. "Entra, avanti!", la invitò, "E chiudi la porta, per favore." L'espressione curiosa della ragazza mutò improvvisamente facendosi preoccupata. "Ho combinato qualcosa che non dovevo?", chiese timidamente. "No!", la rassicurò la rossa, porgendole l'involucro. "L'avevo da parte per i momenti tristi.", la donna sgranò gli occhi alla vista della barretta Reese, ma rimase muta, indecisa su come reagire. "Avanti, prendila Sue!", le sorrise il capo. Scosse il braccio, facendo scricchiolare la bustina.

Dopo ancora qualche attimo d'indecisione, Bea scomparve nell'abbraccio del gigante. "Oh Bea, grazie, grazie! Oggi ne avevo proprio bisogno, grazie capo!", esclamò commossa mentre tirava su col naso. La rossa cercò di muoversi, ma si rese conto che senza esercitare la forza era impossibile. "Su, mangiala prima che ti si sciolga in mano!", la esortò. Booms si staccò all'istante e strappò con foga la confezione della merenda. "Facciamo a metà!", propose. In quel momento udirono la voce di Linda Miles chiamare Bea dal salottino, subito si affrettarono alla porta.

Appena oltre le sbarre che delineavano l'ala H2, Linda Miles attendeva in compagnia di una Dawn Graves in tenuta azzurra. I lividi sul suo viso stavano diventando gialli e l'occhio era visibilmente migliorato. La donna sorrise serrando le labbra, sostenendo il recipiente bianco fornito dal carcere.

"L'affido a te, visto che Birdsworth è in sala visite.", la rossa annuì alla guardia, che si allontanò.

"Vieni!", invitò la Smith facendole cenno verso il cucinino. "Facciamoci un tè, che ne dici Dawn?", propose avviandosi seguita dall'enorme amica che teneva ancora metà barretta per mano. "Questa qui è Sue, e lei è Beth, è arrivata con te.", "Mi chiamano tutti Boomer.", precisò la mora mentre la nuova arrivata si liberava le braccia e si avvicinava al tavolo. "Ciao a tutte!", salutò. La Jenkins si ricordò della sua cioccolata e si guardò le mani, si cacciò una delle due metà in bocca. "Tieni! … Per il dolore...", offrì mansueta indicando il volto livido della donna. "Grazie!", rispose la nuova arrivata con cortesia. Metà della cioccolata che ricopriva il dolciume era rimasto appiccicato alle enormi mani della donna, che adesso era concentratissima a ripulirsele usando la lingua per non sprecare in prezioso tesoro.

"Com'è che ti hanno spostato di domenica?", chiese curiosa la rossa, mentre si sedeva offrendo la calda bevanda a tutte. "Lo psichiatra è rientrato stanotte per un'emergenza e Rose lo ha convinto a visitare anche me. Mentre era al telefono con la direttrice ho sentito parlare di alimentazione forzata, hanno nominato una certa… Ferguson, è possibile?".

"Quella Ferguson?", chiese con animazione Beth sgranando gli occhi in direzione di Bea, che annuì con un cenno sbrigativo. "Prima o poi questa storia dovete raccontarmela per bene!", affermò mescolando il suo tè.

"Non ho capito, è anoressica?", chiese il donnone. "Non credo Booms, credo che abbia solo smesso di mangiare.", ipotizzò il boss. "Era vostra amica?", domandò ignara la Graves. Le tre la guardarono ammutolite, indecise se fosse o meno una battuta.

"È per questo che hai quel ciuffo bianco? Vieni da un altro pianeta per caso? O hai solo preso un brutto spavento da piccola?", incerta su come rispondere alla biondina, la donna preferì prenderla in parola, "Ci sono nata.", spiegò senza particolare enfasi.

"Davvero, ma da dove vieni?", interrogò incredula Sue. "Ok, sentite… io non lo so chi sia questa Ferguson, ok? Ma intuisco che debba essere famosa. Mi hanno arrestata dopo pochi giorni che ero a Melbourne. Vivevo ad Adelaide.", puntualizzò mostrando le mani in tono innocente.

"Cioè, tu non sai un cazzo di tutto quello che è successo qui a Wentworth qualche mese fa? E comunque, perché ti hanno presa?", incalzò il donnone. "Omicidio.", tagliò corto l'altra. Bea si sporse verso di lei con espressione diffidente, "Allora come mai mi fissavi quando ti hanno portata dentro insieme alle altre?", replicò in tono freddo.

"Che ne so, ti guardavano tutte, non capivo perché, ero curiosa, immagino…", rispose con un pizzico di strafottenza. Era irritata e sorpresa da quelle domande inquisitorie, soprattutto perché la persona che aveva avuto occasione di conoscere in infermeria non le era sembrata così cinica. Stanca dell'interrogatorio, si alzò recuperando il suo contenitore, prese il lettore e l'appoggiò sul tavolo vicino alla rossa. "Grazie per il prestito.", disse cercando di mantenere un tono gentile. "Dove posso mettermi?", Sue le indicò in silenzio quella che un tempo era stata la cella della sua amica Franky. Dopo un breve cenno di gratitudine, raggiunse il suo alloggio e chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"A scuola ci spiegavano proprio l'isolamento culturale interno del territorio australiano, insomma, non è così semplice, per uno che vive ad Adelaide, ad esempio, sapere cosa succede a Sydney, ogni grande città ha la sua testata locale, abbiamo una sola testata nazionale, che non ha una gran tiratura, ammettiamolo… quello che voglio dire è che le notizie non girano come ci si potrebbe aspettare, a meno che non le si vada a cercare, questo è ovvio! Insomma, non è strano come può sembrare che non sapesse di cosa stavate parlando.", affermò in tono convinto Sophie. Lei, la madre e Doreen erano appena tornate dalla sala visite ed avevano saputo della novità.

"Perché non le facciamo semplicemente leggere l'articolo con l'intervista a Franky?", propose la più anziana, chiedendo a Boomer di andare a prendere la pagina dell'Herald Sun che custodiva gelosamente. "Le faccio anche fare un giro, così comincia ad ambientarsi.", informò rivolta a Bea che annuì con sguardo assente. "Se me lo sciupi giuro che ti…", minacciò il gigante mostrando il pugno con aria ostile.


	10. Cap10: Herald Sun

Liz scostò appena la tendina sulla porta della cella, la donna era sdraiata sul letto e con le braccia incrociate sotto la testa, fissava annoiata il soffitto. Bussò ed aprì senza aspettare. "Ciao, io sono Liz, sono il supervisore delle ragazze qui, e mi occupo di accogliere le nuove arrivate e di fare da mediatore, se ci sono delle necessità particolari.", disse in tono cordiale entrando e accostando la porta. Dawn si alzò accogliendola con un sorriso. Le strinse la mano presentandosi e confessandole che moriva dalla voglia di farsi una doccia.

"Dovrai aspettare dopo l'ora del pranzo.", informò porgendole l'articolo. "Le ragazze mi hanno raccontato che non sei di qui… sai… è successo un putiferio un po' di tempo fa…", "Ok, lo leggerò.", disse l'altra dando un'occhiata al titolo che recitava " _ERGASTOLO SENZA CONDIZIONALE PER IL MOSTRO DI WENTWORTH!_ ". Liz spiegò il funzionamento del nuovo pulsante antipanico, presente in ogni cella, raccomandandosi come suo solito che era meglio non premerlo. Spiegò le regole di sicurezza della struttura, orari, allarmi, conte, uso dei telefoni e le assicurò che le avrebbe mostrato il locale docce al ritorno dal pranzo. "Quando sei pronta, ti presento le altre. Ad ogni modo, tra poco ci chiameranno per il pasto.", concluse sorridendo. Doveva ammettere che le ragazze l'avevano incuriosita, così si sedette sul letto, incrociò le gambe e si mise a leggere.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _ERGASTOLO SENZA CONDIZIONALE PER IL MOSTRO DI WENTWORTH!_

 _Concluso in tempi record il processo contro la ex direttrice-mostro del carcere di Wentworth. Ironia della sorte, è proprio a Wentworth che sconterà la condanna a vita. Pesantissime le accuse pendenti fino a questa mattina su Joan Ferguson, in primis l'omicidio della detenuta Jessica Warner e l'occultamento e il vilipendio del suo cadavere, per mezzo dell'incendio doloso che mesi fa distrusse alcune sezioni della struttura di detenzione. La donna è risultata inoltre essere la mandante del delitto di Harry Smith e del tentato omicidio di Matthew Fletcher, una delle guardie carcerarie sotto il suo comando, ricordiamo che Neils Jasper è già stato riconosciuto colpevole come esecutore materiale dei due crimini sopracitati; segue l'accusa per tentato omicidio della detenuta Lucy Gambaro, nonché la tortura ai danni delle detenute Jodie Spiteri e Bea Smith: ricorderete la sentenza a vita per l'omicidio di Jacqueline Holt e mesi dopo del figlio Brayden, per il quale la Smith riuscì anche ad evadere dal penitenziario, infliggendosi profonde ferite da taglio che richiesero un trasferimento di urgenza in ospedale, si scoprì in seguito che la Smith aveva trovato il modo di assumere un antiemorragico per evitare di dissanguarsi. Oltre a ciò l'accusa aveva ipotizzato il coinvolgimento della Ferguson nella morte per overdose di un altro membro appartenente al clan degli Holt, Simone Slater, trovata esanime nella sua cella, con una siringa ancora nel braccio._

 _La difesa puntava tutto sull'infermità mentale, ma grazie alle numerose dichiarazioni giurate dei vai testi che si sono succeduti nel corso delle passate settimane, si è provato senza alcun dubbio che la natura psicopatica dell'imputata non influiva sulla sua capacità di intendere e di volere, né sulla distinzione tra bene e male. Benché, in seguito al suo arresto, la donna abbia manifestato evidenti segni di un crollo psicotico grave, è stata quindi respinta la richiesta degli avvocati e si è deciso per l'isolamento permanente nell'ala psichiatrica del più importante penitenziario della zona, Wentworth, appunto._

 _Sono invece cadute tutte le accuse di favoreggiamento a carico della vice-direttrice, Vera Bennett, in quanto si è provato senza alcuna ombra di dubbio l'altissima capacità manipolatoria della Ferguson._

 _Testimoni chiave dell'accusa, proprio la stessa Bennett, assieme alla dottoressa Bridget Westfall, psicologa forense di servizio presso la struttura detentiva, le guardie Matthew Fletcher e Will Jackson, vedovo di Meg Jackson, una delle precedenti direttrici del penitenziario, e la ex detenuta Francesca Doyle che ci ha gentilmente concesso una breve intervista, poco dopo essere uscita dall'aula del tribunale._

 _D: Francesca, è soddisfatta della sentenza o avrebbe preferito che Joan Ferguson venisse trasferita altrove?_

 _R: Joan Ferguson è un mostro e deve essere tenuta dove non sia più in grado di nuocere a nessuno. È molto abile nel manipolare le persone, e questo processo lo ha ampiamente dimostrato. Il personale di Wentworth la conosce fin troppo bene e sono più che sicura che non esista luogo più adatto a questo scopo. Quindi, si, sono soddisfatta._

 _D: Durante la sua permanenza a Wentworth, lei è stata testimone di molte delle crudeltà di cui la ex direttrice si è resa responsabile, quali sono state le più atroci?_

 _R: Come è stato provato dall'accusa, Joan Ferguson ha ordinato a Neils Jasper di investire il Signor Fletcher, perché era venuto a conoscenza di dettagli compromettenti sul suo passato, che sicuramente avrebbero messo in serio pericolo la sua carriera. Ha usato lo stesso Jasper per somministrare un allucinogeno a Bea Smith e metterla fuori uso durante l'inchiesta interna in cui Jodie Spiteri avrebbe mosso pesanti accuse contro di lei. In seguito ha spinto la Spiteri a sfregiarsi un occhio con una matita, proprio usando le abilità manipolatorie di cui si è già parlato. Devo continuare?_

 _D: Parlando di Bea Smith, si dice che abbia avuto un ruolo chiave sul crollo psicotico della direttrice._

 _R: Bea Smith ha anche avuto la forza e il coraggio di non arrendersi ai soprusi e alle prepotenze che in generale si verificano all'interno di una struttura detentiva, compreso tutto l'affare Ferguson. Quindi direi che ha avuto un ruolo chiave in molti aspetti di questa vicenda._

 _D: Si riferisce al caso Holt?_

 _R: Mi riferisco all'ipotesi di omicidio di Debbie Smith, la figlia di Bea, per mano di Brayden Holt, che le avrebbe iniettato una overdose di eroina, su ordine di sua madre Jacqueline, detenuta a Wentworth per omicidio e associazione per delinquere di stampo mafioso. Tutti siete a conoscenza del caso ormai, ma forse non sapete quel che Bea ha fatto all'interno del carcere per combattere il contrabbando di sostanze illecite ed arginare la violenza tra le detenute. Insomma, gente, le ha rimesse in riga tutte!_

 _D: E come ci è riuscita, secondo lei?_

 _R: Con la perseveranza, dimostrando di avere a cuore il benessere del gruppo, si è imposta in prima linea contro la Ferguson, bisogna ricordare che è stata lei a fornire il DNA di Jasper, riuscendo a far attribuire l'omicidio dell'ex marito ai veri responsabili, omicidio per il quale una persona innocente rischiava l'ergastolo._

 _D: Signorina Doyle, devo ammettere che ha una bella parlantina! Gira voce che lei voglia intraprendere la carriera di avvocato._

 _R: L'obiettivo è ancora lontano, ma ci sto lavorando!_

 _Ringraziamo la Doyle per il tempo che ci ha dedicato e ci auguriamo di tutto cuore di ritrovarla presto in veste di avvocato presso questa corte._

 _29 Settembre 2016, Dannie Terrence per Herald Sun._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Wow!", esclamò tra sé sconvolta, trovando difficoltà di articolare pensieri più complessi. Adesso capiva come mai tutte avevano guardato in direzione di Bea quando erano arrivate, e capiva anche perché sembrassero così intimorite quando la rossa aveva ricambiato gli sguardi. Pensò che forse era stato un bene che l'avesse conosciuta prima di sapere chi fosse. Non voleva esserne intimidita.


	11. Cap11: Non mi faccio usare da nessuno

Uscì distrattamente dalla cella aspettandosi il ciarlare delle altre, ma il salottino era deserto.

"Tra cinque minuti chiameranno per il pranzo, ho mandato le altre avanti, nel frattempo.", cominciò la rossa uscendo dalla sua cella.

L'altra le porse il foglio con l'articolo, "Mi… dispiace molto per tua figlia.", le disse in tono mite guardandola dritta negli occhi. "Quello che hai fatto per lei è… straordinario… e... beh volevo anche ringraziarti anche per... poco dopo che ci siamo viste, ieri, due guardie mi hanno liberata e fatta muovere per un po' ad intervalli regolari, e la notte ho dormito solo con un braccio ammanettato al letto... non so come hai fatto, ma sono sicura che devo ringraziare te...", aggiunse in tono sincero. "È la prima volta per te?", domandò mentre Dawn stava già annuendo. "Omicidio eh?!", ripeté aspettandosi una spiegazione. Ma la donna non si sbilanciò.

"Potrebbero cercare di sfruttarti, per far arrivare un po' di roba da fuori, lo fanno con tutte, lo hanno fatto anche con me, all'inizio.", l'avvertì il boss. "Io non mi faccio usare da nessuno.", replicò in tono neutrale Dawn. "Una persona sola qui dentro dura poco, Dawn, ad un certo punto, dovrai decidere da che parte stare. Qui siamo una famiglia, e ci si guarda le spalle a vicenda.", "Come ti ho già detto, io non mi faccio usare da nessuno.", ribadì. "Ma apprezzo il tuo… il vostro benvenuto, e dopo quello che ho letto, non c'è bisogno che tu mi convinca a prestarvi il mio appoggio.", concluse con serenità. "Ma non lo faccio perché sei tu che comandi e meglio con te che sei la più forte. Non lo faccio perché mi hai fatto un favore. Lo faccio perché trovo sia giusto. E non sono molto abituata a stare in compagnia, giusto perché tu lo sappia.", l'avvertì abbozzando un sorriso.

* * *

Dopo aver riempito i vassoi, si sedettero in compagnia delle altre. Molte delle detenute ai tavoli vicini si voltarono incuriosite dalla presenza e dall'aspetto curioso della sconosciuta col volto livido. "Sei andata in giro a dire che sono un alieno, dì la verità!", scherzò con Beth sedendosi. La biondina e Boomer scoppiarono a ridere. "Lei è Doreen e questo frugoletto è Joshua.", la presentò Liz, guardando amorevolmente la sua amica e il bambino che dormiva nel passeggino. "Ciao, io sono Dawn e giuro che non vengo da Marte.", si presentò sorridendo in direzione del piccolo.

"E lei è Sophie, era suo il lettore che ti ho portato ieri, Sophie è la figlia di Liz, condividonola cella doppia.", la donna scambiò un sorriso aperto con la giovane. "Ti ringrazio molto, Sophie, mi hai aperto un mondo!", "Non mi sembravi della stessa opinione quando lo hai acceso ieri!", puntualizzò Bea. "Beh sai, ho dovuto ricredermi!", raccontò con enfasi, "Ce ne sono alcune che sono… wow! Una vera rivelazione! Dovresti provare anche tu, sai?", concluse puntando la forchetta in direzione della rossa. "Sono felice che ti abbiano tenuta compagnia, quando le vuoi ascoltare di nuovo, chiedi pure.", offrì la ragazza.

* * *

"Devono avergliele date di santa ragione, ha lividi dappertutto!", sussurrò gesticolando in tono animato il donnone a Bea, che poco prima le aveva chiesto di scortare la nuova alle docce. "Sue, hai saltato un punto. Fai attenzione!", l'ammonì Liz imbracciando i ferri da maglia. "Non sono io che ho saltato un punto! Sei tu che non ti sai spiegare bene!", ribatté offesa la mora. "E comunque, ha voluto che la lasciassi in biblioteca per scegliersi un libro!", spiegò per giustificare la sua assenza.

"Eccomi, eccomi!", parlò la donna entrando nell'ala con un volume tra le mani. Tutte la guardarono incuriosite, lei sollevò il libro per mostrarne la copertina, "'LSD, il mio bambino difficile', di Albert Hofmann! Non posso credere che in un carcere si possa leggere questa roba!", "Ma come cazzo si fa a chiamare un bambino LSD? Ma che razza di viaggio si erano fatti i genitori? Povero piccolo, aveva la vita rovinata già appena nato, ci credo che è diventato problematico!", esclamò disgustata Boomer.

Dawn scoppiò in una risata spontanea, "Oddio Sue! Sei troppo divertente!", l'altra la guardò perplessa, "Non si ride sulle disgrazie degli altri!", l'ammonì. In quel momento Dawn capì che la donna era seria, si sedette accanto a lei, "Albert Hofmann è il chimico che ha scoperto casualmente l'LSD, Boomer. Il libro racconta com'è avvenuta la scoperta e tutto quello che è successo dopo. Non c'è nessun bambino difficile chiamato LSD, lo scrittore si riferiva proprio alla sostanza chimica.", spiegò paziente.

Mentre osservava quella scena, si disegnò un sorriso sul volto del boss. Quando Franky era uscita, Sue aveva passato un periodo di rifiuto verso la compagnia delle altre, ma pian piano sia lei che Max, Liz, Sophie e Doreen, trattandola con dolcezza, erano riuscite ad ottenere fiducia e affetto sinceri. L'ingresso di nuovi individui poteva essere un momento delicato, soprattutto per la Jenkins, visto il suo temperamento violento ed il suo carattere ingenuo. Il modo in cui Dawn aveva reagito a quel malinteso era davvero notevole, soprattutto per una che dichiarava di non amare molto la compagnia, quando l'altra alzò lo sguardo in tono interrogativo, la rossa le diresse un cenno di approvazione.


	12. Cap12: Preparazione

Qualche giorno dopo, le ragazze erano tutte radunate ad un tavolo nel cortile, in attesa che Dawn tornasse dall'incontro con l'avvocato d'ufficio. L'espressione sul volto della donna che attraversava l'area sembrava serena, come al solito. I lividi stavano cominciando a riassorbirsi ed erano meno visibili. Bea aveva raccontato loro il poco che aveva saputo dalla direttrice Davidson, avevano più volte tentato di entrare nella conversazione, per saperne di più, ma la donna non voleva parlare dell'argomento, e dopo una breve discussione in sua assenza, tutte erano d'accordo che non la si poteva obbligare.

Si sedette sfoderando un sorriso solare, indicando il mazzo di carte nelle mani di Beth. "A che si gioca?", "Dai Dawn, dicci com'è andata!", provò Liz. "Beh, se pensate che io possa abbandonarvi così presto, rilassatevi! Non succederà!", scherzò strizzando l'occhio alla biondina, mentre afferrava il mazzo di carte dalle sue mani.

* * *

Nei giorni e nelle settimane seguenti, con sollievo di Dawn, l'avvocato non si presentò più, il dottor Goldberg in psichiatria, aveva consigliato degli incontri con la dottoressa Westfall, quando aveva dato il consenso affinché lasciasse l'infermeria, la donna vi si presentava regolarmente. Sembrava che tutti si aspettassero che lei snocciolasse chissà quale discorso o verità.

Come se la verità potesse cambiare le cose. Il passato era passato e lei non aveva alcuna voglia di tornarci sopra, era abituata a guardare avanti e cogliere il meglio da ogni situazione. Adesso la situazione era questa, e lei cercava di godersi le piccolezze che un posto simile poteva offrirle. Il calore del sole durante l'ora d'aria, un film appiccicata con le altre sul divano, la manina del bimbo di Doreen stretta attorno al suo dito, le buffe ingenuità di Sue, il fare materno di Liz, la compagnia silenziosa di Bea e ogni tanto la musica del lettore di Sophie. Era molto più di quando si sarebbe aspettata di trovare in una qualsiasi struttura detentiva.

Certo, ci si doveva sempre guardare in giro, perché lo scontro era sempre dietro l'angolo, e sapeva che prima o poi le cose avrebbero potuto complicarsi. Avevano saputo dal signor Jackson che presto Maxine la Proctor sarebbero state liberate dall'isolamento e da quello che Bea e le altre le avevano raccontato, dovevano aspettarsi nuovi alterchi.

* * *

Come ogni sera dopo la conta, si radunarono nell'atrio dell' H2. Come ogni sera, da un po' di tempo a quella parte, accostarono tutta la mobilia alle pareti e si radunarono in cerchio. Ogni sera una di loro proponeva un certo tipo di attacco, e Dawn mostrava loro vari metodi per eluderlo e reagire rendendo l'avversario inoffensivo. Il suo maestro avrebbe avuto qualcosa da ridire sulla pulizia dei movimenti di alcune di loro, ma a lei bastava che fossero sufficientemente efficaci.

Inizialmente avevano pensato di usare l'ora d'aria, ma discutendone brevemente, Dawn le convinse che era meglio sfoderare certe conoscenze solo al momento opportuno, per sfruttare l'effetto sorpresa.

Che Bea fosse agile e in ottima forma, le era chiaro ancora prima di iniziare quell'attività, si meravigliò della scioltezza di Doreen e dei riflessi di Beth. E in quanto a forza, Boomer non la batteva nessuna, per quanto facesse fatica a coordinarsi. Liz si impegnava, ma l'età e i precedenti con l'alcool non le erano certo di aiuto, e la figlia necessitava di molto incoraggiamento per essere convinta a partecipare.

L'obiettivo della Graves era fare in modo che ogni membro del suo gruppo fosse in grado di difendersi. Benché ormai la fedeltà alla Smith fosse estesa anche a molte altre sezioni, lei non aveva modo di istruire tutte, ma si era affezionata alle sue compagne e voleva che fossero al sicuro, per quanto possibile.


	13. Cap13: Bentornata Max!

Non aveva mai visto Bea così animata, erano tutte emozionate, tranne lei e Beth, che erano solo curiose di conoscere di persona Maxine Conway. Avevano saltato l'appuntamento nel cortile per accoglierla tutte insieme al suo ritorno dall'isolamento e adesso non stavano zitte né ferme un attimo. Dawn era divertita e intenerita da quella scena. Finalmente, nel silenzio della struttura deserta a causa dell'ora d'aria, udirono il rumore della porta esterna che si apriva e si chiudeva subito dopo, e il suono di passi che si avvicinavano. Accompagnata dalla Signorina Bennett, la Conway varcò la soglia dell'ala H2 e fu travolta prima da Bea, che l'abbracciò e poi dalle altre che la circondarono con un calore che di rimando si espanse anche a lei.

Notò la Bennett osservare la scena, dall'espressione sul suo volto sembrava invidiosa di quell'accoglienza, presto l'agente distolse lo sguardo e si allontanò. Le avevano raccontato degli aneddoti sulla donna, e dopo quello che aveva letto sull'articolo, provava pena per lei.

"Guarda come ti sono cresciuti i capelli, piccola! Più tardi te li sistemo!", le disse Bea accarezzandole la chioma scura e tirando su col naso.

"Oh tesoro, sei dimagrita troppo!", esclamò preoccupata Lizzie. "Bentornata Max!", le sorrise Doreen mettendole il piccolo tra le braccia.

"Oddio com'è cresciuto!", parlò finalmente la donna visibilmente commossa dall'affetto delle compagne.

Quando la trepidazione pian piano scemò, la matrona Birdsworth presentò alla Conway i nuovi membri della famiglia e la mattinata passò tra dimostrazioni d'affetto e aggiornamenti vari. Boomer aveva riempito il tavolo di tutto il cibo confezionato che aveva a disposizione, nel tentativo di far recuperare i chili persi a Maxine tutti in una volta.

"Hey Max, assaggia questo, è buonissimo!", suggerì il donnone mentre masticava. "Booms, guarda che non funziona così!", Dawn ottenne la sua attenzione, ma lo sguardo dell'altra era perplesso, "Maxine non riprenderà i chili persi per procura!", "Graves, ma cosa dici!? Era in isolamento! Mica in procura! Hanno le celle d'isolamento in procura?", domandò con un velo di dubbio. "Se quella roba la mangi tu, ingrassi tu, non Maxine!", "Lo so, mica sono tonta! Ma le devo far vedere che non ho intenzione di avvelenarla, no?!", finì cogliendo finalmente lo scherzo.

* * *

Bea spuntò l'ultima ciocca di capelli a Maxine, con le forbici che Franky aveva fatto sparire dalla cella di Jacs, prima che venisse ripulita dal sangue.

"Non avevi mai incontrato qualcuno che ti piacesse a pelle, prima?", chiese rilassata Maxine, "Sinceramente no! Sono sempre stata piuttosto diffidente, lo ero anche con te all'inizio, pensavo fossi stata mandata dagli Holt, ricordi? Ma non è solo il contesto in cui ci troviamo ora, sai... È qualcosa che probabilmente risale all'esperienza con mio marito. Socializzare non è mai stata un'opzione, per me.", ammise. "Perciò la mia reazione di apertura verso di lei mi ha spiazzata.", spiegò.

"Beh, mi pare che comunque vi abbia dimostrato da che parte sta, si è inserita e sta dando il suo contributo, ed è apprezzabile il fatto che ti abbia detto in faccia che ti rispetta per la persona che sei e non perché ti teme, non trovi?", osservò la mora ad occhi chiusi, abbandonandosi alle attenzioni della parrucchiera. "Sembra una persona molto aperta, devo dire che ha fatto un'ottima impressione anche a me.", aggiunse. "Pensa che quand'è arrivata la tenevano bloccata ad un lettino psichiatrico perché sostenevano che era molto pericolosa!", raccontò la rossa. "Beh, vista la sua maestria con le arti marziali, lo immagino!", "Si ma non lo è! Avresti dovuto vederla, in infermeria, se ripenso a quando hanno legata me in quel modo! Credevo d'impazzire davvero! Lei è rimasta calma tutto il tempo. Anche quando ci mostra le sue tecniche, si concentra soprattutto sulla difesa... ho il sospetto che non abbia avuto una vita facile... e devo ammettere che sarei curiosa di conoscere la sua storia.", ammise. "Quando sarà pronta ne parlerà, Bea... dalle tempo...", la rassicurò l'altra.

* * *

"È stata nella cella affianco alla tua per tutto il periodo dell'isolamento, che cosa c'è da aspettarsi da Kaz e dal suo gruppo?", chiese Liz rivolgendosi alla Conway. La donna smise di mangiare posando la forchetta, si pulì le labbra tamponandole delicatamente col tovagliolo e bevve un sorso d'acqua prima di rispondere. "Sappiamo benissimo che odia gli uomini, non potete neanche immaginare quante me ne ha dette durante tutto il tempo.", scherzò fingendo noncuranza. A Bea si strinse il cuore al pensiero di ciò che aveva dovuto sentire l'amica.

"Dobbiamo proteggerti, Maxine.", dichiarò Dawn. "Ha ragione.", ammise il boss annuendo, mentre Max scuoteva il capo. "Dobbiamo coprirci tutte l'un l'altra.", precisò il braccio destro. "Partiamo dal presupposto che non possiamo girare da sole e che tutto il gruppo deve sempre sapere esattamente dove si trovano le altre.", propose Doreen, pensando al figlio che doveva proteggere. Tutte annuirono in segno di approvazione.

"Le ragazze dell'H1, 3 e 4 terranno gli occhi aperti e le orecchie tese, perché è anche probabile che Kaz si aggreghi a Gambaro.", informò Liz. "Non è da escludere, ma dubito che accadrà. Kaz è accecata dalle apparenze... e... beh... siamo oneste... Gambaro è più uomo di me!", continuò in tono scherzoso Conway per alleggerire l'atmosfera. Boomer scoppiò in una grassa risata.

"Max! Tu non sei un uomo!", le disse decisa Dawn. Maxine le coprì la mano con la sua. "Sei un tesoro Dawn, davvero, ma so perfettamente cosa vede la gente come la Proctor. Ho imparato a non dar loro peso.", la rassicurò con un sorriso sincero. "Io non credo che sia così improbabile che cerchi appoggio in Lucy, se non ne troverà altrove, e ricordiamoci anche che Lucy è sempre alla ricerca di un modo per portar dentro della droga.", rifletté la Smith, osservando con noncuranza le occhiate che le giungevano dai gruppi che aspiravano alla supremazia. "Allora dobbiamo sapere come se la cavano le detenute in disintossicazione, potrebbero essere facilmente manipolate.", ragionò Liz concordando col ragionamento.


	14. Cap14: Codice rosso

Nel giro di pochi giorni vennero a sapere che molte delle ragazze che in passato facevano uso di sostanze erano ormai libere anche dal metadone, e solo una piccola parte era ancora sotto terapia. Il contributo della dottoressa Westfall con i suoi gruppi di supporto e le terapie individuali, aveva permesso loro di affrontare il problema a livello più profondo, in modo da prevenire le ricadute. Il fatto che Bea Smith si fosse messa in prima linea contro la tirannia della Ferguson e il metodo da lei adottato per mantenere un certo livello di benessere comune, la sua predisposizione al confronto, piuttosto che l'uso di violenza e prepotenza, l'avevano resa degna di supporto e di fiducia da parte della maggioranza delle prigioniere, che preferivano stare sotto il suo comando, piuttosto che ambire a prendere il suo posto. Il piccolo gruppo di irriducibili sotto la guida di Lucy Gambaro e le quattro anime che seguivano la Proctor, erano destinate a rimanere sole.

* * *

"A tutta l'area, attenzione! A tutta l'area, attenzione! Codice rosso! Tutte le prigioniere devono tornare nelle celle!", recitava la voce degli altoparlanti, appena udibile sopra il suono dell'allarme. Istintivamente le ragazze si guardarono tra di loro, per controllare che non mancasse nessuna. Era passata da poco l'ora di pranzo, il tempo era piovoso, e per loro non era insolito farsi compagnia tutte insieme nell'atrio della loro ala, chi con un libro, chi con una partita a carte. Si avvicinarono tutte alle sbarre aperte che davano sul corridoio. Due detenute dell' H4 si avvicinarono a Bea. "Gladys stava andando nel locale docce poco prima che suonasse l'allarme, ma quando ha voltato l'angolo ha visto entrare Kaz e le sue ed è riuscita a defilarsi senza essere vista! Noi stavamo tornando alle nostre celle dopo aver sentito l'allarme ed ho visto arrivare il signor Jackson e il signor Fletcher da lì!". Ci fu uno scambio di sguardi preoccupati. "Grazie Jenny, controlla che ci siate tutte nella vostra ala!", la congedò la Smith. Non restava che aspettare. Che lei tenesse sotto controllo il resto della popolazione del carcere faceva comodo anche alle guardie e alla direttrice, quindi era sicura che appena possibile il signor Jackson l'avrebbe messa al corrente del motivo dell'emergenza. Passò molto tempo prima che Linda Miles si facesse viva raccontato che Kaz era stata trovata priva di sensi in un lago di sangue. Sia Jackson che Fletch erano saliti sull'ambulanza. Poco prima di cena finalmente la Davidson mandò a chiamare Bea.

Tornata nell'H2 trovò tutte ad aspettarla con aria interrogativa. Si sedette al tavolino assieme alle altre. "Kaz Proctor non ce l'ha fatta. È stata pugnalata ai reni ed è morta poco dopo l'arrivo in ospedale, nonostante le avessero già fatto due sacche di sangue. "Che cosa è successo?", chiese Liz sporgendosi verso di lei. La rossa scosse la testa, "Non ha mai ripreso i sensi e quando l'hanno trovata era già finito tutto ed era sola.", anche lei si sporse poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo, proseguì abbassando la voce, "È chiaro che c'è la mano di Juice...", "Che cosa facciamo?", chiese Dawn con apprensione.

* * *

"Possiamo parlarti?", non ebbero bisogno di pensare a come agire, perché davanti alle sbarre della loro sezione, le scagnozze di Kaz chiedevano udienza. Il boss guardò di sottecchi Max prima d'invitarle ad entrare.

"Senti, Smith, noi...", "Ditemi cosa è successo.", le interruppe intuendo la richiesta di una tregua. Indicò le sedie attorno al tavolo perché si accomodassero. Dawn si mise a scaldare l'acqua per il tè, il gesto diplomatico la sorprese, lei non ci avrebbe pensato, ma lo apprezzò e glie lo fece notare con un cenno del capo.

"Gambaro e il suo gruppo ci hanno sorprese nel locale docce. Volevano proporre un accordo a Kaz. Se noi le avessimo aiutate a introdurre un po' di droga, loro in cambio ci avrebbero aiutate a... con te, insomma...", raccontò l'unica che pareva avere il coraggio di aprire bocca. "Ma Kaz si è fatta prendere la mano nelle sue convinzioni di non aver bisogno di nessuno. Era convinta che presto l'occasione di agire per ribaltare la posizione di comando si sarebbe presentata da sola. In più odia la gente come quella, ha cominciato ad insultarle. Quando abbiamo visto che le cose si mettevano male ci siamo defilate, la cosa si era spinta troppo oltre e sapevamo che sarebbe degenerata.", la rossa alzò una mano, poteva bastare. "Non aspettatevi che io vendichi la vostra Proctor.", dichiarò in tono freddo. "No! No! Volevamo solo farti sapere che non ti daremo problemi, non vogliamo problemi con te.", "Ok, abbiamo chiarito", tagliò corto. Le ragazze rimasero spiazzate, ma lentamente si alzarono e lasciarono l'ala senza aggiungere altro.


	15. Cap15: Proposte indecenti

"Anderson!", ammonì Will, "Scusi Signor Jackson.", obbedì la donna rallentando la propria andatura. Entrò trafelata nel salottino. "Dov'è Bea?", chiese. "Che succede Doreen?", domandò allarmata la rossa sulla porta della sua cella. "Ho assolutamente bisogno che tu mi sistemi i capelli domani!", implorò.

"Santo cielo Dor! Ci hai fatto prendere un colpo!", s'intromise Liz con una mano sul petto. "Scusate, avete ragione! È che domani viene a trovarmi Nash!", "Doreen, viene tutte le settimane, ma non hai mai fatto queste scene!", osservò Sue cullando goffamente il piccolo. "Si, ma poi starà via per un mese!", informò, "Deve partire per Adelaide, per un lavoro! Oddio e io come faccio?", La bionda le andò vicina, circondandola con un braccio. "Cosa vuoi che sia un mese? Vedrai che passerà ancor prima che tu te ne renda conto!", la consolò massaggiandole le spalle.

Dawn non si mostrò molto interessata alla conversazione, ma quella notizia non le passò affatto inosservata. "Oh, non so cosa darei per una bottiglia di vino della Barossa Valley!", aggiunse la Birdsworth suscitando lo sguardo di ammonizione da parte delle compagne, "Ok... niente alcool! Scherzavo!"

* * *

"Bellezza, non credo che ci abbiano mai presentate ufficialmente!", parlò in tono suadente Lucy Gambaro, facendo scivolare il proprio vassoio accanto a quello di Dawn, che si stava servendo. La donna continuò a scegliere il suo pranzo, sentendo su di sé lo sguardo dell'anziana. "Ho notato un certo feeling tra te e il boss... personalmente, trovo che sia piuttosto asessuata… che mi dici, ci sa fare a letto?", la donna si voltò guardandola con pena.

"Ma che stai dicendo!", non era una domanda. "Secondo me dovresti provarci... potresti guadagnarci qualcosa in più che una bella scopata… sai... un po' di distrazione e potremmo far entrare un qualcosa… le mie ragazze stanno impazzendo... e tu ti prendi il trenta percento, che ne dici?", propose con un sorriso viscido sollevando un sopracciglio. Dawn si allontanò senza degnarla di una risposta.

"Cosa voleva?", chiese Bea, fissando Lucy. "Niente di cui preoccuparsi.", tagliò corto l'amica sedendosi.

* * *

Dawn trovò Doreen davanti agli scaffali della biblioteca, che riordinava alcuni volumi. Guardandosi in giro, notò un paio di detenute allo stesso tavolo, che stavano consultando una serie di tomi e un altro piccolo gruppo radunato davanti alla sezione narrativa.

"Hey Doreen.. Posso parlarti un attimo?", chiese sottovoce. La giovane madre depositò lo spesso libro che aveva in mano sul carrello di fianco a sé, "Certo!", e sorridendo le si avvicinò. "Ho bisogno di un grosso favore.", la informò, Doreen annuì attenta. "Ho sentito che domani verrà il tuo ragazzo... mi chiedevo se può consegnare una cosa per me su ad Adelaide.", l'aborigena incrociò le braccia con aria diffidente, nonostante la donna fosse ormai diventata un valido sostegno e una piacevole compagnia, doveva ammettere che non sapeva nulla del suo passato.

"Mi dispiace Dawn... Ma non voglio che finisca nei guai.", si giustificò scuotendo il capo. La donna alzò le braccia per interromperla. "Aspetta, per favore, fammi finire!", continuò, "Devo del denaro ad una persona cara, ma sono soldi puliti, lo giuro! Li ho nascosti in un posto sicuro, al Memorial Cemetary, a Melbourne. Ho bisogno che lui li recuperi, può tenersi la metà, per il disturbo...", tirò fuori un biglietto ripiegato e glie lo porse, "Qui ci sono le istruzioni per trovarli, un nome e un indirizzo di Adelaide, ti giuro che soldi puliti, per favore...", la pregò. La Anderson prese il biglietto con riluttanza. "Ok, gli darò il biglietto, ma non posso prometterti niente.", precisò. "Ok! Lo capisco, davvero... grazie, Doreen. E a prescindere da cosa deciderete, ringrazia anche Nash.", sorrise riconoscente l'altra, prima di voltarsi ed uscire dalla biblioteca.

"Just!", chiamò, dopo essersi assicurata che la donna fosse ormai lontana. "Dimmi Anderson.", "Va a dire a Bea che ho bisogno di parlarle e sii discreta.", la ragazza obbedì senza chiedere spiegazioni. Passarono meno di dieci minuti ed era già di ritorno.

"Che succede?", chiese il capo avvicinandosi. Si spostarono tra due scaffali per avere un po' di privacy. "Dawn mi ha chiesto di farle un favore.", la informò prima di raccontarle cosa fosse avvenuto poco prima. La rossa rimase pensierosa, ricordandosi del piccolo episodio cui aveva assistito poche ore prima nella sala mensa. "Sono preoccupata, Bea... e se Nash finisce nei guai?", "Hai fatto bene a dirmelo... penserò a qualcosa, comunque abbiamo tempo fino a domani.", la rassicurò.

* * *

Tornata nell'H2, non degnò nessuna di un sguardo, entrò dritta nella propria cella e sbatté la porta dietro di sé.

"Che le prende?", chiese Boomer arrotolando distrattamente un residuo di muco secco tra il pollice e l'indice. "Quando Artie era piccolo, mia suocera era solita dirgli 'Falle quadrate, che rotonde non sono più di moda'!", l'ammonì Lizzie. Max mollò il mazzo di carte e si alzò.

Bea si buttò sul letto con le mani nei capelli. Non poteva credere che Dawn stesse tramando qualcosa con il gruppo della Gambaro. Maxine entrò senza bussare richiudendo la porta, "Bea, che succede?", chiese preoccupata sedendosi con grazia sul letto. Osservò le narici della rossa dilatarsi mentre respirava pesantemente a bocca chiusa e la mascella le si contraeva ritmicamente, era furiosa. "Graves e Juice. Hanno qualcosa in mente.", rispose rabbiosa arricciando il labbro superiore. "Dawn?", chiese incredula la mora, stranita dal fatto che l'altra l'avesse nominata per cognome. "Spiegami cosa ti ha portato a questa conclusione."

"Non avrei dovuto fidarmi di lei così presto!", ammise dopo averle raccontato di Doreen e ricordandole della scena all'ora del pranzo. Si alzò di scatto diretta alla porta. L'altra la bloccò per un braccio trascinandola a sedere accanto a sé. "Devo fermare questa cosa sul nascere!", si giustificò.

"Bea, no! Stai solo facendo delle ipotesi! Ragiona! Mi sembra davvero improbabile che possa tradirti! È affezionata ed espansiva con tutte noi, ma, ammettiamolo, in particolare con te, non so se le piaci… a livello più… personale, ma avete legato molto e direi che quantomeno ti ammira! Lo hai detto tu che abbiamo ancora quasi un giorno intero per prendere una decisione, no? Perché non aspettare qualche ora e vedere che succede? Se hanno davvero preso accordi come sospetti, sono sicura che avranno altri contatti.", affermò nel tentativo di tranquillizzarla.

"Per quanto ne so potrebbero anche già essersi organizzate!", "Bea, è stata tutto il tempo a giocare a carte con noi!", la difese l'altra. "Non quando è andata a Doreen!", puntualizzò Smith. "Aspettiamo stasera dopo la conta, allora! Vediamo come si comporta nel frattempo!", propose. La lasciò sola e rassicurò le altre che era tutto a posto, notò la preoccupazione sul viso di Dawn, eppure le sembrava sincera.

* * *

Conway guardò di sottecchi la rossa, mentre davanti al banco delle pietanze Lucy si avvicinava alla donna dal ciuffo albino.

"Allora dolcezza, hai pensato alla mia offerta?", domandò col suo solito fare untuoso, strofinando di proposito la spalla su quella di Dawn. Lei si ritrasse istintivamente, mossa da un senso di ribrezzo. "Ho di meglio da fare che pensare alle tue stronzate, Gambaro.", precisò in tono neutro. "Tipo… farti la rossa?", la donna sollevò il proprio vassoio e si voltò a guardarla negli occhi. "Sei patetica.", affermò allontanandosi scuotendo il capo.

Bea scambiò uno sguardo fugace con il suo braccio destro, si rimisero a mangiare facendo finta di nulla.

* * *

Non aveva voglia di stare in mezzo a loro, quella sera, il pensiero che Juicy o chiunque altra si potesse accorgere della sua vicinanza e dedizione a Bea, la preoccupava. Metteva in discussione l'autorità del boss ed era probabile che tentativi come quello avvenuto in giornata potessero capitare nuovamente. Doveva mettere un po' di distanza tra lei e la Smith, e doveva anche metterla al corrente dei tentativi di quella donna, ammise a sé stessa. In più era anche distratta dal pensiero di Agnes, sperava che Doreen e Nash decidessero di aiutarla, così aveva preferito augurare la buonanotte lamentando un inesistente mal di testa a tutte subito dopo la conta ed immergersi nella lettura.

* * *

"Ok, adesso avete rotto le palle! Si può sapere cosa state confabulando?", chiese incuriosita la Jenkins alle quattro donne sedute vicine sul divano. Bea guardò Maxine, Dor e Beth, e dopo un segno d'intesa, raggiunsero le altre al tavolo. Bea attese le dichiarazioni della biondina.

"Due giorni fa Lucy mi ha chiesto se avevo ancora contatti con qualche puffo, perché voleva far entrare qualcosa, non necessariamente meth, io le ho detto di lasciarmi stare, stamattina ci ha riprovato e io le ho detto ancora di no e di piantarla, che tanto non sarei mai andata contro Bea. Poi a pranzo ho visto che si avvicinava a Dawn, lì per lì non ci ho fatto molto caso, ma quando la storia si è ripetuta stasera... ho preferito parlarne.", raccontò.

"E oggi Dawn mi ha chiesto di far recuperare dei soldi a Nash e di consegnarli a qualcuno ad Adelaide.", aggiunse la giovane cullando suo figlio. Liz, incredula, doveva ammettere che le coincidenze erano parecchie, sua figlia la guardava con la stessa espressione. "Ora la sistemo io!", esplose Boomer alzandosi. "Booms, siediti!", ordinò Bea.


	16. Cap16: Alice Springs

Quando la porta della sua cella si aprì, alzò di scatto la testa, appoggiando malamente il libro al lato del letto. Il sorriso le morì sulle labbra quando si accorse del modo in cui Bea entrava. La porta si richiuse sbattendo e la rossa le stava già addosso, con un ginocchio le premeva sul fegato e le mani afferravano strette il colletto della canottiera bianca, la faccia era a pochi centimetri dalla sua, poteva sentire il suo caldo respiro affannato. Il libro rotolò giù, finendo a terra con un tonfo sordo.

"Adesso mi dici cosa cazzo stai organizzando con quella schifosa di Lucy Gambaro!", ringhiò minacciosa. Dopo l'iniziale sorpresa, la rabbia montò in Dawn, che riprese il controllo della situazione sfruttando le sue tecniche di difesa e combattimento e ribaltò la situazione in un attimo. Con un colpo di reni allontanò il peso che l'altra esercitava col ginocchio e nello stesso tempo sciolse la presa sul torace. In meno di un secondo, controllando la propria forza per evitare di farle del male, mandò Bea a sbattere la schiena sulla parete. Le era a cavalcioni sulle cosce e con una mano allargata sulla gola la teneva inchiodata alla parete.

Ancora una volta, nel giro di pochi attimi, si ritrovò a un soffio dal suo viso, "Io dico che se ne può anche parlare senza tutte queste scenate da boss della mafia! Sei d'accordo? Prometto che non dico a nessuno che adesso ci sei tu appiccicata al muro, perché tanto di fare la ganza con l'intento di prendere il tuo posto, proprio, non me ne può fregare di meno!", disse in tono cinico. Molto lentamente, senza attendere risposta, allentò la presa, guardandola negli occhi. Poi di colpo si alzò, e dandole le spalle, si accanì sul water con un calcio disordinato. "Ma non sei stanca? Di sospettare sempre di tutto e di tutti, di non avere un attimo di pace? Di respiro? Cazzo! Non si usa più chiedere, perdio?", domandò frustrata, voltandosi a guardarla. Bea non aveva ancora recuperato la forza di parlare.

"Ok!", esclamò Dawn trascinando la sedia di fronte a Bea e sedendosi. Si sporse in avanti con i gomiti sulle ginocchia guardandola negli occhi, "Ricominciamo daccapo, che ne dici?", negoziò. "Te l'ho chiesto stamattina, cosa volesse Gambaro.", "Già ed io ti ho risposto di non preoccuparti!", "Con questo tuo atteggiamento paternalistico vuoi farmi credere che Gambaro non ti ha chiesto di far arrivare un po' di roba?", "Certo che me lo ha chiesto! Per ben due volte! Ma non nel senso che credi tu! Se proprio lo vuoi sapere, mi ha chiesto di portarti a letto! Ecco cosa mi ha chiesto! Di usare il sesso per distrarti! Per tenerti impegnata! Per farti distogliere l'attenzione dal resto!", il boss deglutì rumorosamente, ma rimase in silenzio.

"C'è bisogno davvero che io ti dica cosa le ho risposto?", domandò con freddezza. "Cazzo, non ci posso credere!", continuò con voce delusa. Finalmente la Smith si rianimò, "Allora perché non mi hai detto subito a cosa puntava Lucy, quando stamattina te l'ho chiesto? E come mai hai pregato Doreen di mandare del denaro su ad Adelaide?", insistette. L'altra sgranò gli occhi esterrefatta, si prese la testa tra le mani. "No, no, davvero, dimmi che è uno scherzo di cattivissimo gusto!", "E perché prima di andare da Doreen non sei venuta da me?", incalzò con un sorriso acido.

"E cos'avrei dovuto raccontarti riguardo Lucy? Che mi ha chiesto d'infilarmi nuda nel tuo letto? E a proposito di Doreen, ma tu chi cazzo ti credi di essere, eh? Era una cosa privata! E assolutamente pulita! Devo chiederti il permesso anche quando vado a pisciare?", le chiese sottovoce in tono rabbioso. Rimasero a fissarsi per un po' in silenzio. Poi Dawn si alzò allontanando la sedia e sprofondò seduta sul letto, la sua spalla contro quella di Bea. "Io ti ammiro, cazzo, e questa è una scenata veramente penosa.", confessò scuotendo il capo.

All'improvviso si rilassò, poggiò la testa sul muro con un sonoro 'tug', e dopo un sospiro profondo, iniziò a raccontare.

* * *

 _Sono nata in una comunità religiosa molto chiusa, una setta vera e propria, per intenderci. Il nostro villaggio si trovava sulle sponde del lago Lewis, nel bel mezzo dell'Outback. Gli uomini della comunità stavano fuori per l'intera settimana, gestivano la più grossa falegnameria di Alice Springs. Le donne e bambini restavano sotto la supervisione degli anziani, che amministravano tutto, compresi gli stipendi di ogni capofamiglia. Non ho la certezza di cosa accadesse nei riti religiosi che si svolgevano ogni domenica mattina, in quanto a causa del mio aspetto ero estromessa da ogni tipo di funzione, sia religiosa che sociale._

 _Molto più tardi ho scoperto che l'intero villaggio era convinto che fossi la figlia del demonio e che, alla mia nascita, i miei genitori pregarono gli anziani di non allontanarli dalla comunità, a patto di non avere altri figli, di tenermi lontana dagli altri abitanti, soprattutto dagli altri bambini e di consegnarmi a loro appena avessi raggiunto la pubertà. Solo allora capii cosa cercava mia madre tra la mia biancheria sporca ogni mattina._

 _È successo poco dopo aver compiuto i quindici anni. Non so cosa, nelle loro convinzioni, mi rendesse intoccabile prima di quell'evento e sacrificabile subito dopo. Credo che mi temessero. So solo che mia madre trovò il sangue ed uscì di corsa, io mi spaventai, credendo di essere ammalata. Un anziano si allontanò a cavallo e quella sera tornò assieme a tutti i capifamiglia. Li vidi radunarsi con le fiaccole, i bastoni e i sacchi di iuta e addentrarsi nel deserto, verso nord. Poi il capo del villaggio venne da mia madre e lo sentii ordinare di prepararmi per il rito con i serpenti. Quando avevo sette anni, un bambino della comunità sfuggì all'attenzione della sorella maggiore e si allontanò dal villaggio. Fu ritrovato morto tre giorni dopo, era stato morso da un Taipan dell'entroterra. Non mi servì altro. Ero già preparata._

 _Essere esclusa da tutte le attività della comunità mi aveva permesso di imparare a cavarmela presto da sola. Sapevo che me ne sarei andata, prima o poi. Vivevo semi reclusa nel seminterrato da quando avevo quattro anni. Siccome davo l'impressione di essere molto docile, difficilmente venivo controllata. Imparai presto che durante la funzione domenicale potevo muovermi liberamente senza che qualcuno se ne accorgesse, così correvo dritta verso la casa dei vicini, dove una grande camera era stata convertita a scuola e sfogliavo i pochi libri accatastati sulla scrivania. Con fatica imparai molto lentamente a distinguere le parole. Ma il tempo a mia disposizione era sempre troppo poco. Più o meno a dieci anni riuscii a trafugare una vecchia spatola dalla cassetta degli attrezzi di mio padre._

 _Ormai ero abbastanza alta da arrivare alla finestra che si affacciava proprio sotto il portico della mia casa. Usai la spatola per scavare una buca nell'angolo più buio, sapevo di non poter far sparire i testi dalla scuola, dovevo copiare quello che mi serviva e nasconderlo. Il problema era che non avevo ancora la minima idea di quello che mi servisse. Sapevo solo che volevo andarmene e che per farlo avevo bisogno di organizzarmi, perché quando sentivo dire da qualcuno del villaggio che se ti allontani senza sapere come sopravvivere, o dove stai andando, non c'è modo di sopravvivere all'Outback, gli credevo._

 _Fortunatamente, proprio grazie al fatto che fossimo in una zona isolata, in mezzo al deserto, a scuola non mancava un manuale per la sopravvivenza. Trafugai una delle tante matite riposte in un cassetto ed ebbi la fortuna di trovare anche un blocco da cui staccai alcune pagine intonse. Vi ricopiai i vari metodi per ricavare acqua in zone aride, come costruire un rifugio, come minimizzare il rischio di imbattersi in animali pericolosi e come orientarsi di notte e di giorno. Sapevo però che non avrei potuto vagare nel deserto a lungo. Avrei dovuto raggiungere un centro abitato il più presto possibile, ma certamente, non poteva essere Alice Springs._


	17. Cap17: Non siamo una famiglia?

"Basta ragazze io non ce la faccio più, devo sapere cosa sta succedendo là dentro", esclamò Sue, e prima che riuscissero a fermarla, era già davanti alla cella del boss. "Tranquille.. Starò attenta!", sussurrò a tutte.

Con un dito spostò di qualche millimetro la tendina. Poi le labbra le si arricciarono all'insù. Tornò verso il tavolo. "Sono tranquille, stanno parlando.", le rassicurò rilassandosi. "Allora è tutto a posto, sono sicura che c'è una spiegazione valida, su, avanti... tutte a nanna!", propose Maxine.

* * *

 _Dovevo sapere dove mi trovavo e decidere la direzione da prendere una volta pronta. Una domenica mi azzardai a salire sul vecchio scuolabus giallo con cui gli uomini andavano alla falegnameria e trovai una vecchia carta geografica stropicciata, pigiata sotto alcuni attrezzi in una cassetta di legno, la presi, sicuramente era dimenticata lì da anni. La studiai per qualche tempo, quando sapevo che mia madre non era nelle vicinanze e presto capii quanto davvero fossimo lontani dalla civiltà. Non mi ero mai mossa da quel posto e a volte non sapevo nemmeno se credere alle cose che avevo letto nei libri o a ciò che vedevo raffigurato su quella cartina._

 _Ad ogni modo, col tempo riuscii a prepararmi una sacca da nascondere nella buca sotto il portico. Un semplice grande sacco nero per la spazzatura, legato con una corda in modo da poterlo trasportare a spalla, con dentro una vecchia coperta, i miei appunti, la spatola di mio padre che avevo imparato ad affilare grossolanamente su una pietra, un maglione e un vecchio paio di larghi pantaloni di velluto, rubati una delle tante domeniche dai fili sui quali stavano asciugando._

 _Appena udii ciò che il capo del villaggio aveva ordinato a mia madre, puntai una sedia sotto la maniglia della porta, mi arrampicai oltre la finestra, afferrai la sacca e strisciai fuori dal portico, il buio mi aiutò a non farmi notare da mia madre che stava ancora prendendo ordini dall'uomo, proprio sopra la mia testa, voltai l'angolo più vicino e corsi verso il fienile dove erano stipate le provviste della comunità. Buttai nella sacca un pacco di biscotti, qualche latta di frutta in scatola e del latte condensato. Fuggii dalla parte opposta a quella che avevano preso gli uomini._

 _Il fatto che fossero andati a caccia di serpenti e la luna quasi piena, mi aiutarono a guadagnare un certo vantaggio, che probabilmente mi ha salvato la vita. Camminai tutta la notte, sapendo che avrei avuto presto bisogno di trovare dell'acqua ed un riparo per le ore più calde del giorno._

 _La sera dopo cominciai a trovare i primi alberi, poi un torrente che seguii, fino ad arrivare in un piccolo centro abitato, Mereenie. Sapevo che non avrebbero smesso di cercarmi ed ero ancora troppo vicina al lago e ad Alice Springs, c'era una stazione di servizio sulla strada principale, era ancora buio e alcuni furgoni avevano fatto sosta per la notte. Uno di questi furgoni riportava un indirizzo di Yulara sugli sportelli, il retro era aperto e pieno di casse vuote. Aspettai che il conducente si svegliasse e si allontanasse per i propri bisogni corporali, salii e mi nascosi alla bell'è meglio. Funzionò. Durante il viaggio decisi che avrei continuato verso sud. Ma dovevo fermarmi e trovare il modo di provvedere alle mie necessità. Poco dopo un cartello che segnalava il paese a qualche miglio, scorsi una fattoria poco lontano, saltai giù dal camion al primo rallentamento. Spalai merda di maiale e di cavallo per un paio di mesi. Ai primi freddi i fattori caricarono le bestie da macello destinati al mercato di Adelaide e ne approfittai per chiedere un passaggio._

 _Finii per occuparmi di tosare le pecore da lana in una fattoria alla periferia della città. Legai con l'anziana moglie del fattore e finii per raccontarle la mia storia, tramite un amico di un suo amico riuscì a procurarmi i documenti di una bambina nata ad Adelaide due anni prima di me e sfortunatamente morta poco dopo. Mi fece anche studiare, mi fece prendere la patente e mi regalò la sua vecchia auto, che ormai usava pochissimo._

 _Dopo qualche anno credevo di essere fuori pericolo, credevo di aver trovato il mio posto nel mondo. Frequentavo una scuola di arti marziali vicino al porto e una volta a settimana ero solita fermarmi per un paio di birre in compagnia degli altri allievi. Una sera notai un paio di tizi che mi fissavano a qualche tavolo di distanza, non li riconobbi subito, ma l'istinto mi suggerì di filarmela. Approfittai di un attimo di confusione per allontanarmi. Stavo salendo in macchina quando li sentii chiamarmi col mio vecchio nome. Mi raggiunsero mentre ancora stavo cercando di infilare le chiavi nel quadro. Mi strattonarono fuori dall'auto e iniziarono a trascinarmi via. Non erano preparati al fatto che mi sarei difesa. Li lasciai a terra e guidai dritto alla fattoria._

 _Pensai che forse durante quegli anni si fossero arresi, ma dopo avermi vista avrebbero ripreso le ricerche più assiduamente che mai. Dovevo andarmene e subito. Agnes era solita aspettarmi in piedi le sere in cui tardavo, le dissi brevemente cosa era successo e lei capì che era giunta l'ora di salutarci e che probabilmente non ci saremmo più riviste. Non voleva sapere dove fossi diretta. Mi preparò una sacca con cibo e acqua, mentre radunavo i miei pochi averi. Mi mise in mano una busta stropicciata mentre con le lacrime agli occhi mi spingeva in macchina e sbatteva la portiera._

 _Arrivai a Melbourne a metà della mattina dopo e la mia faccia sorridente in un bar di Adelaide mentre alzavo una pinta di birra era già sulla ABC. A quanto pare, uno dei due uomini era stato trovato morto nel parcheggio con un coltello piantato nel petto, mentre l'altro era stato portato all'ospedale con varie ferite da taglio. Io mi ero difesa a pugni e calci. Quel maledetto coltello non era roba mia!_

 _Sono stata stupida, avrei dovuto mascherare il mio aspetto molto tempo fa, tagliare i capelli, tingerli. Ma neanche arrivata a Melbourne ci ho pensato. Li nascondevo sotto il cappuccio del giubbotto. Ad ogni modo, sono durata poco, dovevo immaginare che per prima cosa mi avrebbero cercata tra i senzatetto. Mi hanno ammanettata ai polsi e alle caviglie e caricata su un blindato, un poliziotto si è seduto davanti a me ed è scoppiato a ridere. "Ti abbiamo fottuta bene, Annie Fisher! È così che ti chiami, no?". È stato lui a rivelarmi i dettagli sulla mia infanzia che ancora mi erano sconosciuti. La notte della mia fuga due uomini furono morsi mentre cercavano di catturare i Taipan destinati a quello che doveva essere il mio sacrificio. Il capo della setta lo interpretò come un segno del demonio, il ché avvalorava la loro tesi secondo la quale io ero maledetta. Non smisero mai di cercarmi e spedirono alcuni dei ragazzi più grandi nelle maggiori città dell'Australia, dove sarebbero dovuti entrare nelle forze di polizia, per avere migliori possibilità di trovarmi ed eliminarmi. Il poliziotto che avevo di fronte era il figlio maggiore di una delle due vittime dei serpenti. Ho capito che non sarei sopravvissuta al tragitto verso il carcere. Non potevo aspettare che avesse il tempo di muoversi. Ho puntato sul collo ed ho cominciato a bersagliarlo di gomitate, il furgone si è fermato quasi subito, ma lui era già a terra. Ho preso qualche pugno e calcio da uno degli altri agenti, ma eccomi qui._

* * *

"Ecco perché hai tutta la mia ammirazione, Bea Smith. Tu hai rischiato tutto quello che avevi per proteggere tua figlia e quando ti rimaneva solo il pensiero di poter tornare libera un giorno, te lo sei giocato senza pensarci un attimo per vendicare Debbie, e non hai mollato finché la tua vendetta non è stata completa! I miei mi avevano già gettata in pasto ai serpenti quando ancora avevo le croste sull'ombelico! E tutto sommato, va bene così, la mia forza la devo anche a questo fatto, e detto tra noi, non la cambierei per nulla al mondo, ma cazzo se ti ammiro!", si voltò a guardarla annuendo.

"Sono stanca eccome!", confessò Bea. "Sono talmente stanca che faccio queste cazzate, a volte.", ammise come per scusarsi. "Ma devo mantenere la parte…", "Ok, lo capisco, ma non sei sola, pensavo ti fidassi di me! Non siamo una famiglia?", chiese puntando il braccio in direzione della porta, ad includere tutte le occupanti dell'ala. "Mi fido! Ma questa serie di coincidenze… mi ha fatto perdere la testa, proprio perché mi fido… e non potevo crederci. E non capisco perché Gambaro sia venuta proprio da te!", finì.

"È venuta da me perché ha capito che mi piaci. Ecco perché!", ammise senza farsi problemi. Scivolò sulle coperte alzandosi dal letto e dall'alto in basso contemplò la rossa. "Quei soldi sono di Agnes, Bea... sono tutti i suoi risparmi, è anziana, aveva bisogno di me, e io l'ho abbandonata. Non avrei mai preso quella busta se avessi saputo cosa conteneva, pensavo fosse una lettera, l'ho messa in tasca e non ho più avuto tempo di pensarci finché non sono arrivata a Melbourne, li ho nascosti con l'intento di rimandarglieli, ma sono finita qui."

Senza attendere alcuna reazione, si fece strada verso la porta, l'aprì ed uscì silenziosamente. Sollevata dal fatto che le altre si fossero ritirate nelle loro celle, si concentrò sul compito di farsi un tè di cui non sentiva la necessità, vista l'ora, ma aveva bisogno di rimanere sola, e non voleva chiederle di andarsene. Dando volutamente le spalle alla sala, non si sorprese al suono della porta della cella di Bea che si chiudeva. - _Dio che giornata!_ -, pensò.


	18. Cap18: Simpatie ed empatie

Con le braccia incrociate sotto la testa, distesa sulla sua branda, Bea ascoltava i rumori provenienti dal cucinino, rimuginando su ciò che Dawn le aveva appena raccontato. Aveva intuito che la sua vita doveva essere stata difficile, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato fino a che punto. Comprendeva perfettamente la simpatia che la donna le aveva rivelato di provare per lei, e anche se aveva una connotazione personale più profonda di quanto si fosse aspettata, realizzò che questo non la disturbava.

Si accorse che i rumori erano cessati da un po' solo quando percepì con la coda dell'occhio lo spostamento della tendina sul piccolo vetro posto sulla porta della sua cella. Maxine entrò silenziosamente, ansiosa di sapere come era andato il confronto tra le due. La rossa si mise a sedere a gambe incrociate per far posto all'amica, che le si sedette accanto.

A Bea non andava di rivelare i particolari di quella conversazione, ma comprendeva di dover tranquillizzare il suo braccio destro, e sapeva anche di dover digerire ciò che aveva saputo. "Possiamo stare tranquille sulla richiesta che ha fatto a Doreen, le sue ragioni sono personali ed ho intenzione di aiutarla. Non hai idea di ciò che ha passato, Max. Mi sento male solo a pensarci.", "Ero sicura ci fosse una spiegazione logica, ma cosa voleva da lei la Gambaro?", domandò la donna.

Il sorriso quasi timido che si dipinse sul volto di Bea accentuò la sua curiosità, aspettò paziente che l'altra le desse una spiegazione. "Voleva convincerla a distrarmi per avere l'opportunità di far entrare qualcosa per le sue ragazze...", spiegò. "Distrarmi... con del... sesso...", finì coprendosi la faccia con le mani. "Dio, Max, io non sono abituata a parlare di queste cose...", ammise con un sospiro, ancora col viso coperto. "Hey, va tutto bene, stai parlando con me, piccola...", la rassicurò la Conway posandole una mano sulla spalla. "Non ce lo ha detto perché non voleva mettermi a disagio...", l'amica annuì mantenendo il contatto fisico e sorridendo.

"Capisco... beh... avete legato molto... e si vede... non mi sorprende che lo abbia notato anche Lucy e che abbia tentato di trarne un vantaggio.", ragionò la donna. "Si, ma io...", replicò l'altra senza sapere bene come finire la frase. Maxine la guardò con complicità, "Bea... si vede... altrimenti spiegami come mai ti imbarazzi tanto.", l'ammonì. "Ok, ma non so che farci... con questa... simpatia..."

* * *

Mancavano ancora un paio d'ore alla conta del mattino, il salottino era ancora deserto, ma sapeva che a breve Dawn sarebbe comparsa come sua abitudine, preparò due tazze di tè e attese sul divano. Dopo pochi minuti le sue previsioni si avverarono. Le porse la tazza con un sorriso premuroso, facendole segno di sedersi vicino a lei.

"Faremo in modo che Agnes riceva quei soldi, Dawn.", "Grazie, Bea. Lo apprezzo molto.", la rossa si sporse verso di lei, "Perché non le scrivi... Nash non sarà qui che tra qualche ora.", l'altra scosse la testa. "No, non voglio che si preoccupi per me, e non voglio metterla in pericolo. Quella gente è ancora in giro.", "Non puoi evitare che le persone che tengono a te si preoccupino, pensa a come deve stare non sapendo più nulla di te... e tu non hai voglia di sapere se sta bene?", la donna la guardò con gli occhi lucidi e pieni di rammarico.

"Non ha importanza cosa voglio io, Bea... lei è più al sicuro così. Fai in modo che quella busta venga consegnata in mano sua e che Nash non si lasci sfuggire nulla, può dirle che li ha trovati. È importante, Bea, lei è più al sicuro in questo modo.", concluse contemplando il pavimento. Il boss le circondò affettuosamente le spalle con un braccio, "Tu non l'hai abbandonata, tesoro. Anche adesso che sei qui, a modo tuo, la stai proteggendo. Ieri mi hai detto quanto mi ammiri, ora lascia che sia io a dirti quanto ammiro te, per ciò che sei diventata, grazie alle tue sole forze. Se io fossi Agnes, farei di tutto per sapere che ne è stato di te.", non era il momento di aggiungere altro, era il momento di lasciarla sola, così le depositò un bacio leggero sulla tempia e tornò nella sua cella, mentre una lacrima empatica le scivolava sul mento.

* * *

Quando udì i vagiti di Joshua giungere dalla cella di Doreen, si riscosse alzandosi dal divano e cominciò a preparare il suo latte. Occuparsi del piccolo era una cosa che ormai persino Boomer era in grado di fare. Stava saggiando la temperatura della bevanda, quando l'aborigena la salutò con un 'buongiorno' strascicato. Le porse il biberon con un sorriso. "Senti Dawn... Mi dispiace per...", "No Dor, non devi scusarti, hai fatto la cosa giusta, al tuo posto, avrei fatto lo stesso, non ti preoccupare, è tutto ok.", la rassicurò. Sono sicura che Bea ti parlerà prima che tu veda Nash e deciderete insieme.", aggiunse, nonostante le fosse ormai chiara la decisione del boss.

Tornata nella sua cella si lasciò andare all'emozione al pensiero di Agnes. La parte più dolorosa di quella separazione era non sapere se lei stesse bene. Poteva sopportare il pensiero di non vederla più, di non condividere più il suo tempo con lei, che l'aveva amorevolmente presa sotto la sua ala e cresciuta come una figlia. Scagliò un pugno sul duro cemento della parete, il rumore sordo dell'impatto appena percettibile attraverso i suoi singhiozzi, poi un altro, attutito da un urlo disperato, caricò il terzo, ma due braccia la cinsero per fermare la sua disperazione, voleva divincolarsi, ma al tempo stesso si arrese docilmente, accecata dalle lacrime e assordata dalle grida nella sua testa, le ci volle qualche secondo per capire cosa stesse succedendo.

Maxine rilassò gradualmente la sua forte presa, mentre Bea, inginocchiata di fronte alla donna in piena crisi, le parlava in tono deciso tenendole il viso tra le mani, obbligandola a guardarla negli occhi. "Dawn, avanti, respira con me, coraggio piccola, inspira col naso, così, brava, e via dalla bocca, ancora uno...", la guidò la rossa mentre le asciugava le lacrime dal viso, "Tutti fuori.", ordinò quando capì che l'altra si stava calmando, "Lasciateci sole.", confermò al gruppo di donne che, preoccupate, si erano affacciate alla porta della cella. "Anche tu Max, per favore.", la bruna si alzò, stringendo la presa su una spalla di Dawn ed offrendole un sorriso confortante. Uscì dalla stanza e chiuse la porta.

"Mi dispiace, forse non avrei dovuto insistere riguardo ad Agnes.", le disse la Smith, intuendo la causa della sua crisi. Continuò ad asciugare le lacrime della donna, che non accennavano a fermarsi.

"Non sarei dovuta scappare, non avrei dovuto, ho pensato solo a me in quel momento, è stato istintivo, nonostante i tanti anni passati al sicuro... ho voltato le spalle a tutto il bene che mi aveva donato... e me ne sono andata!", confessò con rabbia.

"Si è presa cura di me, per anni, ciò che sono diventata lo devo a lei, mi ha insegnato a vivere, se penso a chi sono, lei fa parte della mia identità, è la parte più importante della mia identità. Mi ha dato da mangiare, mi ha dato una casa, mi ha dato il suo affetto e il suo sostegno. Io non so cosa significhi avere una madre, non so cosa si prova ad averne una che ti ami, ti cresca e si preoccupi per te, ma se penso a come deve essere, non posso che pensare a lei. Sta invecchiando, e ora che toccherebbe a me prendermi cura di lei, io non ci sono, sono scappata, pensando solo a me stessa e ora è troppo tardi per tornare indietro. Ecco quello che mi fa più male, il non potermi prendere cura di lei, come lei ha fatto con me... Non poterle dimostrare quanto le sia grata, per ciò che ha fatto per me, me ne sono andata come se il tempo che mi ha dedicato in tutti questi anni non avesse alcun valore, quando in realtà è stata la cosa più preziosa che abbia mai avuto. Me ne sono andata come se lei non contasse nulla."

Bea non replicò cercando di consolarla, ascoltò solo ciò che aveva bisogno di confessare, percepì le sue lacrime rotolarle giù per le guance mentre ancora tentava di vincere la battaglia con quelle sul viso della donna davanti a sé. Alla fine si arrese stringendola in un abbraccio pieno di empatia.

Quando pian piano si calmò, Bea si azzardò a prenderle delicatamente la mano ferita nella sua per esaminare il danno, si accorse della smorfia di dolore dell'amica. L'aiutò ad alzarsi e la condusse al piccolo lavabo, dove glie la le tenne sotto il getto di acqua fredda per qualche minuto, lavando via il sangue il più delicatamente possibile, avrebbe dovuto andare in infermeria più tardi. Per il momento la fasciò con una canottiera bianca fresca di lavanderia.

La fece sdraiare sul letto e le si sedette accanto. "Quando mi dissero di Debbie, ero ossessionata dal pensiero di averla lasciata sola... Al pensiero che fosse sola anche in quel momento, perché io ero bloccata qui.", ammise carezzandole i capelli in un gesto di conforto. "Perdonami... mi sento una merda al pensiero di aver fatto una scenata simile proprio con te...", replicò la Graves in preda al rimorso. L'altra scosse la testa e le scivolò più vicino per poterla abbracciare. Dawn la lasciò fare accogliendo il gesto. "Non è per farti sentire così, che te lo sto raccontando, il contrario, semmai...", la rassicurò. "Capisco bene ciò che stai provando.", precisò.

Lasciò passare qualche minuto di silenzio, dopodiché affrontò un altro discorso che le premeva di chiarire con la donna. "Qui dentro ho conosciuto una parte, molte parti di me, di cui non sospettavo neanche l'esistenza, e non posso negare che ci sia stato un qualcosa, fin da subito, che mi ha spinto verso di te.", confessò quasi come se parlasse a sé stessa, "Mi sono sposata a diciotto anni, incinta di Debbie... non è passato molto tempo prima che Harry cambiasse da così a così... Ero totalmente inesperta allora, quanto lo sono adesso, in fatto di... amicizie o relazioni... Che io mi ricordi sono stata per anni sempre e solo una madre... forse, semplicemente, non è qualcosa che fa parte di me... ", concluse senza mai sciogliere la stretta confortante.

"Si... però stamattina mi hai aspettata in piedi, è già qualcosa!", replicò scherzosamente l'altra, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. La battuta strappò un sorriso alla Smith, mentre quasi per istinto le sfiorava i capelli con la guancia.


	19. Cap19: Missione compiuta

Doreen entrò sorridente nella cella di Dawn, dopo aver chiesto il permesso. La donna si tirò sù a sedere e chiuse il libro che stava leggendo, accogliendola con un sorriso solare, tese le braccia verso il piccolo Joshua e fece una faccia buffa suo beneficio, mentre lo prendeva in grembo.

"Ho appena sentito Nash, ha consegnato la busta poche ore fa. Ha detto che la signora insisteva per sapere come l'aveva avuta, ha fatto come mi avevi chiesto…", l'aborigena s'interruppe, incerta se esprimere un meno i propri dubbi, incoraggiata dal silenzio dell'altra, continuò, "... secondo me dovresti dirle cosa ti è successo, Dawn…", l'amica sorrise, cercando di concentrarsi a coccolare il bambino tra le sue braccia, "Grazie Dor, apprezzo molto ciò che tu e Nash avete fatto per me… e anche se non sembra, apprezzo il tuo sostegno morale…", le disse in tono mite.

* * *

Will Jackson guidava rilassato la sua moto scorrendo fluidamente nel traffico, nonostante l'andatura al di sotto del limite consentito, fu costretto ad una brusca frenata pochi metri dopo aver svoltato sulla via di accesso al parcheggio del carcere. Un vecchio pickup bianco, sporco di terra, procedeva a passo d'uomo. Sporgendosi nel tentativo di superarlo, notò che alla guida c'era una signora che aveva tutta l'aria di essersi persa. Il suo carattere gentile lo costrinse ad accostarsi al mezzo e sollevando la parte anteriore del casco, chiese alla donna se avesse bisogno di aiuto. L'anziana gli sorrise, indicando i cancelli del parcheggio e sollevò il pollice in segno di gratitudine. Lui la seguì nell'area di sosta, dove in un attimo parcheggiò la due ruote e legò il casco sulla sella.

"Mi scusi se andavo così lentamente!", parlò a voce alta la signora, mentre girava la chiave nella serratura della portiera. "Non sono pratica di Melbourne, ho girato mezz'ora nelle vie adiacenti, prima di azzeccare quella giusta!", continuò avvicinandosi con fare energico. "Nessun problema, sono cose che capitano!", le rispose il secondino con un sorriso sincero. "Anche lei è qui in visita?", chiese la straniera, mentre si avvicinavano all'ingresso. "Oh no, io lavoro qui, ma oggi non è giornata di visite.", precisò lui. "Ah...", sospirò lei, incerta sul da farsi. "È sulla lista dei visitatori?", domandò Will, percependo l'insicurezza della sua interlocutrice, che rimase in silenzio. "Venga, signora, accordiamoci dentro, così le spiego come funziona."

* * *

Entrando nel cortile, fece ballare l'occhio attraverso l'area, per individuare la donna. La scorse nel momento in cui stava lanciando la palla a canestro, centrandolo alla perfezione. Subito dopo fu travolta dalla Jenkins, che l'abbracciò goffamente. "Booms! Ma che fai?! Giocava contro di noi e ci ha appena stracciate!", le gridò strattonandola Sophie. Il donnone, resasi conto del madornale errore, spintonò malamente la vincitrice e prese a stuzzicarsi una narice con l'enorme pollice. La guardia vide avvicinarsi anche Bea, le due donne si scambiarono un sorriso caloroso, sfiorandosi velocemente le mani.

Aveva notato che sembrava più serena ultimamente, più aperta verso gli altri e aveva la sensazione che il merito andasse in gran parte al rapporto che aveva instaurato con la Graves.

L'uomo ricordò che quando aveva registrato la donna al suo arrivo, questa non aveva indicato nessun parente o persona di fiducia, e dovendo controllare periodicamente le registrazioni delle telefonate effettuate dalle detenute, era certo di non aver mai ascoltato nessuna sua telefonata, né in entrata, né in uscita. Sembrava che si fosse volontariamente tagliata fuori dal mondo. Adesso era saltata fuori quell'anziana signora che chiedeva di incontrarla e lui si era preso la briga di convincerla a firmare la richiesta di visita. Forse Bea poteva dargli una mano.

Attese che la Smith lo notasse e le fece un cenno leggero, invitandola ad avvicinarsi. Quando la rossa lo raggiunse con aria interrogativa, le raccontò del suo incontro e, dalla sua reazione, si convince di aver preso la decisione giusta, chiedendo il suo aiuto.

* * *

Il momento giusto per parlare sarebbe giunto di lì a poco. Pur non sapendo tutto ciò che sapeva lei sul conto di Dawn Graves, Will Jackson si era offerto di richiamare personalmente l'anziana, una volta ottenuta la firma sulla pratica. Il signor Jackson era davvero brav'uomo, penso Bea. Si sfiorò la tasca dei pantaloni blu, per controllare che il foglio piegato in quattro fosse ancora al suo posto, ansiosa di mostrarlo all'amica, mentre prendeva posto accanto alle altre nel salottino, per godersi l'ennesimo divertente racconto di Boomer. Ultimamente le compagne della sezione l'avevano convinta a deliziarle periodicamente con le sue fantasiose interpretazioni di film e serie tv, e che il fatto che fossero tanto spassose per il suo modo di raccontarle, era tutt'altro che un difetto. Così la Jenkins si prestava volentieri ad intrattenere le compagne e spesso calcava la mano per vederle ridere alle sue narrazioni. Bea l'ascoltò annunciare che quella sera avrebbe raccontato la trama di una serie tv anni '80 di nome V, ricordandosi di averla vista, nonostante fosse ancora piccola, era davvero curiosa di sentire la versione dell'amica.

 _Allora praticamente inizia che tutte le più grandi città del mondo vengono invase nello stesso momento da queste astronavi mamme gigantesche. E questi tizi si presentano dicendo che sono qui per regalarci la cura per il cancro. E tutti ci cascano! Ma loro anche se fuori c'hanno il costume da umani, sotto sotto sono dei lucertoloni! C'hanno il sangue verde, e la pelle a squame, e gli occhi a serpente, la voce con l'eco e gli occhiali da sole! E si mangiano le pantegane! Vive! Ma poi c'è un gruppo di gente che non c'è cascata e che cerca di scoprire cosa vogliono, e così Mike e Juliet scoprono che in realtà Diana vuole ciucciarci tutta l'acqua a noi! E poi a un certo punto scoprono anche una gigantesca fabbrica di Simmenthal, ma la Simmenthal siamo noi! Capito? E allora si mettono d'accordo con tutti quelli che non ci sono cascati in tutto il mondo e mettono su delle colonne numerate che non ho mica capito come mai i numeri, vabeh insomma Mike e Juliet comandano la colonna numero cinque e insieme a tutte le altre colonne cominciano a fare degli attentati ai lucertoloni. Poi nel frattempo c'è la figlia di uno scienziato amico di Juliet che fa la fuitina con un lucertolone e indovina un po'... Rimane incinta alla prima trombata! Il pancione cresce a vista d'occhio e puf! Nasce la bimba dello spazio, che ė magica e aiuta Juliet e Mike a scacciare Diana e le astronavi e a salvare il mondo con le mongolfiere e la polverina rossa che è velenosa ma solo per loro. E poi si baciano!_


	20. Cap20: Una visita inattesa

Capitava spesso che si ritrovassero sdraiate l'una accanto all'altra per passare un po' di tempo insieme prima di dormire. Avevano trovato conforto e sostegno reciproco, raccontandosi a vicenda, e dopo che Dawn aveva espresso il desiderio di rileggere il suo libro preferito e lei era riuscita a fargliene avere una copia tramite Franky, avevano deciso di condividere l'esperienza leggendolo insieme. Perciò, quando Bea la seguì nella sua cella, la Graves non apparve per nulla sorpresa.

Come ormai di consueto, si stesero sotto le coperte e Dawn allungò il braccio per prendere "L'Azteco". "Aspetta...", la fermò la rossa toccandola lievemente. L'altra la guardò con aria interrogativa. Bea le piaceva, adorava passare il tempo con lei, ma non si era mai aspettata nulla di più di ciò che c'era tra di loro. In quel momento, però, l'atteggiamento strano dell'amica le fece scattare un campanello d'allarme. Ebbe il dubbio che stesse per oltrepassare un confine che fino a quel momento non aveva considerato. "Ho qualcosa per te…", disse mentre le mostrava il foglio ripiegato, "... però devi promettermi che non darai di matto…", aggiunse seria.

Dawn lo prese e l'aprì. La sola cosa che notò all'inizio fu il nome scritto a mano sulla terza riga del testo prestampato. Avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque quell' armoniosa calligrafia. Un dolore sordo e piacevole le si irradiò nel petto, facendole mancare il fiato. Si sentì avvampare il viso e le orecchie presero a ronzarle, isolandola dai rumori esterni. Bea si era immaginata una simile reazione, si impose di attendere pazientemente che l'amica riprendesse il controllo, pronta ad offrirle il suo aiuto al primo accenno di crisi.

"Me l'ha dato oggi il signor Jackson...", spiegò in tono calmo. "...non so come ci sia riuscita, ma deve tenerci davvero molto a te...", aggiunse. Dawn ripiegò il foglio e lo infilò sotto il cuscino, senza dire una parola. La rossa attese qualche istante, poi si voltò per prendere il libro, "Sono troppo confusa per leggere o ascoltare tu che leggi, stasera…", le confessò l'altra adagiandole una mano sulla schiena. "... possiamo far finta che ci siamo addormentate leggendo, come l'altra sera?", le chiese in tono insolitamente indifeso.

Bea spense la piccola luce e senza dire una parola, si voltò accogliendola tra le braccia con fare protettivo, le depositò un bacio leggero sulla fronte e prese ad accarezzare i capelli. "Beh... non era proprio così che ci siamo addormentate...", precisò scherzosa l'altra, ricordando la posizione scomoda e scomposta in cui si erano entrambe svegliate nel bel mezzo della notte, a causa di vari dolori da compressione. "Bene, mi fa piacere che non perdi mai la tua vena umoristica!", le rispose sbadigliando la rossa.

* * *

I due giorni passati in attesa di quello in cui avrebbe potuto finalmente ricevere la sua visita erano passati incredibilmente a rilento. Doreen le aveva assicurato che Nash era stato fedele agli accordi e lei era curiosa di sapere come Agnes avesse scoperto dove si trovasse. In quei due giorni si accorse anche dello sguardo attento e protettivo della Smith e ciò accrebbe l'affetto e la stima che già provava per lei.

Tutte le altre si godevano l'ora d'aria, ma la rossa le aveva promesso di rimanere a sua disposizione nel salottino dell'H2, mentre lei aspettava che la chiamassero per la visita. Nel tentativo di rilassarsi, se ne stava sdraiata sulla sua branda, alternando la sua attenzione tra il proprio respiro, l'immagine di Agnes e l'inaspettato pensiero di Bea che attendeva sola nel salottino poco lontano. Nonostante la porta della cella fosse chiusa, udì chiaramente i passi del signor Jackson provenire dal corridoio. Li ignorò finché non sentì Bea aprire la porta e chiederle se fosse pronta. L'amica l'abbracciò stretta in segno d'incoraggiamento e l'affidò al secondino.

Will poteva percepire il respiro pesante e controllato della donna che stava accompagnando. La precedette aprendo la porta della sala visite. L'anziana signora si alzò subito, vedendola, ed un dolce sorriso le si dipinse sul volto. Udì un singhiozzo provenire da Dawn, mentre con una mano leggera sulle spalle, la invitava ad entrare nella sala per raggiungere l'ospite. Osservò la donna allargare le braccia con uno sguardo lucido e stringere amorevolmente la detenuta in uniforme blu.

Si era ripromessa di non versare lacrime, ma ormai aveva imparato che Agnes era forse il suo unico punto debole e non c'era modo di contenere le emozioni, quando si trattava di lei.

L'anziana le sorrideva tenendole il viso tra le mani, cercando di asciugare via le lacrime dal suo viso, mentre a sua volta faticava a trattenere le proprie. Si sedettero ad un tavolino l'una di fronte all'altra, le quattro mani allacciate insieme. "Quando quel bel ragazzo gentile è venuto a riportarmi i soldi e non ha voluto dirmi cosa ne fosse stato di te, ho capito che dovevi essere veramente nei guai, e che stavi tentando di proteggermi…", raccontò la signora, "... fortunatamente sono riuscita a vedere la targa di Melbourne, quando è risalito sul furgone e così sono partita per cercarti…", aggiunse il tono animato.

"Ci ho messo un po', prima di scoprire dove fossi… ti tirerò fuori di qui, tesoro…", concluse. Dawn scosse il capo continuando a singhiozzare, incapace di articolare una qualsiasi frase di senso compiuto. Agnes si sporse verso di lei, stringendole le mani. "Ricordi il cugino Dwayne?", chiese. "Suo figlio e sua nuora, ricordi che lavorano con un team di avvocati ed investigatori privati?", continuò senza badare al suo mutismo. "Vi siete visti soltanto una volta, perciò, quando è uscita la notizia qui a Melbourne loro non ti hanno riconosciuta, ma ieri quando li ho incontrati, hanno collegato i fatti e sono ansiosi di mettersi al lavoro e conoscere i particolari direttamente da te.", intuendo l'imminente protesta da parte di Dawn, alzò un braccio per fermarla, "lo so cosa stai per dire, che non me lo posso permettere, vero? Questa è una cosa grossa, tesoro, ho accennato loro delle tue origini e lavoreranno con noi per la pubblicità che ne verrà fuori a tempo debito. Ci aiuteranno a tirarti fuori di qui!", ripeté in tono deciso.


	21. Cap21: Signorina Fisher

Aveva sperato che le ragazze fossero ancora in cortile al suo rientro dall'incontro con Agnes, invece le trovò tutte ad attenderla con aria interrogativa e premurosa.

Vedendola entrare, Boomer saltò giù dalla sedia con un tale impeto che questa si rovesciò provocando un gran baccano, tanto che Matthew fu costretto ad affacciarsi nel corridoio del braccio con sguardo severo. "Scusi Signor Fletcher!", esclamò pronta la Jenkins, cingendo con un braccio la donna, per accoglierla 'a casa'. "Allora... com'è andata?", chiese curiosa.

Notando tutti gli sguardi puntati verso di lei, Dawn alzò le braccia, "Ragazze, per favore, lasciatemi un attimo tranquilla, poi vi racconto tutto, ok?", si scusò precipitandosi nella sua cella.

"Su, coraggio, Dawn ha ragione, Sophie, tesoro, perché non vai a prendere le carte? Vi insegno un nuovo gioco!", propose la Birdsworth per alleviare la tensione. "Ok! Ma niente scommesse! Mi sono rotta i coglioni di perdere sempre i miei orsetti gommosi! Mi lasciate sempre sul lastrico!", esclamò Sue.

* * *

"Ma come pensano di fare a tirarti fuori di qui?", chiese confusa Beth Walters, a cui mancavano molti particolari della storia, noti solo a Bea, Liz, Doreen e Maxine.

"Ancora non lo so!", rispose stancamente Dawn giocherellando con un solitario pezzo di carota rimastole nel piatto. "Per prima cosa vogliono sentire l'intera versione da me, penso che fisseranno un incontro per la prossima settimana e poi si vedrà...", precisò, poi, si ricordò di un particolare che aveva ancora da chiarire con una di loro.

Attese che le altre si alzassero per riporre i vassoi da lavare e, avvicinandosi a Doreen, fingendosi risentita, le sussurrò, "Ho saputo che Nash non si è tenuto nulla per quel favore...", l'aborigena le sorrise, "Va bene così, è stato un piacere poterti aiutare, Dawn.", "Certo che per essere un carcere, ne ho incontrata parecchia di gente per bene!", scherzò riconoscente la Graves.

* * *

"Blackmoore, Richard, la sua nascita è registrata a Perth il 24 Febbraio del 1978, dopodiché sembra scomparire nel nulla, fino all'iscrizione all'accademia di polizia a Melbourne, nel 2002, più di vent'anni di servizio pressoché esemplare, ma grazie alle misure di sicurezza imposte ai voli dopo l'11 Settembre, abbiamo potuto collocarlo con cadenza regolare all'aeroporto di Alice Springs, praticamente vi si recava due volte l'anno, in primavera e in autunno, dal 2003 fino a quando è morto.", informò Peter McHallie, l'investigatore privato.

"Già, ma si dimentica che è morto per mano mia!", precisò impaziente Dawn, "Signorina Fisher, se riuscissimo a pro...", Dawn sbatté un palmo sul tavolo, alzandosi in piedi, "Graves! Non usi più quel nome per rivolgersi a me!", minacciò a denti stretti.

Agnes le coprì una mano adagiandovi la propria, la donna si calmò immediatamente, tornando a sedersi. Un sospiro di sollievo si levò dalla bocca dell'avvocato, che tornò subito a parlare, fissandola negli occhi con aria decisa. "È meglio che si abitui, Signorina Fisher...", asserì la donna, "Perché in aula tutti la conosceranno e si rivolgeranno a lei con il suo vero nome! Ad ogni modo, stavamo dicendo, che se riuscissimo a provare che lei si sentiva in reale pericolo di vita, potremmo anche riuscire a far passare l'aggressione sul furgone come eccesso di legittima difesa o al massimo come omicidio preterintenzionale. Ed è una bella differenza, rispetto ad un omicidio volontario."

"Già, ma come la mettiamo con i due di Adelaide?", domandò la detenuta. La donna alzò una mano per riprendere la parola. "Abbiamo ancora molto su cui scavare. Al momento, il signor McHallie sta cercando di rintracciare il collega di Blackmoore, che quel giorno stava guidando il furgone, ma a quanto pare deve essersi preso una vacanza. Purtroppo non abbiamo contatti utili ad Adelaide, abbiamo spedito un nostro collaboratore lì due giorni fa, ma l'uomo ferito fuori dal locale vicino al porto sembra scomparso nel nulla. Se trovassimo un qualche collegamento anche tra quelle due vittime ed Alice Springs, potremmo anche iniziare a pensare seriamente di coinvolgere la polizia. Una seconda autopsia sulla vittima deceduta lì potrebbe rivelare che il lasso di tempo interposto tra i traumi e le ferite da taglio che ne hanno effettivamente provocato la morte sono conformi alle sue dichiarazioni, ma per coinvolgere il medico legale serve un mandato.", comunicò la donna, cedendo la parola al coniuge investigatore.

"Un mio contatto alla Quantas mi ha assicurato che farà una ricerca incrociata negli storici della sua compagnia aerea e di quelle affiliate, al fine individuare viaggiatori frequenti con destinazione Alice Springs durante gli stessi periodi, riteniamo che ci sia la possibilità che in quei periodi organizzino una specie di briefing, se è vero ciò che le ha detto Blackmoore riguardo ad altri membri sparsi per il paese.", informò McHallie, "Ovviamente i primi nomi da cercare sono proprio dei due individui da lei incontrati ad Adelaide, ma si tratta comunque di un lavoro piuttosto certosino e ci vorrà del tempo.", aggiunse.

Posò la penna che aveva tenuto in mano fino a quel momento e giunse le mani poggiandole sul tavolo, per sporgersi verso Dawn con aria grave, "Un'ultima cosa, dando per scontata la veridicità di ciò che le ha detto quell'uomo, dobbiamo anche considerare il rischio che prima di morire abbia comunicato a qualcuno di averla trovata. Potrebbe ancora essere in pericolo, Dawn.", le comunicò pronunciando il nome da lei scelto con particolare enfasi.

L'espressione di Agnes si fece preoccupata, mentre si voltava a guardare la donna.

* * *

"Le donne nella loro società non valgono un cazzo, per loro, quindi dubito che si debba tenere d'occhio qualche nuova detenuta.", ragionò Dawn alternando lo sguardo tra Bea e Maxine, dopo aver loro raccontato del recente primo incontro con i lontani parenti di Agnes, giunti in suo sostegno.

"E se assoldassero qualche sbandata?", ipotizzò Max, la Graves scosse la testa pensierosa, "Uhm... no... sono troppo chiusi, non si fiderebbero mai di uno totalmente esterno alla setta, e comunque il genere femminile è sempre sottovalutato.", precisò, "Faccio eccezione soltanto io, il diavolo in persona!", scherzò fingendosi fiera del fatto, per smorzare la tensione, strappando un sorriso involontario a Bea. Ammirava quel suo modo di sdrammatizzare sempre tutto.

"Ok, concentriamoci piuttosto sulle guardie, nel caso ne arrivassero di nuove, ma io direi di tenere gli occhi aperti comunque anche con i nuovi arresti.", dichiarò il boss. "Avrai sempre qualcuna di noi accanto, tesoro, non ti lasceremo mai sola.", la rassicurò la Conway stringendole una mano.

Lei prese fiato per protestare, ma Bea la precedette, "Max ha ragione, facci l'abitudine perché non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di cedere, su questo punto! Finché quelle sbarre sono aperte...", disse indicando l'ingresso del loro blocco, "...tu sarai sempre accompagnata!", lei alzò le braccia in segno di resa, "Ok... ora posso andare nella mia cella... da sola?", chiese indietreggiando con una smorfia sul viso.

Le due amiche la seguirono con lo sguardo sorridente scuotendo il capo. "Voglio parlare con il signor Jackson.", annunciò infine la Smith a bassa voce, con lo sguardo alla porta appena socchiusa. "Credo che potremmo convincerlo ad avvertirci, se dovesse arrivare una nuova guardia.", si giustificò.


	22. Cap22: Epatite C

Allineate di fronte alle loro celle, aspettavano la conta serale. Bea era più impaziente del solito, sperava di poter parlare con Will riguardo le sue preoccupazioni su Dawn. Rimase delusa vedendo arrivare invece una pallidissima Vera Bennett. "D'accordo, ragazze, vediamo di far presto, che non è proprio serata!", disse in tono piatto la donna mentre incrociava le mani dietro la schiena. Osservandola meglio, la rossa notò la fronte imperlata di sudore, diverse macchie rosse che le salivano da un lato del collo fino dietro l'orecchio.

"Signorina Bennett, si sente bene?", decise di permettersi di chiedere, sinceramente preoccupata. "Ho fatto il doppio turno, sono solo stanca.", ammise la guardia strascicando i piedi e le parole. Il boss lanciò un'occhiata a Maxine, che, incurante dell'ordine di rimanere davanti alla propria cella, si avvicinò afferrando la Bennett prima che stramazzasse pesantemente a terra. Gli occhi erano già rivoltati all'indietro e non rispondeva alle loro stimolazioni verbali. Dawn le raggiunse sollevando le gambe della donna esanime. Liz Birdsworth corse al bottone antipanico e lo premette mentre gridava aiuto verso la postazione delle guardie. Bea ordinò a tutte le altre di andare nelle proprie celle.

Linda Miles e Matthew Fletcher accorsero immediatamente, richiedendo con la radio l'intervento di un'infermiere. Fletcher insisté che si chiamasse anche un'ambulanza, ancor prima di chiedere cosa fosse successo.

"È andata giù come una pera cotta, guardi le macchie rosse sul collo! Ma cos'ha?", chiese Bea, in ansia anche per il fatto che nel braccio ci fosse un bimbo di pochi mesi.

Matthew attese qualcuno dall'infermeria senza rispondere, spedendo Bea, Dawn e Max all'interno delle proprie stanze, da cui osservavano le guardie al capezzale della Bennett, ancora incosciente sul pavimento dell'atrio.

"Aveva appena iniziato ad integrare il telaprevir all'interferone e alla ribavirina.", informò Fletch. "Ha l'epatite?", chiese sconvolta Rose Atkins un po' troppo ad alta voce, tanto da farsi udire almeno dalle tre detenute in piedi sull'uscio delle loro rispettive celle, che si scambiarono un'occhiata dolorosa.

"La stanchezza e il rash cutaneo sono due effetti collaterali abbastanza comuni, il collasso sarà dovuto probabilmente alla stanchezza, ha la pressione molto bassa.", informò l'infermiera liberandosi dello sfigmomanometro, "Sono obbligata a riportare l'incidente alla commissione, Fletcher, mi dispiace. Non è più il caso che se ne stia a contatto con le detenute.", lo informò costernata.

Dopo che l'ambulanza partì per portare la vicedirettrice in ospedale, la grata blindata dell'H2 venne finalmente chiusa per la notte e le ragazze si ritrovarono avvolte nelle loro coperte attorno al tavolo dell'atrio, senza alcuna voglia di ridere e scherzare, come avevano programmato.

"Guarirà?", chiese con candore Boomer. "Non lo so Booms, ma sicuramente non la vedremo per un bel po' di tempo.", le rispose Bea, osservando le compagne che annuivano passivamente.

* * *

"Grazie, Fletch, ma sai benissimo che questo posto sarebbe spettato a te se non ti avessero investito.", "Certo amico, chissà, probabile, beh... sono felice che a soffiarmi il posto sia stato tu! Lo meriti più di chiunque altro.", replicò Matthew facendo suonare la sua tazza contro quella del collega. In breve la stanza si riempì dei secondini convocati per il briefing nel quale la direttrice Davidson avrebbe annunciato la promozione a vicedirettore di Will Jackson.

* * *

Finalmente Bea scorse l'uomo all'altro lato del cortile, si avvicinò chiamandolo, lui si fermò, disponibile all'ascolto, come sempre. "Mi chiedevo se fosse possibile sapere come sta la signorina Bennett e se per caso lei ha la possibilità di farle avere i nostri saluti.", esordì in tono sincero. "Vera ha bisogno di molto riposo, ma le farà senz'altro piacere ricevere i vostri auguri.", rispose cordialmente.

"Sono contenta per la sua promozione.", continuò la Smith. Will percepì una certa trepidazione nel suo tono, anche se sapeva che la sua dichiarazione era onesta, si sporse in avanti verso di lei abbozzando un sorriso, "Su, avanti Bea, cosa vuoi chiedermi?", la donna rimase spiazzata, ma prese al volo l'opportunità offertale. "Sa degli incontri settimanali programmati per la Graves?", chiese Bea abbassando la voce.

Gli si aprì un sorriso sul volto, ripensando alla signora Agnes che non aveva mai mancato di salutarlo affettuosamente ogni volta che era venuta a trovare quella che definiva la sua figlioccia. Proprio pochi giorni prima gli aveva presentato due parenti che sembravano essere lì più per lavoro che per cortesia, non aveva ancora avuto modo di controllare il registro dei programmi per la settimana, ma sospettava che stessero preparando una specie di difesa, sebbene sembrasse improbabile. Incoraggiata dal suo bel sorriso, Bea lo mise al corrente dei particolari più importanti, arrivando velocemente al punto.

* * *

"Ti ho portato dei pasticcini alle mandorle, li ho fatti proprio come piacciono a te! Sono stata a casa un paio di giorni e mi mancava cucinare per te!", l'anziana sorrise depositando il pacco di dolciumi sul tavolo della sala visite. Dawn si riempì i polmoni del profumo dei suoi capelli a lungo, prima di sciogliere l'abbraccio e lasciare che si sedesse davanti a lei.

"Come stanno Lucas e Clara?", chiese sorridente la ragazza stringendole entrambe le mani. "Oh stanno molto bene!", rispose Agnes distogliendo nervosamente lo sguardo dalla sua interlocutrice. La Graves inclinò la testa da un lato, insospettita dal suo insolito atteggiamento, attese in silenzio una spiegazione. "E va bene! Tanto prima o poi avrei dovuto dirtelo!", si arrese la signora accomodandosi meglio sulla sedia, nei suoi occhi si accese una scintilla di entusiasmo.

"Ho deciso di andare in pensione!", dichiarò mostrando la bianca dentatura. Notando la perplessità sul volto dell'altra spiegò, "Sono anziana! Non ho più voglia di correre dietro a Camille, Berenice e tutte le altre per tosarle o mungerle, loro lo sanno che non ho più l'energia di un tempo e se ne approfittano, si divertono alle mie spalle, mi guardano ferme, mentre mi avvicino, e quando sono a un passo, zac! Spiccano un balzo e via! Mi sembra quasi di sentirle sghignazzare ogni volta, a quelle birbanti! Meno che mai per stare dietro all'intera fattoria! Mio fratello mi ha fatto un'ottima offerta per comprare la mia parte per Lucas e la moglie e io mi sono detta, perché no? Avrò diritto di riposarmi un po', no?", concluse senza mai perdere il sorriso.

"È colpa mia, Agnes!", ragionò Dawn storcendo la bocca. "Oh, non dire sciocchezze! Si, forse se non fosse successo quello che è successo saremmo ancora tutte e due a spettinare pecore su ad Adelaide! Ma tu non hai colpe, tesoro! E se la situazione deve essere questa, che ci offra almeno delle nuove opportunità!"


	23. Cap23: Progressi

Lo schiaffo riecheggiò secco nell'atrio dell'H2, Boomer si massaggiò la mano mostrando i denti ancora impastati dei pasticcini offerti dalla Graves.

"Hai già avuto la tua parte! Questi sono per il Signor Jackson!", affermò giustificandosi per il gesto verso il donnone, "Oh andiamo, spilorcia! Lui se li può comprare quando vuole!", "Questi qui non si trovano nei negozi! Agnes li ha fatti per me! E mi ha fatto promettere che li avrei offerti a lui, non a te!", scherzò facendo la linguaccia, mentre le altre sorridevano centellinandosi la golosità condivisa da Dawn. "Signor Jacksooooooon!", gridò a squarciagola il gigante, ricevendo immediatamente uno scappellotto da Liz.

Passi pesanti si affrettarono dal corridoio, l'uomo di affacciò con espressione severa, "Oh, oh! Cos'è 'sto baccano, Jenkins?", "La scusi, signor Jackson!", si affrettò la donna, afferrando il vassoio con i pochi pasticcini rimasti e avvicinandosi al secondino, "Agnes mi ha fatto promettere che glie ne avrei conservato qualcuno, voleva darglieli di persona, ma aveva il dubbio che avrebbero fatto storie...", spiegò offrendogli il vassoio.

L'uomo sorrise, afferrandosi i fianchi. Osservò Boomer che da lontano lo guardava con invidia, ne prese uno sorridendo alla donna davanti a lui in segno di gratitudine, lo assaggiò fissando la mora, ne prese un altro e le puntò il dito contro, "Sono tutti tuoi, Booms!", "Hahaaaaa, grazie signor Jackson!", esultò lei saltando giù dalla sedia, corse verso la Graves, le strappò il vassoio dalle mani guardandola con aria vittoriosa e si cacciò in bocca le ultime due delizie.

La guardia non riuscì a trattenere una sana risata, "Non mancherò di ringraziarla la prossima volta che la vedo! Grazie Dawn!", sussurrò alla donna col ciuffo albino, prima di allontanarsi sgranocchiando il pasticcino.

"L'agente Dukes afferma che da un paio di giorni Blackmoore riceveva una quantità insolita di telefonate, anche mentre era di turno, telefonate sempre molto brevi. Ricorda che in concomitanza con questo cambiamento di abitudini aveva spinto per pattugliare le zone più a rischio della città, con la scusa che ultimamente si annoiava dei soliti servizi in quartieri più... tranquilli, diciamo, con la speranza di scovare questa fantomatica fuggitiva, sperava in una promozione, a detta di Dukes. Dice che mentre attendevano il nullaosta per il trasferimento dalla centrale a qui, ha udito parte di una di queste telefonate in cui Blackmoore diceva che si sarebbe occupato personalmente del pacco. E che nonostante avesse sempre preferito guidare il mezzo, pare che quel giorno abbia affermato di aver perso una delle sue lenti a contatto e abbia insistito per sedersi dietro, con la prigioniera. Si aspettava di dover fornire tutti questi particolari alle autorità competenti, ma sono stati molto sbrigativi e quando ha chiesto se poteva allontanarsi dal paese per le ferie già prenotate, non ha ricevuto obiezioni. Ecco perché non lo trovavamo! Chi ha contattati appena rientrato dal Messico.", le informò McHallie giocherellando con la sua inseparabile penna.

"Questo mi sembra senza dubbio un ottimo punto di partenza.", analizzò Dawn pensierosa, "Beh, senza dubbio era un comportamento insolito, per lui, a detta del collega che faceva coppia con lui da più di cinque anni.", confermò l'investigatore.

"Un'altra ottima notizia, per noi, è che anche Sparkle, l'uomo morto ad Adelaide, e Greene, ferito nello stesso scontro, sono fedeli clienti Quantas, con voli frequenti verso il centro del paese, i periodi coincidono con quelli di Blackmoore, la pista è buona e il mio contatto sta scremando un centinaio di altri nominativi che ha individuato con la sua ricerca. Proprio Greene ha fatto perdere le sue tracce subito dopo essersi ristabilito dall'incidente vicino al porto. Ha dato le dimissioni ed è sparito. Ultimo volo registrato, guardacaso, Alice Springs.", concluse soddisfatto.

"Con che criterio il suo collega sta... scremando... la lista di questi individui?", volle sapere Agnes. "Li stiamo selezionando entro una certa fascia di età, secondo le indicazioni che Blackmoore ha dato alla signorina Fisher, e ci stiamo concentrando nell'individuare quanti dei soggetti rientranti sotto questo criterio facciano parte di una qualche forza di polizia, anche privata.", l'anziana annuì, mostrandosi soddisfatta.

"Inoltre spedirà su ad Alice Springs un suo collaboratore specializzato in operazioni sotto copertura, a saggiare la situazione, vuole vedere se riesce a seguirli dalla falegnameria fino al villaggio, perché io non so individuarlo sulle mappe, e poi potrebbero anche essersi spostati in tutti questi anni.", spiegò Dawn giocando nervosamente con un mazzo di carte consumate agli angoli.

"Qualcosa non ti convince, vero?", indovinò la Smith seduta a gambe incrociate al suo fianco sul letto. Lei annuì distrattamente.

Seduta sulla sedia poco lontano, Maxine rimuginava tra sé, mordendosi l'interno della guancia. "Sono passati mesi, ormai, e nessuno si è fatto vivo, sembrerebbe che abbiano deciso di non intrufolarsi qui, forse, se davvero ti vogliono morta, stanno aspettando di beccarti durante il processo, per loro sarebbe molto meno laborioso che infiltrare qualcuno qui dentro... Ma se capissero che qualcuno sta ficcando il naso?", "Brava! È proprio quello a cui stavo pensando!", dichiarò la Graves.

Max si sporse verso di loro. "Però se succedesse, noi siamo preparate, e lo siamo più qui dentro tutte insieme che tu da sola in un'aula di tribunale! E poi c'è il signor Jackson!", Dawn la guardò cercando di dare un senso all'ultima affermazione. Notando la sua perplessità, la Conway si rivolse a Bea. "Non glie l'hai detto?", chiese con una punta d'imbarazzo. La donna dal ciuffo albino si rivolse al Boss, ancora più confusa. "Mi è sfuggito.", ammise a Max, poi si voltò verso l'altra, "Ho parlato col signor Jackson, giorni fa, gli ho spiegato le nostre preoccupazioni chiedendogli di avvertirci se dovesse arrivare una guardia nuova."

Lo sguardo di Dawn si raffreddò all'improvviso, "In pratica sei andata a raccontargli i cazzi miei!", disse con durezza, alzandosi. La rossa allargò le braccia senza capire dove avesse sbagliato, vedendola lasciare la stanza e sbattere la porta. Le braccia le ricaddero a peso morto sul materasso sul quale sedeva. Si voltò incredula verso Maxine, notando uno strano sogghigno. Si sporse verso di lei a chiedere il perché di tale espressione. "Su, vai! Ti sta aspettando!", la incoraggiò la mora. "Ma se si è appena incazzata per... per che cosa si è incazzata?", Maxine alzò gli occhi al cielo, "Oddio Bea, ma ti devo proprio spiegare tutto? È solo una scusa!", "Ma una scusa per cosa?", "Per fare la pace! Su! Vai!"

Stava ancora cercando di capire la logica di Maxine, quando aprì senza chiedere permesso la porta della cella della Graves. La donna stava leggendo. "Non si usa più bussare? Ah già... non si usa nemmeno chiedere il permesso prima di andare a raccontare i fatti di altre persone, che domande!", sproloquiò tra l'acido e il divertito.

"Che fai, leggi senza di me?", chiese mite il Boss senza ottenere risposta. Si avvicinò spintonando l'amica per farsi spazio, le tolse il libro dalle mani, depositandolo a terra e si le si sdraiò accanto a pancia in giù sullo stretto materasso, incrociando le braccia sotto il mento.

"Ok, senti, non volevo caricarti di troppi pensieri e realmente penso che il signor Jackson sia una brava persona, gli ho chiesto se era al corrente della tua situazione e quando lui mi ha detto di aver visto i tuoi parenti e che Agnes gli aveva già accennato qualcosa, gli ho detto che ero preoccupata per te e lui... lui è un brav'uomo, se sei in pericolo cercherà di proteggerti. È un bene che sia preparato anche lui, soprattutto ora che è diventato vice. Avrei dovuto dirtelo, hai ragione, ma volevo solo lasciarti un po' di respiro, e poi mi è passato di mente, ok?"

Una strana espressione si dipinse sul volto dell'altra, "Per te sarebbe ok, se io andassi a raccontare i cazzi tuoi?", chiese fingendosi ancora offesa, "Eddai Dawn!", esclamò torcendosi sul materasso. L'amica scoppiò a ridere prendendole una manciata di morbidi capelli.

"Ma si che è ok! Dovrò anche strigliare Agnes, e nemmeno con lei riuscirei ad essere incazzata!", "Mi piacerebbe molto conoscerla, sai?", "Oh ti piacerebbe, e tu piaceresti a lei!", le disse dolcemente continuando a giocare con la sua chioma rossa.


	24. Cap24: Non è brutto come sembra

L'investigatore aveva deciso, dopo i dubbi che Max aveva instillato in Dawn, che valeva la pena passare all'azione e spingere la setta ad esporsi. Aveva cambiato il piano spedendo un team di colleghi ad Alice Springs, il primo avrebbe fatto domande in giro sulla falegnameria, e si sarebbe dileguato non appena avesse avuto la certezza di essere stato notato.

Il resto del gruppo si sarebbe alternato per seguirli fino al villaggio e sarebbero spariti prima ancora che la comunità si accorgesse di loro. Così avevano ottenuto le coordinate esatte del loro quartier generale ed erano pronti alla seconda fase.

Spingendoli ad agire, avrebbero anche avuto un pretesto per coinvolgere la polizia federale ed aprire una vera e propria indagine, come saggiamente gli suggerì un suo fidato contatto del Commonwealth. Il materiale che avrebbero avuto a loro disposizione dopo un'aggressione in carcere, sarebbe stato più che sufficiente, se fossero anche riusciti ad avere una confessione in cambio di un accordo, tanto meglio.

Lo avevano fatto ambientare per un paio di settimane, tenendolo sempre sott'occhio, mentre gli preparavano la trappola nella quale erano quasi certi che sarebbe caduto.

Appena Will aveva avuto la conferma della nuova assunzione per sostituire lui, che era salito di grado, mentre ancora aspettavano i riscontri dall'uomo della compagnia aerea, aveva seguito il consiglio di Dawn.

"Provi a farselo amico, se è lui, si terrà alla larga da lei, si dichiarano una sottospecie di W.A.S.P. e non sopportano gli aborigeni, per questo bisogna anche dare un occhio in più a Doreen, potrebbe prenderla di mira.", gli consigliò la donna dal ciuffo albino. Sotto insistenza di Jackson, la Graves aveva accettato di coinvolgere anche Fletch, nel loro piano, "Se lei si fida, signor Jackson, posso farlo anche io!", ammise.

Sapeva bene fin dall'inizio che l'amica avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo fare per un po', prima che Will e Fletcher potessero intervenire per coglierlo in flagrante ed avere così una ragione più che valida per chiamare le forze dell'ordine. Credeva di essere preparata a questo fatto, ma adesso che se ne stava nascosta con Will nell'ultimo vano del locale docce, per fingere un incontro inappropriato, nel caso fosse andato storto qualcosa, poteva percepire la calma scivolarle di dosso secondo dopo secondo.

Nei pochi minuti che precedettero l'arrivo di Dawn, il ritmo del suo cuore crebbe costantemente, le martellava nelle orecchie e le pulsava in gola, facendole mancare il fiato. La scarica di adrenalina aumentò ancora quando udì la donna entrare e comportarsi come se fosse sola. Sentì il fruscìo dei suoi vestiti sfilati di dosso e gettati sulla panca, l'acqua della doccia tre vani più in là iniziare a scrosciare. Will le si avvicinò silenziosamente, percependo il suo nervosismo. Pochi attimi dopo la porta si spalancò di nuovo, facendola trasalire. Lui la toccò, nel tentativo di tranquillizzarla. "Signor Ryan, che ci fa qui?", sentì chiedere in tono chiaro dall'amica. Silenzio.

Riprese coscienza di sé solo diversi attimi più tardi, quando si ritrovò schiacciata tra le piastrelle della parete ed il corpo muscoloso di Will, che le premeva una mano sulla bocca per impedirle di singhiozzare, "Bea! Calmati, dobbiamo aspettare il suo segnale!", le stava sussurrando con le labbra attaccate al lobo dell'orecchio. Si accorse delle lacrime che le rotolavano copiose dal volto.

"Che cosa vuoi?", gridò la Graves. Will scattò immediatamente emergendo dal nascondiglio che fino all'attimo prima aveva condiviso con la rossa. "Adesso basta!", tuonò, richiamando Fletch e Maxine in attesa fuori dal locale. In poco più di un secondo l'uomo era sdraiato faccia a terra e Matthew gli premeva un ginocchio a metà della schiena, facendo leva con tutto il peso del suo metro e novanta per oltre centodieci chili.

Finalmente la Smith si asciugò le lacrime ed ebbe il coraggio di avvicinarsi, Max stava avvolgendo l'accappatoio sul corpo ancora accasciato e dolorante della vittima. Udì Jackson richiedere l'intervento urgente di Linda Miles ed allertare l'infermeria. "Andate! Resto io con loro.", disse Max ai due agenti, che si trascinarono dietro l'aggressore per chiudersi con lui in un gabbiotto, fino all'arrivo dei federali.

Aveva un grosso taglio sul lato sinistro della fronte, da cui il sangue colava inzuppando i capelli fradici e parte del volto, Bea si avvicinò inginocchiandosi di fronte a lei. Si rese conto delle lacrime che riprendevano a scorrere, accettò la salvietta inumidita che Max le stava porgendo e le tamponò la fronte seguitando a singhiozzare. La donna tossì sputando sangue dalla bocca, ma si appoggiò a lei decisa ad alzarsi in piedi. Represse la nausea crescente mentre gesticolando, allontanò Max, che uscì dal locale per aspettare la Miles.

La testa le girava vorticosamente, non riusciva a mettere a fuoco l'immagine di Bea davanti a sé, il sangue le faceva bruciare l'occhio. Ogni volta che inspirava le sembrava che migliaia di punte affilate le si conficcassero nei polmoni, nonostante tutto, l'idea dell'amica sotto shock era peggiore di tutto il resto.

"Bea, calmati...", le disse ansimando e prendendole il viso tra le mani, mentre l'altra continuava a tirare sù col naso e ad adagiarle delicatamente la salvietta bagnata sul volto tumefatto. "Va tutto bene, ce l'abbiamo fatta!", le disse guardandola negli occhi e cercando di sorridere, "Va tutto bene, piccola, non è brutto come sembra... giuro!", le disse dolcemente sforzandosi di sorridere attraverso le labbra gonfie e indolenzite.

In quel momento Max rientrò con Linda. "Perché ci ha messo tanto?", protestò ansimando la Smith in direzione dell'agente. "Deve andare subito in infermeria!", "Max, portala via!", chiese la donna ferita. Attese che le due donne si fossero allontanate, si voltò verso la doccia e finalmente si permise di arrendersi ai conati, accasciandosi di nuovo mentre i suoi polmoni pretendevano aria.


	25. Cap25: Blackout

"Ho avuto un blackout...", la dottoressa Bridget Westfall si accomodò sulla poltrona verde, proprio davanti a lei, accavallò le gambe ed incrociò le mani in grembo. "Che cosa intende, per blackout?", inclinò il capo da un lato, facendo dondolare l'orecchino d'argento appeso al suo lobo.

"Bea...", la chiamò dopo diversi secondi, vedendola trasalire al suono della sua voce. "Sono andata via... con la mente... per... due secondi? trenta? Due minuti? ... Non lo so!", rispose la rossa gesticolando. "Le era mai successo prima?", chiese con professionalità la psicologa. Dovette chiamarla una seconda volta.

La vide abbassare lo sguardo e rabbrividire. "Quando Henry mi pestava.", ammise in tono piatto. L'altra annuì mostrando comprensione, "Si ricorda a cosa stava pensando poco prima di... andarsene?", le chiese. "Provavo dolore fisico, mentre la picchiava, sono tornata indietro, credo."

I suoi occhi ripresero a vagare senza una meta, la Westfall capì che era impegnata nel tentativo di tradurre in parole un suo personale dialogo interiore. "Insomma... non è un segreto che mi fossi già trovata nella condizione di assistere o partecipare ad un pestaggio, siamo in prigione... in più ero ampiamente preparata, questa volta... eppure... ho completamente perso il controllo... sono tornata indietro... ed era come se... se stessi sentendo Henry picchiare Debbie ed è così che ho perso il controllo... se il signor Jackson non mi avesse fermata... avrei fatto saltare l'intero piano... o lo avrei ucciso con le mie stesse mani...", confessò.

"Non è insolito entrare in uno stato dissociativo quando si subiscono traumi ripetuti, o sperimentare dei veri e propri flashback, Bea, come non lo è provare una vera e propria sollecitazione fisica alla semplice vista di un atto violento verso terzi... un po' come quando le nostre ghiandole salivari si attivano alla vista di un limone, ad esempio.", spiegò in tono calmo, "Tantopiù se a subire le violenze sono persone a noi care, quindi, anche la momentanea associazione mentale tra la Graves e sua figlia mi sembra piuttosto fisiologica, non crede?"

"Come sta Bea?", volle sapere da Max, che era scesa in infermeria per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni e di come avesse passato la notte. "Starà meglio, tesoro, non ti preoccupare!", le assicurò stringendole dolcemente la mano, "Dille che sto bene e che non deve preoccuparsi, che presto tornerò su! E dille che se si azzarda a toccare il libro senza di me questa volta m'incazzo sul serio!", insisté intensificando la presa.

"Adesso sta parlando con i federali, hanno già avuto la mia dichiarazione e credo che dopo scenderanno da te. Il signor Jackson e il signor Fletcher hanno passato la notte con loro alla sede locale del Commonwealth, anche il team e Agnes erano là! Stanno raccogliendo tutte le prove ed apriranno ufficialmente l'indagine!", la ragguagliò mostrando un certo entusiasmo.

"Se la sono bevuta la storia della cucina?", chiese. "Certamente! Quando ho cominciato a raccontare la scena di 'pomodori verdi fritti' in prima persona hanno tagliato corto! Pare che già avessero i particolari del disastro che avevamo spiaccicato addosso dal signor Fletcher!", le raccontò in tono animato facendole dimenticare il dolore che le provocava sorridere.

"Devo ammettere che Boomer ha avuto davvero un lampo di genio con questa trovata! Non credo che avremmo potuto trovare una scusa migliore per giustificare la nostra presenza alle docce! Meno male che non sono dovuta andare oltre! Sarei stata davvero nei guai!", ammise sorridendo. "Ah io lo sarei stata senz'altro di più!", rispose la donna sdraiata. La mora la guardò perplessa, "Non hai mai visto 'Pomodori verdi fritti'?"

 _C'è quell'attrice cicciona brava che si chiama come l'assassino di Psycho! Ma solo di cognome eh! Che è una moglie depressissima che c'ha un marito che non capisce una sega poverino e non se la tromba nemmeno se glie la sbatte davanti al naso. E decidono di andare a trovare la zia di lui che sta in un ospitizio in mezzo al nulla. Vabeh in pratica si perdono nel bosco e finiscono in una specie di paesino fantasma dove guardacaso ci passa il tram. E lei vede questa vecchia locanda che cade a pezzi. Poi arrivano all'ospitizio, ma questa zia è isterica e siccome lei gli sta sul cazzo tutte le volte gli tira dietro i pasticcini! Che spreco! Allora la cicciona va a farsi un giro turistico nell'ospitizio e fa amicizia con una vecchietta che gli racconta la storia di questa locanda. Un film dentro a un film praticamente! Insomma c'era questa Giggi che era un maschiaccio e che da piccina vede il fratello morire spiaccicato sotto il tram che guardacaso passava di lì proprio in quel momento, che culo eh? Poverina rimane traumatizzata e lei e la fidanzatina del fratello spiaccicato non si salutano più. Poi dopo qualche anno non mi ricordo come si rivedono e lei scopre che quella lì s'è sposata con uno scimmione e questo qui la mena. Allora s'incazza e se la porta via e aprono una locanda insieme e si mettono a vendere i pomodori verdi fritti anche se sanno bene che fanno cacare. Poi c'è la famosa scena che si mettono a giocare con la farina e le uova e il cioccolato e si sporcano tutte, meno male che arriva il poliziotto del paese a fermarle sennò finivano tipo nove settimane e mezzo! Poi lo scimmione violento viene a cercare la moglie scappata di casa e finisce che lo ammazzano. Poi arriva un poliziotto da fuori che cerca lo scimmione violento ma non trova il cadavere. E loro gli danno da mangiare l'arrosto e lui gli dice che è buonissimo! Oh non se n'è mica mai accorto che quello arrosto era lo scimmione violento! Poi poverina alla moglie scappata di casa gli viene il cancro e muore! Poi scappa anche la vecchietta dal'ospitizio e la cicciona la ritrova alla fermata del tram e se la porta a casa sua, primo perché il tram di lì non ci passa più da parecchio tempo e poi perché nel frattempo s'è messa a dieta, ha cominciato a saltare sul trampolino, ha buttato giù un muro, l'ha ricostruito, ha imbiancato e arredato la cameretta per la vecchia e ha imparato a vestirsi e truccarsi da zoccola, si è... ma come si dice? Emancipata, insomma!_

Beth e Sophie si rotolavano per terra piangendo dalle risate e anche tutte le altre, che erano riuscite a rimanere ai loro posti, si stavano asciugando le lacrime dagli occhi. "Oddio Boomer, ti prego, dimmi che hai finito, non ne posso più! Mi fanno ancora male le costole! Abbi pietà!", ansimò disperata Dawn abbracciandosi lo stomaco, seguitando a ridere con una smorfia di dolore sul viso. Accanto a lei, Bea la consolò accarezzandole la schiena, mentre tentava di calmare le proprie risa. Anche il piccolo Joshua, in braccio alla madre, vedendo tutte quelle donne attorno a sé ridere di gusto, aveva iniziato ad imitarle, mostrando due adorabili fossette sulle guance paffute.


	26. Cap26: Non solo per questo

Ogni giorno che passava, il dolore alle costole incrinate diminuiva, i lividi erano scomparsi e anche se il taglio all'attaccatura dei capelli aveva lasciato una cicatrice piuttosto evidente, lei non se ne preoccupava affatto.

Finalmente aveva potuto raccontare la storia della sua dolorosa infanzia agli organi competenti, le indagini preliminari del suo team privato e la confessione che i federali erano riusciti a strappare al suo aggressore, in cambio di uno sconto di pena, avevano permesso alle indagini vere e proprie di partire da un buon punto.

Le accuse a suo carico per l'omicidio e l'aggressione ad Adelaide erano addirittura completamente cadute, dopo che si venne a sapere che il cadavere della vittima giaceva ancora ibernato nell'obitorio del medico legale, che dichiarò, dopo un'analisi mirata, che le ferite da percosse e quelle da taglio che ne avevano provocato la morte distavano temporalmente almeno di un paio d'ore l'una dall'altra.

In giornata l'avvocato l'aveva persino informata che l'udienza per i nuovi capi d'imputazione, legittima difesa putativa e furto d'identità, si sarebbero svolte a porte chiuse entro pochi giorni ed era ottimista sul fatto che sarebbe stata rilasciata molto presto.

Purtroppo non tutte le notizie che l'avvocato le aveva comunicato avevano una connotazione positiva. "Per il nome non ci sono problemi, signorina Fisher, ma il giudice ha escluso di poterle permettere di cambiare il suo cognome in quello relativo al furto d'identità della quale è accusata e per la quale quasi sicuramente verrà ritenuta colpevole, nonostante le attenuanti... è già molto che siamo riusciti a tener fuori Agnes.", la informò togliendosi gli occhiali da vista. "Capisco...", rifletté delusa la detenuta.

"Lynn, mi chiedevo...", s'intromise l'anziana, "... ecco io ci stavo pensando già da un po' e volevo parlartene...", continuò, rivolgendosi a Dawn, "... e se io ti adottassi?", chiese con speranza. Sul volto della prigioniera si dipinse un sorriso riconoscente, le prese amorevolmente le mani. "Voglio dire... sei cresciuta praticamente con me, e sai che ti ho sempre amata come una figlia, a chi dovrebbero andare i miei risparmi una volta che non ci sarò più, se non a te? Sarò felice di lasciarti anche il mio cognome...", concluse sorridendo.

"In effetti un'adozione risolverebbe tutti questi... inconvenienti, e viste le vostre rispettive età, dovrebbe anche essere una pratica piuttosto celere, ma suggerisco di aspettare che si calmino le acque." Le due donne annuirono stringendosi affettuosamente le mani.

"Tesoro, è una bellissima notizia!", le disse dolcemente Bea abbracciandola. "E non è tutto!", aggiunse Dawn. "Hey dobbiamo festeggiare, Dawn! Non puoi chiedere alla tua nuova mammina di prepararci una camionata di quei deliziosissimi dolcetti alle mandorle? Oh, anche se ce li fa alle nocciole ce li facciamo andare bene lo stesso eh!", "Boomer! Ma che sfacciata!", esclamò Beth. "Perché, tu non ne vuoi, culo secco?", replicò offesa il donnone. "Oh state un po' zitte!", esclamò il boss voltandosi ancora verso l'amica, curiosa di sentire il resto.

Un rumore di passi affrettati giunse dal corridoio, le ragazze si voltarono nell'istante in cui Will Jackson fece il suo ingresso con aria eccitata, individuò la più vicina al telecomando e le puntò il dito contro. "Liz accendi la tv! C'è stata una fuga di notizie! Maledetti giornalisti!", la bionda ubbidì immediatamente, mentre le altre si radunavano volgendo lo sguardo allo schermo che mostrava l'entrata principale del complesso carcerario.

" _...worth torna a far parlare di sé con un'altra sconvolgente storia che rischia di diventare di carattere internazionale!..._ ", recitava una voce femminile mentre lo schermo passava al primo piano della foto segnaletica di Dawn.

" _Fonti attendibili ci hanno comunicato poco fa che la detenuta Dawn Graves, il cui vero nome si è recentemente appreso essere Annie Fisher, in custodia preventiva per due omicidi ed un'aggressione, potrebbe presto tornare libera!..._ "

L'inquadratura mutò ancora, mostrando il suo aggressore con l'uniforme da secondino del carcere. " _Le accuse contro i delitti di cui era sospettata sono cadute subito dopo che la donna è stata quasi uccisa da un secondino, pare sotto ordine di una setta che opera nel territorio centrale dell'Outback. A quanto ci risulta, la Fisher fuggì giovanissima dalla propria famiglia, seguace del culto, facendo perdere le sue tracce acquisendo una nuova identità. Il suo arresto ha rimesso la sua vecchia famiglia sulle sue tracce, ancora ignoto il motivo di tanto accanimento sulla donna..._ "

Lo schermo mostrò un enorme complesso in legno. " _Quella che vedete è la vecchia falegnameria di Alice Springs che pare gestissero un gruppo numeroso di adepti. I vicini affermano che è stata chiusa improvvisamente cinque settimane fa ed i proprietari, piuttosto conosciuti in città perché passavano qui l'intera settimana, si sono dileguati nel nulla..."_

Una panoramica del deserto australiano comparve in tutta la sua asprezza sullo schermo. " _Proprio in questo momento stanno partendo direttamente dalla base militare di Alice Springs un gran numero di mezzi pesanti, pronti ad invadere il sito in cui la setta dei Bambini del Taipan, così pare si facciano chiamare, si è stabilita, lontana da occhi ed orecchie indiscrete, più di trent'anni orsono. Lo spazio aereo è stato chiuso per un perimetro di dieci chilometri tutto intorno al lago Lewis, per permettere ai velivoli militari libero accesso ed operatività sulla zona. Non resta che attendere le notizie ufficiali a blitz concluso. Grazie per averci seguito, il prossimo aggiornamento alle 21, buona serata, a voi la linea._ "

Il boss si accorse che Dawn stava tremando, la strinse a sé cercando di confortarla, guardandola con premura. Cercò la sua mano e incrociò le dita con le sue. "Coraggio... presto sarà tutto finito...", le sorrise stringendo ritmicamente la presa. "I Bambini del Taipan...", recitò rabbrividendo l'altra, "Non avevo idea...", dichiarò con un mezzo sorriso amaro.

"È proprio vero che nell'Outback è possibile nascondersi in piena vista!", sentenziò distrattamente il secondino. Il gruppo rimase muto attorno al tavolo, Dawn veniva costantemente investita dalle occhiate silenziose e comprensive delle compagne, che non essendo abituate a vederla insolitamente di cattivo umore, non sapevano come comportarsi.

Benché le comprendesse, dopo un po' Bea ne ebbe abbastanza e se la trascinò in cella senza una particolare ragione. "Hey... non farti rovinare questa bellissima giornata da certi brutti ricordi...", le disse osservandola sedersi sul bordo della branda, "Quelli fanno parte del passato... Tutte le notizie che oggi ti hanno dato, invece...", continuò accucciandosi davanti a lei e poggiandole le mani sulle ginocchia. "Quello è tuo futuro, Dawn...", le disse con un sorriso sereno.

La prima intenzione era stata quella di rialzarsi, e sederlesi vicina, ma si ritrovò ad allungarsi verso di lei e si arrese all'improvvisa voglia di baciarla teneramente sulle labbra. Quando tornarono a guardarsi negli occhi non c'era stupore negli sguardi di nessuna delle due.

Come se fino a quel momento qualcosa che stia crescendo appena sotto la superficie in maniera del tutto naturale, d'un tratto spuntasse fisiologicamente fuori, accolsero entrambe quel nuovo passo l'una verso l'altra in modo altrettanto spontaneo e naturale.

"Che altra bella notizia ti ha dato l'avvocato?", le domandò, ricordandosi della conversazione di poco prima. "Le ho chiesto di riesaminare il tuo caso.", Bea sorrise con una punta di perplessità, "Sono già stata condannata, Dawn...", le ricordò.

L'altra alzò una mano in segno di protesta. "Non meriti di passare qui dentro il resto della tua vita, Bea... e non per...", stavolta fu la Graves a posare le labbra sulle sue, "...questo...", precisò. "Non è stato per nulla tenuto conto delle attenuanti e delle circostanze... conosciamo entrambe i particolari, e anche se l'avvocato deve ancora mettere mano a tutto l'incartamento, dal poco che sa, ha avuto la stessa impressione. Contatterà Franky Doyle chiedendole di assisterla, chi meglio di lei, che ha vissuto l'intera faccenda in parte addirittura sulla propria pelle, per darle le giuste direzioni da prendere?... Parlerai con lei?", le chiese con candore.

"Ma certo che ci parlerò!", la rassicurò la rossa, "Anche per questo!", aggiunse allungandosi di nuovo verso le sue labbra.


	27. Cap27: Alieni

L'atmosfera tra le compagne di cella dell'ala H2 era rimasta pesante, dopo la notizia della setta data dalla ABC. Durante la cena, le detenute delle altre sezioni osservavano stranite il loro tavolo insolitamente silenzioso.

Bea si accorse degli sguardi furtivi di Lucy Gambaro, che confabulava a bassa voce con le sue enormi scagnozze. Arricciò il labbro superiore in una smorfia di puro disgusto, alla vista di quell'essere raccapricciante, mentre con sorpresa realizzava che era stata lei ad infettare Vera Bennett, probabilmente durante la rivolta dell'anno precedente.

Non poteva permettere che le vedesse in quello stato simile al torpore, doveva assolutamente fare qualcosa per risollevare il morale del gruppo. "Hey Sue!", chiamò con voce allegra. Il donnone si voltò verso di lei con sguardo annoiato, mentre masticava rumorosamente il suo hot-dog. "Sai una volta ho visto un film, che mi è piaciuto molto, ma non mi ricordo il titolo!"

Dawn colse immediatamente l'intenzione della rossa e la guardò dall'altro lato del lungo tavolo con aria complice e riconoscente.

"Spara!", la sfidò la Jenkins ingoiando il boccone. "Sai io non ho mai guardato molti film...", si giustificò il boss prima di continuare, "Era un film di fantascienza, c'era l'esercito che combatteva dei mostri che avevano il sangue che corrodeva il metallo...", intercettò Beth Walters e le lanciò un'occhiataccia per impedirle di rispondere, era il momento di Boomer.

"Ah, sisisi! È Alien due!", rispose eccitata la mora. Benché nessun'altra avesse aperto bocca, Bea poté percepire l'aria intorno al tavolo alleggerirsi immediatamente e seppe che tutte erano state testimoni di quel magico cambiamento. "Perché, ce n'è più d'uno?", incalzò.

"Ce ne sono quattro!", dichiarò, poi si sporse sul tavolo come se stesse per rivelare il segreto dei segreti, "E mia sorella mi ha detto che ha letto su Facebook che vogliono fare anche il cinque!", comunicò con un largo sorriso.

Soddisfatta, la Smith incrociò le braccia, appoggiò la schiena alla sedia e strizzò l'occhio a Dawn, che sorridendo le mimava un silenzioso "Ti adoro" con le labbra, "Raccontameli!", ordinò con curiosità.

 _Allora praticamente il primo si chiama Alien e basta... cioè non ALIENEBASTA..., solo ALIEN. Inizia che ci sono questi che dormono in dei tubi su un'astronave. A un certo punto si svegliano e scendono su questo pianeta che mandava un s.o.s. e trovano un'astronave che ha vagamente la forma di un enorme cazzo. Ci entrano dentro e ci sono delle uova gigantesche! Ma tipo che sembrano di dinosauro, capito? Allora siccome gli americani non si fanno mai i cazzi suoi, vogliono vedere cosa c'è nell'uovo, uno si avvicina e esce una specie di ragnone enorme che gli si attacca alla faccia. Allora gli altri lo portano via! Poi Ripley che è la protagonista non li vuole far più entrare perché giustamente dice che è pericoloso, ma poi arriva il robot che però loro non lo sanno ancora che è un robot e gli apre la porta. Poi dopo un po' questo qui si sveglia con la fame e il ragnone non lo trovano più. Allora tutti contenti vanno a cena ma a quello lì che prima c'aveva il ragnone attaccato alla faccia gli vanno di traverso gli spaghetti e poi si scopre che era incinto del ragnone perché un mostrillo gli esce dalla pancia e lo uccide e poi scappa. Allora tutti alla ricerca di questa bestiaccia, si armano di lanciafiamme e mitra e si dividono. Nel frattempo però il mostrillo è diventato grande ed è ganzo perché c'ha una lingua dentata e ti morde e poi ti mangia. Allora costruiscono un aggeggio che rileva i movimenti per beccarlo che funziona a... Aspetta com'è che dicono? Ah sisisi, MICROVARIAZIONINELLA DENSITÀ DELL'ARIA! Però alla fine il mostro li fa fuori tutti e si salva solo Ripley che lo spara fuori dalla navetta di salvataggio, dopo aver fatto esplodere l'astronave grossa e poi si rimette a dormire nel tubo._

Furono interrotte dall'annuncio metallico che dagli altoparlanti le avvertiva di sgombrare la mensa e tornare nella loro sezione. Il boss notò comunque, con estrema soddisfazione, che l'ilarità suscitata dal racconto di Boomer era stata sufficiente a far abbassare la cresta alla vecchia Juicy.

Nel corridoio Dawn le si affiancò stampandole un sonoro bacio sulla guancia, "Come farei senza di te?", scherzò, "Come faresti senza Boomer, vorresti dire!", replicò l'altra.

"Cazzo, hai ragione!", ammise la Graves, saltando al collo del donnone e baciandole la guancia con impeto, "Boomer, come farei senza di te!?"

Avevano ancora un certo margine di tempo prima dell'aggiornamento della ABC, così si sistemarono nel salottino, pronte per ascoltare il resto della saga.

 _Il due si chiama ALIENS, perché sono tanti. Praticamente Ripley si sveglia e scopre che ha dormito per più di cinquant'anni, ma oh, non è mica invecchiata! E siccome ha fatto esplodere tutto gli levano la patente per guidare le astronavi e la licenziano, perché non credono a una sola parola a proposito dei mostri. Poi però la vanno a ricercare perché qualche furbone è andato a controllare e puf! Sparito! E lei non ci vuole tornare lì perché se la fa sotto e ha paura che la sua vecchia azienda voglia addomesticare i mostri e mandarli a combattere insieme ai soldati. Però alla fine gli giurano che li vogliono morti e la convincono. Così si rimette a dormire nel tubo insieme ai soldati e torna sul pianeta, che nel frattempo c'è nata una fabbrica che fa l'aria, così non devono andare a giro con le bombole. Allora entrano lì però non trovano nessuno a parte una bimba che si era nascosta. Poi scoprono che hanno fatto una specie di riunione condominiale e sono tutti nei sotterranei, ma quando arrivano lì scoprono che sono tutti incinti e proprio in quel momento partoriscono i mostrilli. Allora tutti vanno nel panico e cominciano a sparare a destra e a manca, poi arrivano i mostri grossi e cominciano a mangiarseli tutti. Alla fine scoprono che uno dei mostrilli fa le uova e decidono di far esplodere tutto di nuovo fregandosene se poi gli levano la patente e si salvano Ripley, la bimba, mezzo robot e un soldato, e si rimettono a dormire mentre tornano a casa._

 _Il tre si chiama tre... cioè... ALIEN TRE. Praticamente si perdono nello spazio e finiscono in un pianeta prigione pieno di assassini coi pidocchi. Sono tutti morti tranne Ripley, che trova un dottore carino e anche se c'ha i pidocchi decide che è meglio farsi una trombata e doversi tagliare i capelli perché il dottore carino gli ha attaccato i pidocchi, piuttosto che restare vergine coi capelli, tanto non gli era rimasto più nulla. Così trombano e lei si taglia i capelli a zero. Poi cominciano a morire i prigionieri e si scopre che un ragnone si era salvato e si era attaccato alla faccia di un cane e lo ha messo incinto e questo mostro è più forte perché è mezzo cane. Nel frattempo Ripley scopre di essere incinta, ma mica del dottore carino! Del mostro! E allora si ammazza in un brodo di metallo bollente._

 _Il quattro si chiama ALIEN LA CLONAZIONE... Hahaha questa ve la devo raccontare... La prima volta che ho visto il cartello avevo letto ALIEN LA COLAZIONE hahahha, ma era perché ero ancora a digiuno e avevo fame! Vabeh insomma... sono passati tipo trecento anni e la scienza è andata avanti e gli scienziati hanno clonato Ripley, che si sveglia in un bozzolo e non sa chi è, ma qualcosina si ricorda. Poi arrivano dei pirati che vendono un carico di umani addormentati agli scienziati e si scopre che hanno fatto partorire Ripley e si sono tenuti il mostrillo! E quel mostrillo fa le uova da dove vengono fuori i ragnoni! Allora c'è una dei pirati che si è infiltrata ma non è un pirata! Chissà come sa tutta la storia e va da Ripley perché la vuole ammazzare, ma quando arriva lì vede che gli hanno già tolto il mostrillo. Nel frattempo gli scienziati si sono messi a giocare al piccolo ginecologo e hanno messo incinti tutti gli umani comprati dai pirati con le uova del mostrillo di Ripley. Un casino! I mostri non si fanno addomesticare e si rivoltano come al circo! Scappano e cominciano ad ammazzare tutti! Poi mentre Ripley scappa coi pirati scopre che la nanerottola che la voleva ammazzare è un robot! E pensare che gli piaceva! Comunque praticamente il robot alla fine si collega col filo della bibbia elettronica al computer di bordo, lo hackera e impedisce all'astronave di schiantarsi sulla terra, e allora Ripley ci ripensa e decide che la nanerottola gli garba lo stesso._


	28. Cap28: Veleni

La ripresa dall'elicottero mostrava una vista dall'alto delle piccole case in legno che formavano il villaggio in cui era nata, nonostante fossero passati più di vent'anni, poteva ancora riconoscere la corta strada principale, l'unica strada, che iniziava con la chiesa da un capo e terminava con l'enorme fienile adibito a magazzino per le provviste dall'altro.

Distolse lo sguardo dalla tv accostandosi inconsciamente a Bea, lei le strinse la mano, - _sono qui_ \- pensò guardandola. Dawn abbozzò un sorriso e si obbligò a seguire il servizio, puntò il dito verso lo schermo e si sporse ancora verso la rossa, "La quarta casa alla destra del fienile...", informò sotto voce, la Smith annuì, sapendo che parlava di quella in cui era cresciuta.

" _Potete vedere l'agglomerato di case in cui il culto dei Bambini del Taipan ha vissuto fino a pochi giorni fa, queste immagini fornite direttamente dall'esercito fanno seguito al blitz che nel pomeriggio si è svolto nell'inutile tentativo di individuare i membri della setta e gli esponenti al suo comando. Purtroppo, come vediamo, il villaggio è risultato essere già stato abbandonato_."

Le rirpese mostrarono lo scheletro di quella che doveva essere stata una specie di serra, completamente distrutta dalle fiamme, sulle sponde del lago.

" _Durante il sopralluogo i militari hanno scoperto i resti carbonizzati di una serra, i periti sul posto sono certi che l'incendio sia doloso, fortunatamente non ci sono resti umani..._ "

Lo schermo mostrò alcune immagini di un fiore bianco dalla forma simile ad una campana.

" _...ma sono stati trovati resti riconoscibili di una pianta velenosa il cui nome scientifico è Datura Stramonium, anche conosciuta come Erba del Diavolo, che non è autoctona del territorio australiano, ma proviene dal centro America. Si sospetta che i capi del villaggio la usassero in piccole dosi sui fedeli durante i riti religiosi, per soggiogarne le volontà, ma l'alcaloide conosciuto come scopolamina, presente in grande percentuale nella pianta, può facilmente provocare la morte di un individuo adulto, se somministrata in dosi sufficientemente elevate. Purtroppo si fa sempre più concreta l'ipotesi di un suicidio di massa e i militari sono attualmente impegnati, nonostante la scarsa visibilità notturna, in una frenetica ispezione delle centinaia di miniere in disuso che circondano il lago Lewis, dove si teme si siano rifugiate le famiglie del culto, con la speranza di trovarli ancora tutti in vita._ "

Appena l'inquadratura tornò sulla giornalista, Liz decise di spegnere l'apparecchio, "Ok ragazze, basta così, ne abbiamo abbastanza per stasera! Non è meglio festeggiare le buone notizie che oggi ha ricevuto Dawn?", propose con un sorriso forzato.

La figlia afferrò la mano di Boomer e la trascinò via con sé, "Hey Sophie! Ma che vuoi?", sbuffò spazientita. "Zitta e tira fuori tutte le schifezze che hai! Lo spaccio era a corto di provviste oggi e siamo riuscite a comprare solo dell'aranciata e le patatine al bacon!", le spiegò la ragazza. "Scusa e che cazzo c'entro io?", la bionda la fulminò con lo sguardo. Dopo un lungo attimo d'indecisione, il gigante si arrese. "E va beeeeneee!"

Qualcosa di viscido le strusciò sulla coscia, sbarrò gli occhi svegliandosi di soprassalto, inorridì accorgendosi di una mano enorme che le premeva sulla bocca. Era completamente avvolta dal buio, allargò le narici per respirare e le si inondarono dell'acre olezzo di sudore stantio misto a quello umido della muffa.

Lottò invano cercando di liberarsi dalla presa sulla bocca, accorgendosi dell'enorme stazza del braccio a cui era attaccata. Cominciò a scalciare alla rinfusa e udì una serie di sibili che le ghiacciarono il sangue, la cosa viscida le avvolse le gambe e iniziò a punzecchiarla, si rese presto conto che erano veri e propri morsi. In in attimo di orrore prese coscienza del luogo e della situazione in cui si trovava.

S'impose di calmarsi, accasciandosi sul materasso sotto di lei e come un mantra, cominciò a ripetere a sé stessa che quello doveva essere solo un incubo e che presto si sarebbe svegliata. Progressivamente le sensazioni tattili svanirono, poi anche gli odori sgradevoli abbandonarono le sue narici e presto tutto tornò alla calma.

Presto solo il suono affannoso dei propri respiri le riempiva le orecchie, aprì gli occhi ed accolse con piacere il lieve bagliore che filtrava dalla finestra smerigliata della sua cella. Si mise a sedere sul letto con una lieve smorfia, rendendosi conto che era madida di sudore.

Non dovevo esagerare con i marshmallow di Sue - pensò tra sé sforzandosi di sorridere per scacciare i fantasmi dell'incubo.

" _Le operazioni di recupero dei cadaveri è stata ostacolata dalle centinaia di Taipan che infestavano la miniera di opale dove l'esercito è impegnato, dalle tre della scorsa notte, ad estrarre i corpi di centoquarantasette persone, tra cui trentotto bambini. I medici legali hanno notato la presenza di morsi di serpente su molte delle vittime, ma sono prudenti, considerando l'enorme quantità di veleno che la setta avrebbe potuto recuperare dalle piante di datura coltivate nella serra data al rogo recentemente. È stato montato uno speciale padiglione refrigerato alla periferia di Alice Springs, per facilitare il lavoro del personale medico proveniente da tutto il paese. Saranno quindi le autopsie a stabilire l'effettiva causa dei decessi. Si tratta senza ombra di dubbio del più grave suicidio di massa dopo le vicende di Jonestown, in Guyana, dove il 18 novembre del 1978 trovarono la morte per avvelenamento da cianuro oltre novecento persone, tra cui ducentodiciannove bambini, tutti adepti della setta denominata Il Tempio del Popolo, guidata dal tristemente noto reverendo Jim Jones._ "

"Basta, Dawn...", le disse dolcemente Bea prendendole delicatamente il telecomando dalle mani e spegnendo la tv. Si sedette accanto a lei massaggiandole la schiena, osservando il suo sguardo assente. "È finita ormai...", aggiunse nel tentativo di riscuoterla dai suoi cupi pensieri.

Max si sedette con la sua solita grazia sull'altra sedia vicina e le mise una tazza di tè bollente tra le mani, "Su, bevi, tesoro... stai tremando...", le disse pur sapendo che la ragazza non aveva affatto freddo.

Will Jackson attese qualche attimo prima di chiamarla per nome, "Agnes ti sta aspettando...", annunciò a bassa voce. Si era esposto personalmente con la Davidson per permettere quell'incontro fuori programma. Gli ultimi fatti provenienti da Alice Springs avevano fatto preoccupare l'anziana, che voleva sincerarsi di come stesse la sua figlioccia.

Osservò la Smith depositarle un leggero bacio sulla guancia dopo averla accompagnata con premura nel corridoio, le fece strada in silenzio verso la sala visite e la lasciò sola con la signora.


	29. Cap29: Progetti

"Hey, ho sentito dire in giro che Cricket andrà in pensione tra poche settimane! Era ora che quel vecchio spilorcio se ne andasse!", giudicò Boomer succhiando con soddisfazione i resti di un lecca-lecca. Poi si sporse entusiasta verso la donna dal ciuffo albino. "Potresti prendere il suo posto... mi fai lo sconto se ti compro più di dieci dollari di roba?", Dawn soffocò una risata, "Booms! Cosa ti fa credere che io voglia quel posto? Ad ogni modo, non credo che potrei decidere io i prezzi! E oltretutto, non credo che una ex detenuta possa essere permesso di prendere in gestione lo spaccio!"

"Beh, io credevo che volessi rimanere... in zona?", replicò la Jenkins rivolgendo un'occhiata furtiva in direzione del boss. "Si ma, addirittura a Wentworth no! Non ci penso proprio!", ammise con fermezza.

"Che cosa dice Agnes, non vuole tornare su ad Adelaide?", chiese Liz alzando gli occhi dal suo lavoro a maglia. L'altra scosse il capo, "No! Ha preso molto seriamente la sua decisione di ritirarsi! L'idea è quella di trovare una casetta in campagna con un piccolo pezzo di terra. Giusto lo spazio per un orto e qualche animale, per il sostentamento personale. In linea di massima condivido il suo pensiero, ma preferirei trovare qualcosa da ristrutturare, per poterci mettere le mani e magari anche migliorarne l'efficienza energetica, che ne so... In realtà, so fare ben poco a parte... spettinare le pecore, come dice lei, però si può sempre imparare! Ci penseremo non appena uscirò!", concluse con entusiasmo.

"Su ragazze, si è fatto davvero tardi, noi andiamo a nanna!", decise Bea cercando la mano di Dawn. "A nanna... o... a giocare a P.V.F.?", chiese la ragazzona con malizia strizzando convulsamente l'occhio in direzione della coppia. La Conway soffocò una risatina cogliendo la sua allusione, ma le altre due, prima si guardarono perplesse e poi chiesero all'unisono, "P.V.F.?", Sue si raddrizzò con spavalderia agguantandosi i fianchi con le manone. "Pomodori. Verdi. Fritti!", recitò per l'intero pubblico presente nel salottino. "Boomer! Ma fatti gli affaracci tuoi!", la rimproverò Sophie con imbarazzo schiaffeggiandole il sedere.

La coppia si allontanò, "Tecnicamente ci mancherebbero gli ingredienti... tu non hai della farina da parte, vero?", scherzò a bassa voce Bea, guadagnandosi una gomitata al fianco.

"Ma sono affari miei! Nostri! Potrebbero liberare una stanza visto che dormono sempre insieme ormai!", si giustificò la mora.

La Graves si bloccò voltandosi, "Non è vero che dormiamo sempre insieme!", protestò con l'indice alzato. "Beh... forse dovreste...", osservò imperterrita la Jenkins mostrando un'improvvisa timidezza.

"Boomer, hai idea di quanto sia scomodo dormire in due su una di queste brande?", replicò la rossa. "E poi siamo cresciutelle... abbiamo bisogno della nostra privacy!", aggiunse la Graves facendole la linguaccia, prima di voltarsi portandosi dietro Bea.

Il sottile nastro che chiudeva il pacco le tagliava i polpastrelli, - _ma cosa ci ha messo dentro Agnes?_ \- pensò con la mente leggera rientrando nel blocco H. Appena la videro scoppiarono urla e applausi, la Miles le lasciò fare, comprendendo il motivo di tanto entusiasmo. "Ok ragazze, basta così! Non volete i pasticcini?". La Jenkins aveva già preso in consegna i due grossi involucri e si diresse saltellando al tavolo per scartarli. "Piano Boomer! E ricordati di lasciarne un po' agli agenti!", la pregò Dawn sottraendo uno dei due involucri alla donna, che la guardò in cagnesco. "Facciamoci bastare questi, ok?", si giustificò tutt'altro che intimorita dirigendosi nella propria cella.

"Hey", si affacciò poco dopo la Smith, mentre l'altra depositava la scorta di dolciumi sulla piccola scrivania. "Hai visto? È andata bene!", le disse abbracciandola, "Meglio di quanto credessi possibile! Cinque settimane passeranno in un lampo!", rispose la rossa, "Dai... andiamo a festeggiare!", propose con un gran sorriso.

"Speravo che ci fosse anche Agnes, stamattina...", confessò la Smith camminando affianco a Dawn. "Non voleva essere d'impiccio, il tempo durante le visite è sempre ristretto e dobbiamo concentrarci sul tuo caso, quando Peter e Lynn avranno tutto il materiale di cui hanno bisogno per lavorare, avrete tutto il tempo per conoscervi", le rispose la Graves con un sorriso. "Ancora non riesco a credere che ci siano riusciti!", ammise la rossa. "Ti riferisci al mio caso o al tuo?", "Entrambi!", "Beh, hanno ottenuto molta notorietà grazie al mio, e lo hanno gestito davvero al meglio. Presentare una revisione al tuo con questi precedenti ha aiutato. Lascia loro il tempo per mettere insieme tutti i pezzi del puzzle... Sono quasi sicura che riusciranno ad ottenere una revisione al tuo processo, forse addirittura un annullamento! Certo, si dovrebbe ricominciare daccapo! Ma almeno sarebbe un processo equo!"

"Avanti, bellezze... una partita di addio!", insisté in tono pacifico Lucy Gambaro, affiancata dalle sue grosse scagnozze. Smith, Conway e Graves si guardarono per pochi istanti ed accettarono un'ultima sfida a basket, in attesa del rilascio di Dawn di lì a poche ore.

Non fu difficile, per loro, guadagnare subito un certo vantaggio, vista la poca agilità della squadra di Lucy. Dawn passò la palla a Max sotto canestro, che fu placcata in aria dall'enorme avversaria, le due stramazzarono sul duro cemento due metri più in là, la Conway cacciò un grido di dolore, ancora sommersa sotto il peso dell'avversaria che annaspava cercando di riacquistare l'equilibrio necessario a rimettersi in piedi.

In pochi attimi le due erano circondate da un nutrito gruppo di detenute preoccupate. Anche due guardie, temendo una rissa, si stavano avvicinando minacciose. Bea strattonò malamente la bionda caduta su Maxine, che si teneva il gomito, chiaramente scomposto, cercando di lamentarsi il meno possibile.

Decisero che sarebbe stata Dawn ad accompagnarla giù in infermeria, in maniera da poterla salutare, prima di lasciare il penitenziario. "Oh Dawn! Mi dispiace così tanto!", si lamentò mentre attendevano l'ambulanza che l'avrebbe trasportata in ospedale per la radiografia e l'eventuale gesso. "Non essere sciocca, tesoro! Prova a sdraiarti, gli antidolorifici che ti ha dato Rose faranno effetto prima!", la rassicurò accarezzandole i capelli.

"Ho paura che avrà bisogno del gesso.", la informò varcando la soglia della cella di Bea. "Devono portarla in ospedale?", "L'ambulanza è arrivata poco fa.", le disse avvicinandosi al letto. Il suo sguardo fu catturato da un nuovo schizzo appeso sulla parete accanto alla branda, era indubbiamente un suo ritratto, in una delle tante occasioni in cui si isolava nel cortile ascoltando la musica di Sophie, a sedere, con la schiena appoggiata al muro, gli occhi chiusi, sotto il calore del sole.

"L'ho finito giusto in tempo!", spiegò la rossa. L'altra sorrise sedendolesi vicina. "Immagino che tu non abbia intenzione di regalarmelo...", scherzò storcendo la bocca, "Scordatelo!", rispose pronta l'altra. Si abbracciarono strette, tra poco Will Jackson l'avrebbe scortata fuori, dove Agnes l'attendeva emozionata.

"Distribuisci tu la mia roba tra le altre, come meglio credi, ok?", le chiese dondolandosi con lei. L'altra annuì in silenzio, Dawn si allontanò prendendole il viso tra le mani, "Ci vedremo ad ogni visita, Bea... e ti farò avere il mio numero, appena ne avrò uno. Per il momento, chiama Lynn o Peter se hai bisogno... ok?", osservò l'altra annuire forzando un sorriso. La guardò più intensamente perché comprendesse la serietà delle sue parole. In un certo senso la capiva, le parole restavano solo parole se non venivano dimostrate coi fatti.


	30. Cap30: Non aspettarmi in piedi

Le sue ormai quasi ex compagne erano tutte radunate al centro del cortile e iniziarono a salutarla animatamente, Bea si allontanò da lei unendosi al gruppo, seguendola con espressione sorridente. Seguendo il Signor Jackson verso il cancello che la separava dagli uffici dell'accettazione, notò il piccolo Joshua in braccio alla madre, la salutava sorridente imitando la madre e agitando una manina paffuta, e Boomer poco lontano che si sforzava di sorridere ma si asciugava il naso con la manica della felpa, Liz e Sophie che le facevano segno di telefonare, Beth e le altre arrivare con lei fischiare scherzose, erano tutte lì, insieme al resto delle detenute delle sezioni vicine. "Se ne va una degna avversaria!", gridò la più grossa delle scagnozze di Juicy, da sotto il canestro, applaudendo assieme al suo gruppo.

Fu come se in quel momento il cervello di Dawn emettesse un 'click'. Percepì Will Jackson strisciare il suo badge davanti al cancello, spostarsi di lato e tendere la mano verso le sue spalle per guidarla nel corridoio che la separava dall'altra costruzione, mentre il suo sguardo scandagliava il cortile alla ricerca della Gambaro, che non era insieme al suo gruppo. Fu allora che capì che l'incidente capitato poche ore prima a Max non era stato affatto un incidente. Con Max fuori uso e lei libera, Bea sarebbe rimasta praticamente scoperta e probabilmente distratta dalla sua partenza.

Si fermò e volse lo sguardo verso Bea nell'attimo in cui la rossa, apparentemente spintonata da qualcuno, si accasciava a terra. Essendo di poco arretrata rispetto alle compagne, nessuna si accorse di cosa fosse accaduto finché non videro la Graves attraversare il cortile correndo. Vedendo il boss a terra, la maggior parte di loro si allontanò istintivamente, come se temessero di essere accusate della sua aggressione.

Dawn vide una macchia di sangue allargarsi velocemente sotto di lei, mentre la donna si toccava la ferita poco al di sopra del gluteo sinistro, osservando con sorpresa il sangue. Si inginocchiò vicino a lei ignorando le fitte di dolore all'impatto col cemento. Udì Il secondino richiedere soccorsi, mentre si avvicinava. Senza bisogno di coordinarsi, Will la voltò leggermente per permettere a Dawn di tamponare la ferita con la nuova camicetta bianca, ma nel giro di pochi secondi era già fradicia e si accorsero che la donna aveva perso i sensi.

Riuscì ad intercettare il foro da cui sgorgava il liquido vitale e ci infilò un dito facendosi strada attraverso la pelle e il tessuto muscolare. Finalmente il sangue cominciò a diminuire. "Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!", si sfogò non accorgendosi delle lacrime che le scendevano dalle guance. "Chi è stato?", chiese Liz che teneva sollevata da terra la testa di Bea, Will si voltò curioso di sentire la risposta, ma la Graves scosse la testa, come a comunicare che non ne aveva idea.

In realtà il suo cervello aveva registrato l'immagine dell'enorme braccio tatuato della Gambaro scomparire oltre la porta di accesso all'ala H6.

Solo quando arrivò l'ambulanza e il medico a bordo si complimentò con lei per la presenza di spirito di tamponare la ferita in quel modo e non le assicurò che avrebbe preso il suo posto fino all'ospedale, si decise a lasciarla alle cure dei soccorsi. Si passò le mani tra i capelli, osservando la barella oltrepassare i cancelli con Will Jackson al seguito, incurante del sangue ancora fresco che le colorava il ciuffo incolore.

La sua uscita fu ritardata quel tanto che bastava per permetterle di darsi una ripulita. Voltava le spalle alla porta delle docce quando la sentì aprirsi e una folata di aria più fredda le investì la pelle ancora bagnata. "Complimenti per il tuo impegno, figlia di puttana, ma non ti permetterò di fottermi come avevi sperato." Parlò con serenità voltandosi, sicura di trovare la Gambaro e le sue scagnozze preparate ad una sua vendetta. Dando le spalle alla porta, nessuna di loro si era accorta della presenza silenziosa di Fletcher che controllava la scena. Scoppiò a ridere, mentre si vestiva con volontaria lentezza, "Cazzo se ti rode il culo di vedermi uscire così, e di sapere che ci sarà un nuovo processo per Bea!", "Bea Smith non arriverà viva al processo. Le ho centrato un rene! So quello che faccio!", replicò sicura di sé l'altra. "Prega che ci arrivi, stupida troia!", la punzecchiò la donna dal ciuffo albino puntandole un dito contro. "Basta così!", tuonò il secondino, sorprendendo le donne. Agguantò la Gambaro torcendole un polso dietro la schiena. Chiamò rinforzi alla radio, mentre consigliava al suo gruppo di dileguarsi il più in fretta possibile.

"Beh l'ha praticamente ammesso di fronte al signor Fletcher, ma voi state attente, ok? Non abbassate la guardia! E non fate cazzate! Nessuna rappresaglia! Si è fottuta da sola, non ce n'è bisogno!", si raccomandò a Liz. "Graves, dobbiamo andare!", la sollecitò Linda Miles.

"Tesoro, mi ha chiamato Will, ha detto che l'hanno portata al Monash! Ci aspetta lì!", le comunicò Agnes abbracciandola frettolosamente. Durante il breve tragitto che le separava dal parcheggio, dovette rassicurare più volte l'anziana che stava bene e non era ferita.

Jackson comunicò loro che la paziente stava per uscire dalla sala operatoria, dopo aver subito l'asportazione del rene troppo danneggiato. La Davidson aveva già spedito un altro agente di supporto, ma aveva promesso che quando fosse stata sotto la sua custodia, avrebbe loro permesso di vederla per pochi minuti.

"Sicura che di non avere bisogno di altro?", le chiese infilandosi la giacca. "No, vai, riposati un po', io sarò ancora qui domattina.", la rassicurò stringendole la mano. L'anziana le depositò un bacio sulla testa, prima di allontanarsi. Il secondino le si avvicinò con un bicchiere di caffè preso alla macchinetta automatica.

"Oddio... è quasi peggio di quello del carcere!", esclamò lei assaggiandolo, lui sorrise, alleggerito dalla recente notizia che la Smith fosse fuori pericolo. La osservavano entrambe, al di là del vetro, ancora addormentata e ammanettata al letto. Se erano fortunati, avrebbe riposato tutta la notte senza interruzioni grazie agli antidolorifici postoperatori.

Cercò di allungare una mano verso il suo comodino in cerca della sveglia, che continuava a suonare, ma era talmente stanca che non riusciva a muovere neanche un dito. Pian piano realizzò che il beep che sentiva non era affatto la sveglia. Capì che stava sentendo il suono di un macchinario medico, e cercò di ricordare cosa fosse successo.

L'ultima cosa di cui aveva memoria erano i volti di Will Jackson e Dawn piegati su di lei. Cercò di muoversi, ma i suoi muscoli sembravano non voler collaborare. Si impose allora di aprire gli occhi, riuscì a sollevare le palpebre di qualche millimetro, la luce la accecò per pochi secondi, vide una figura sfuocata muoversi poco lontano, ma perse ancora conoscenza.

Per tutta la notte entrò ed uscì da uno stato di torpore a cui non riusciva a resistere, si rendeva conto che era indotto dai farmaci. Pian piano aveva cercato di mettere insieme gli indizi che le si presentavano davanti ogni volta che apriva gli occhi. Aveva ricordato di essere stata ferita anche se non sapeva bene come, ed aveva capito di trovarsi in ospedale. Era ammanettata al letto e fuori dalla porta della stanza c'era una guardia con la divisa del penitenziario.

Ogni tanto un'infermiera entrava per controllare le sue funzioni vitali e lo stato delle flebo e dei drenaggi, sempre molto professionale, le lasciò bere dell'acqua da una cannuccia le volte in cui l'aveva chiesta.

Era ancora buio fuori, quando vide Will scambiare un saluto all'uomo, sostituendolo e congedandolo. Guardò oltre il vetro verso di lei con aria distratta, e quando la vide sveglia sorrise alzando un pollice, poi si voltò come se stesse cercando qualcuno nel corridoio.

"Adesso non pensarci più!", la esortò Dawn dopo averle raccontato nei dettagli cosa era successo e come mai si trovava in ospedale. Si avvicinò di più, posandole una mano sulla chioma rossa, le carezzò delicatamente la fronte, "Ora devi solo pensare a rimetterti in forma per il processo, Lynn è molto ottimista, c'è tanto materiale, dice che nella migliore delle ipotesi potresti richiedere il rilascio sulla parola tra sette anni... Quindi... Vedi di rimetterti in sesto il prima possibile... Ok?", le disse con tenerezza.

"E quando uscirai...", aggiunse puntandole un dito sullo sterno con fare scherzoso, "...sarò a casa ad aspettarti.", concluse depositandole un leggero bacio sulle labbra. Bea la guardò con un sorriso complice, "Non aspettarmi in piedi!".

FINE


End file.
